Amor de infancia
by mimietgigi
Summary: Syaoran le confiesa a Sakura que le gusta. Pero la deja al regresar a Hong Kong. Que pasaria si ella lo volviera a ver?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos es mi primer fanfic en español! =) yay espero les guste… yo creo que voy a hacer mas me divertí mucho traduciendo este.

Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece

Amor de infancia

Sakura Kinomoto apenas cursaba en cuarto grado de primaria cuando Syaoran Li le confeso que la amaba, ellos habían sido compañeros por 6 meses y se habían llegado a conocer. Al principio, Syaoran Li se había comportado muy sangron, cuando entro al salón parecía no tener emociones y cuando el maestro lo presento parecía no interesarle nada. Pero cuando sus ojos examinaron a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, se detuvieron ante la mirada de un par de esmeraldas verdes.

La chica de ojos verdes le sonrío para darle una bienvenida. Pero el ignoro su sonrisa y solo la siguió observando. Sakura se sentía un poco intimidada por su presencia pero estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no juzgarlo sin conocerlo. Sin embargo, cuando ella vio que el maestro le decía que se sentara en el asiento en frente de ella, se congelo instantáneamente.

Syaoran caminaba hacia su asiento con un aire de superioridad, sin dejar de mirar a Sakura. El noto que empezó a hundirse en su asiento; y cuando estaba frente a ella, se quedo de pie mirándola. Sakura inmediatamente se presento y estiro la mano para saludarlo. Pero Syaoran solo reluctantemente tomo el asiento. Las mejillas de Sakura quemaron al rojo vivo.

Como fueron pasando los meses Sakura empezó a ver el buen nivel académico de Syaoran, a excepción de la clase de Japonés. Ella también tenia dificultades en matemáticas. Así es que ella y su hermosa prima, Tomoyo, se le acercaron. Tenían planeado proponerle que ellas lo ayudarían con el Japonés y el las ayudara con las matemáticas.

"Li Syaoran?" Sakura dijo avergonzada, el las veía como si fueran otras mocosas detrás de sus huesitos.

"Si, y si pretenden obtener mi amistad tendrán que bajarse los pantalones frente de todo el salón." La quijada de Sakura y Tomoyo se abrió como peces en el agua.

"La verdad es que yo te iba a ofrecer ayuda en la clase de Japonés…" una vena se empezaba a formar en la frente de Sakura. Tomoyo solo soltó una risita, ella sabia como controlar su temperamento.

"Hm… Primero, apréndete las tablas de multiplicación, y luego ve a ayudar a los demás.." Tomoyo lo interrumpió antes que siguiera sermoneando.

"Ah Li-san, pero si ese es el caso, tu nos ayudas con mate y nosotros en cambio te ayudamos con el Japonés." Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron solo de pensar que tendría que ayudar y ser ayudado.

"Yo creo que suena bien, pero no se enamoran de mi. Ya que solo me quedare por aquí temporalmente" el contesto.

"Créeme, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso" Sakura le dio una sonrisa sincera y fue en ese momento que el corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir a mil por hora frenéticamente.

"Ah que bien" el contesto, mirando hacia el otro lado y sonrojado.

Tomoyo lo noto en seguida, pero su prima quien era muy bien conocida por ser muy lenta en cuanto a estas cosas no. Tomoyo dio una sonrisa malévola, pensando en que tipo de vestido Sakura se pondría para su primer sesión de tutoría.

Sakura uso un vestido rosa oscuro corto, con medias negras y accesorios rosas en su corto cabello café; justo como Tomoyo lo había planeado para su primer sesión de tutoría. Fue en la mansión de los Li. Sakura estaba muy impresionada con el tamaño, mientras que Tomoyo no; ella estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos. Su madre, Sonomi, era dueña de una compañía de diseño muy famosa. Cuando Syaoran vio a Sakura sus mejillas se encendieron, e intento recomponerse rápidamente.

Es así como estuvieron surgiendo las cosas por los siguientes 2 meses hasta que Syaoran ya no pudo mas. El estaba desesperado, tenia buenas calificaciones en todo, incluyendo el Japonés, su entrenamiento de las artes marciales era excepcional. Pero cada vez que veía a Sakura su corazón se desmoronaba, y sentía que la necesitaba. Así que sin mas ni mas decidió confesárselo. El la invito al Parque Pingüino, con la excusa de que tenia unos asuntos importantes que arreglar.

"Li? Por que estas tan nervioso?" Sakura le pregunto.

"Sakura por favor llámame Syaoran."

"Oh esta bien. Umn Sy-syaoran esta todo bien?" ella tartamudeo al decir su nombre.

"Sakura, tu me gustas mucho!" el la orillo. Sakura se congelo por la segunda vez en su vida gracias a el. Ella miro hacia abajo buscando que contestarle, y comenzó a sonrojarse. Cuando por fin lo miro a la cara le contesto…

"Perdóname Syaoran, pero me puedes dar tiempo para saber que es lo que yo siento por ti?"

En los ojos de Syaoran se podía encontrar olas de tristeza y agonía pero solo asintió comprensivamente.

Esa misma semana Yelan Li, la madre de Syaoran llamo diciéndole que tenia que regresar a Hong Kong. El creyó que era mejor solo decirle a pocos personas sobre su partida y Sakura no era una de ellas. Tomoyo escucho rumores que el no volvería y decidió decirle a Sakura. Al escuchar las palabras de su prima Sakura comenzó a llorar incesantemente, se había dado cuenta que lo amaba en el momento que lo perdió.

RINNNNNG! La alarma sonó despertando a una Sakura de 22 años.

"Ay no… Que hora es?" Se giro para ver la hora, el reloj marcaba 8:30 AM.

"HOEEEE! Me debí haber levantado a las 7:30 AM"

Habían sido ya dos semanas desde que se había graduado de la universidad de Tokio y todavía se estaba ajustando al horario de su nuevo empleo. Se cepillo el cabello café que le llegaba hasta los hombros y se puso maquillaje. Pero era muy natural ya que no lo necesita solo que Tomoyo le insistía constantemente que se maquillara. Se puso la ropa de trabajo era una blusa blanca con encaje con una falda negra que le llegaba a 3 dedos arriba de las rodillas, y unos tacones de 5 pulgadas para complementar su corta estatura.

Sakura estaba trabajando para una de las personas mas influyentes del mundo, Yelan Li. Pero ella no lo sabia porque su sobrino Eriol Hiiragiziwa estaba encargado de la compañía en Japón. Eriol tenia 25 años de edad, y mostraba mucho interés en Tomoyo. Para impresionar a Tomoyo, le había dado un buen puesto en la empresa o al menos eso es lo que Sakura pensaba. En realidad, Sakura era extraordinariamente ingeniosa y de buen uso.

Mientras que ella veía las estadísticas de años pasados, giro su atención al sueño que había tenido esa mañana.

"Hm, que era lo que estaba soñando esta mañana? Oh si, era de Syaoran, ese mocoso solo me confeso, para hacerme sentir algo por el y luego herir mis sentimientos. Digo, ni siquiera me dijo adiós" dijo ella en voz alta.

Miro hacia arriba al oír unas pisadas. Ella vio un apuesto joven de pelo café, que no se puede domar y ojos color ambar sorprendidos.

"Kinomoto-san?"

Nota de Autor: Que les parecio? Porfis diganme la vdd, pero no me hagan llorar jeje. Comenten chicas ^^

Mimietgigi 3/25/11


	2. Chapter 2

Ay me encanta recibir comentarios aunque solo sea uno =)

JenLi-Chiba-92: Muchas gracias, espero que sigues dejando comentarios. Estoy super contenta =)

Ojos Hermosos

"Mhm… Le puedo ayudar con algo?" Sakura le pregunto al joven.

"Ah si… Vengo a ver a Eriol" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Tienes una cita con Hiiragizawa-san? Parecia estar ocupado esta mañana y no se si esta tomando visitas" Syaoran apreto los puños ante la actitud de la nueva secretaria de Eriol. Pero escondio su enojo porque era su amor platónico cuando el estaba en primaria.

"Si.. El me esta esperando" el le contesto. Ella lo miro a los ojos.

Ambos se perdieron en un trance. Sakura no sabia que era esa sensación que la estaba sumergiendo, pero era obvio que no la hacia sentir bien. Sus ojos se le empezaron a hacer llorosos, asi es que tuvo que romper el trance. Miro hacia otro lado.

"Le dejare saber que esta aquí" tomo el teléfono y le marco a Eriol.

"Si" el le dijo simplemente habiendo notado la tristeza en sus ojos y le queria preguntar que es lo que sucedia pero no tuvo la valentia para hacerlo.

Era obvio que ella no lo habia reconocido, o si? El no estaba seguro.

"Hiiragizawa-san, alguien esta aquí para verlo se llama.." miro al sujeto. Estaba apunto de preguntarle su nombre cuando Eriol le respondio, "O por fin llego. Hazlo pasar"

"Si señor" Sakura colgo.

"Hiiragizawa-san lo esta esperando" dijo ella sonando un poco avergonzada. Se habia dado cuenta que se habia comportado un poco tosca, pero no pudo evitarlo. El no habia tocado la puerta y probablemente la habia escuchado hablando sola sobre su primer amor. Ademas, ella no podia quitarse esa sensación que su cuerpo seguia emitiendo. Su corazon se sentia pesado y dolido. Syaoran camino hacia la puerta de la oficina de Eriol.

"Hola Eriol"

"Mi querido primo, por fin has llegado" el dijo con alegria.

"Que paso con tu otra secretaria?" el le cuestiono inmediatamente.

"Ayuzawa-san? La sigo teniendo, la chica afuera va a ser tu nueva secretaria" la boca de Syaoran cayo al suelo.

Syaoran no podia creer a su primo, el sin saber habia escogido a su antiguo amor platonico para que fuera su secretaria y sin su autorización.

"Kinomoto-san? Por que ella?"

"La conoces? Olvida eso, tu madre me pidio que te escogiera todo tu equipo de trabajo y pues su conocimiento en nuestro negocio es indispensable en esta empresa"

Syaoran no sabia si esto era bueno o malo aun. Ya no lo queria asi es que no debería haber ningun problema.

"OH gracias por hacer todo eso por mi" el le contesto sarcásticamente. Su primo le sonrio sospechosamente, el habia notado que la idea no le parecia a Syaoran.

"Pues por que no vamos y le decimos quien sera su nuevo jefe" le comento poniendose de pie.

"No esta bien.." Syaoran se interpuso en su camino.

"Yo le dejare saber personalmente" Eriol no pudo evitar sonreir, sabia que el estaba escondiendo algo sobre ella.

"Pero me tengo que despedir de ella, ire a decirle que me voy y que la dejo con su nuevo jefe. Despues, tu puedes ir a decirle tu mismo. Que te parece?" le dio una sonrisa de lado y salio de la oficina.

"Esta bien" Syaoran tomo el asiento en su escritorio. Todo estaba listo para que el comenzara a trabajar. Su madre habia insistido que el permitiera que su primo se encargara de la empresa hasta que el terminara la universidad. En lo que el se graduo empaco todas sus cosas y tomo el primer vuelo a Japon. Para su sorpresa Sakura trabaja para el, como su secretaria personal.

"Um Sakura-chan, tengo que hablar contigo de algo" le dijo Eriol alegremente.

"Hiiragizawa-san, digame" le sonrio.

"Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Eriol" le sonrio "bueno estas son malas noticias. Ya no voy a estar a cargo de este lugar. Tengo que regresar a Inglaterra." La sonrisa de Sakura desaparecio. "Pero, tu te vas a quedar aquí" le comento.

"Um esta bien, Eriol. Tomoyo sabe de esto?" le pregunto. La expresion de Eriol cambio drásticamente.

"Aun no, estoy apunto de ir a decirle. Ire a hacerlo ahora. Bye Sakura-chan!" se fue a toda prisa.

Sakura se quedo en ascuas, ella sabia que su prima sufriria sin el. Tomoyo se estaba enamorando poco a poco de Eriol, el la habia estado llamando a todas horas del dia para obtener una cita con ella. Ella se hacia del rogar porque no queria salir lastimada. Pero a paso lento estaba cayendo por sus dulces palabras y ahora esto, ella ultimadamente saldria lastimada. Algo mas cruzo por su mente. Para quien trabajaria ahora? La puerta de la oficina del jefe se abrio y el joven salio. Se paro frente a ella, ella lo miro de pies a cabeza.

"Kinomoto-san yo sere tu nuevo jefe" ella asintio con la cabeza. Bueno por lo menos sabia quien era el jefe.

"Si señor, cual es su nombre?" el parecio titubear ante la pregunta.

"Li Syaoran" el hermoso par de esmeraldas verdes comenzo a llenarse de olas de tristeza.

"Que es lo que dijo?" lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ella llevaba odiando ese nombre por años. El la habia enamorado y ella no habia podido olvidar su nombre.

"Kinomoto-san esta todo bien?" ella por fin lo vio bien. Si era el, realmente era Syaoran el mocoso que habia jugado con sus sentimientos. Sakura nunca habia salido con nadie ni en la prepa ni en la universidad, ella pretendia quedarse soltera para siempre, porque ella no queria volver a llorar por un tipo otra vez. Sin embargo, alli estaba ella llorando de nuevo por el mismo chico, 12 años despues. Se puso de pie.

"Con su permiso, Li-san" ella salio de su oficina y se dirigio a los baños.

Syaoran se quedo parado en estado de shock. Por que habia llorado? El no la comprendia; lo unico que el habia dicho era su nombre. Ademas, ella ni siquiera se acordaba de su apariencia, por que se acordaria de su nombre solamente?

En lo que Sakura llego a los baños, comenzo a lloriquear. No se podia detener, no tenia ningun sentido. Acaso no lo habia dejado en el pasado? Solamente estaba en el 4to grado! Porque ella no podia hacer que todo ese dolor se desapareciera. Respiro profundo y empezo a llamarle a Tomoyo.

"(sniff sniff) Bueno" Tomoyo estaba llorando tambien. Eriol probablemente le habia dicho sobre su partida.

"Que es lo que pasa Tomo-chan"? ella solto un sollozo.

"Tu sabes lo que me pasa, pero por que estas tu llorando?" le pregunto.

"Tomo-chan, lo siento mucho por lo de Eriol. Y, y Syaoran es mi nuevo jefe!" ambas comenzaron a llorar. Cuando Tomoyo por fin pudo hablar cuestiono a Sakura.

"Espera dijiste Syaoran?"

"Mhm… Li Syaoran. El mismo que me rompio el corazon en primaria"

"Eso no esta tan mal Sakura, quiero decir tienes una segunda oportunidad con el. Pero Eriol me va a dejar definitivamente"

"Nunca! No me entiendes Tomoyo, por el quiero estar soltera!" ella le dijo exasperadamente.

"Esta bien, esta bien, calmate. Acaso no estas en el trabajo?"

"Si, ya tengo que regresar"

"Espera, crees que me puedes acompañar a una cena con Eriol esta noche? El dijo que solo irian pocos para su despedida. Y yo no quiero ir sola" Sakura no tenia animos de ir a ningun lado pero ella sabia que su prima la necesita ahí. Ella suspiro.

"Si ire, ya me tengo que ir adios"

"Hasta luego" ella colgo. Se seco las lagrimas, sus ojos estaban hinchados. No podia hacer nada porque habia dejado su bolsa en su escritorio.

Ella camino hacia su oficina, Syaoran se estaba recargando en el escritorio de ella. El tenia una mano en su barbilla, lentamente levanto la mirado para ver sus ojos hinchados. Su corazon dio un brinco, no le gustaba verla asi.

"Disculpe Li-san, yo no estaba preparada para la partida de Hiiragizawa-san" ella mintio. Syaoran estrecho sus ojos, asi es que ella no lloraba por el, el penso. Un sensación de celos le sobrevino, el lo ignoro. A el no le debia importar el tipo de relacion que ellos compartian, ya no la queria. Y el andaba con Hikari Aihara, una de las modelos mas hermosas en Asia.

"Esta bien, y en que estas trabajando?" Sakura le paso los papeles. Estaba todo organizado y listo para que el lo viera.

"Todo esta bien, gracias, ven conmigo para que yo te pueda dar algo mas que se tiene que organizar… Y necesito que este cordinado de acuerdo con las ventas de este mes. Puedes hacer eso?" le dio una miradita. Ella asintio silenciosamente, habia una infinidad de tristeza en sus ojos hermosos. Ella por fin lo miro a la cara, los ojos de ambos se entrelazaron, ella esta apunto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe.

"Syao-kun, bebe te extrañe!" Hikari se apresuro a abrazar a su novio.

"Hikari, yo tambien te extrañe" el le dio un besito en los labios. Sakura sintio que su corazon se rompia en un millon de pedazitos. Ella tomo los nuevos papeles y salio de la oficina de Syaoran.

"OH y Kinomoto-san" Syaoran miro alrededor del cuarto, ella ya no estaba.

Nota de Autor: Yo se, odiaron este capitulo vdd? Yo tambien… pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa. Disculpenme chicas! Por favor dejen comentarios despues de todo me estoy matando escribiendo esta historia. La escribo en ingles y luego la traduzco al español… mucho trabajo!

Mimietgigi 3/25/11


	3. Chapter 3

Ay no me queria pasar de la raya chicas.. Perdon! Pero es que en serio acaso los chicos de hoy en dia nos hacen la vida de color rosa? No verdad. Por eso, lo hice de esa manera. No se preocupen poco a poco veran los cambios.

VaaleePuki: Lo siento =( es que ya he leido muchas historias y he visto que las que mas me llaman la atencion son las que me hacen sufrir. Jeje. Y pues se ocurrio esto. Porfis sigue leyendo. =)

JenLi-Chiba92: Se de lo que hablas jeje es muy difícil ver que saku y syao no estan juntos. Gracias por tu apoyo =). Y veras que muy pronto el que va andar llorando sera otro. ^^

No me pertenece Sakura Card Captors

Lagrimas de Cristal

Sakura se habia ocupado en su trabajo para no sentir el dolor que la estaba consumiendo. Hikari habia salido de la oficina de Syaoran 30 minutos despues de haber llegado, y habia recortado intensamente a Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios. Habia terminado por colmar la paciencia de Sakura, ella sentia que el dia nunca acabaria. Cinco minutos antes de que se acabara su turno, Syaoran salio de su oficina y se acerco a ella.

"Disculpa a Hikari, se comporta como una niña en veces" Sakura asintio sin decir nada, no pretendia demostrar ni una sola emocion.

"No se preocupe. Ah mire la hora mi salida es a las 4 pm, a menos que, usted decida cambiarla" miro a Syaoran con muy pocas ganas de hacerlo.

"No sera a la misma hora, y Kinomoto-san es bueno verte de nuevo despues de tantos años" ella se puso de pie y empezo a caminar.

"Mhm. Lo vere despues Li-san" Respiro profundo y despues lo dejo ir. Lo odio, ella penso.

"Me pregunto porque esta tan cambiada, ella solia ser alegre y parlanchina era lo que me gustaba de ella. Bueno, los dos hemos cambiado mucho" Syaoran se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando Sakura llego a su apartamento se tomo su tiempo en la regadera. Habia sido muy estresante haber visto a Syaoran. Salio del baño y vio su teléfono. Tenia 4 llamadas perdidas, suspiro; era Tomoyo. Le regreso la llamada.

"Hey Tomo-chan"

"Sakura, te he estado llamando, no me digas que me vas a dejar plantada?

"No, claro que no. Me estaba bañando"

"Esta bien, y que te vas a poner?"

"Ay, ni siquiera cuando te sientes triste…" Tomoyo no la dejo terminar.

"Que tanto estas diciendo?"

"Nada, que quieres que me ponga?"

"Jeje, el vestido rosa sin mangas con el abrigo negro y los tacones de 5 pulgadas que te di la semana pasada"

"Ya lo tengo, has estado planeandolo todo el dia verdad?"

"Si me tome el dia libre"

"Con que razon, deja me arreglo no?"

"Si adiosito"

"Adios"

Por lo menos no tendria que preocuparse de lo que se iba a poner. Ya eran las 5:30 pm se tenia que apurar. Se deslizo en el vestido, estaba tan apretado que parecia una segunda piel. Hacian ver sus pechos mas chicos de lo que realmente eran, ella usaba copa C. Sus caderas y pompis no eran ni tan chicas ni tan grandes, eran tamaño promedio.

Comenzo a maquillarse, habia decidido ponerse mas de lo acostumbrado. Se puso rubor, delineador liquido, mascara para las pestañas, labial rosa y sombra rosada en los ojos. Se miro en el espejo, su reflejo no la satisfizo. Se quito la sombra y el labial. En lugar de eso, se puso brillo en los labios.

Se puso una medias que le cayeran a los tacones y tomo su abrigo. Estaba fresca afuera. Ya la estaba esperando afuera, Sakura se subio a el Mercedes Benz de Tomoyo. Miro los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban porque estaban llenos de lagrimas sin derramar.

"Tommy como te estas sintiendo?"

"Bien, te pusiste perfume?"

"Um…" No la dejo contestar.

"Ponte este es nuevo de la empresa de mi mama, se llama Live, Laugh, Love (Vive, Rie, Ama) "

"El nombre le cae a la ocasión no?"

"Si" sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Llegaron a la mansion de los Hiiragizawa, estaba justa al lado de la mansion de los Li.

"Espera, no me digas que son vecinos?" Sakura pregunto consternada.

"Sakura, la verdad es que te he estado queriendo decir que…" paro en media oracion. "O mira Eriol esta esperando afuera" cambio la conversación.

Sakura cruzo los brazos, sabia que su prima le estaba escondiendo algo. Se bajaron del auto, Tomoyo traia puesto un vestido azulado hermoso que le llegaba a las rodillas, con un abrigo de piel y unos tacones picudos azules. Su largo cabellera negra le llegaba a la cintura. Ella no usaba tanto maquillaje tampoco, se habia resuelto a ponerse rubor, mascara, y delineador.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron a los ojos, se veian muy deprimidos.

"Metanse, hace mucho frio aquí afuera" dijo Eriol.

Cuando entraron Sakura miro a su alrededor, estaba muy hermoso. Las estatuas le recordaban a Roma.

"Eriol tu mansion es increible" Sakura dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Asi se me olvido que tu no habias venido aquí" le sonrio.

"Denme sus abrigos" los tomo y los colgo.

"Eriol, puedo pasar a tu baño?" Tomoyo le pregunto. Ya no podia contener las lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Claro" le dijo notando que tenia los ojos llorosos.

"Te vamos a extrañar Eriol" Sakura dijo. Eriol comenzo a caminar hacia el comedor. Ella lo siguio.

"Escuche que estabas triste en el trabajo hoy" los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

"Si" habia recordado que le habia dicho a Syaoran que ella no esperaba la partida de Eriol. El se le acerco a ella y le dijo algo al oido.

"Quiero pedirle a Tomoyo que sea mi novia antes de irme" ella le sonrio.

"En verdad? Esa es una buena idea" escucharon pisadas acercandose a ellos.

"Hey Eriol, Hola Kinotomo-san" la cara de Sakura cambio. Era Syaoran, los habia estado observando por un tiempo.

"Cuando vas a aprender a tocar primo?" Eriol pregunto. Syaoran solto una carcajada.

"Estoy interrumpiendo?" les pregunto.

"Un poco" el bromeo.

Tomoyo llego al comedor, se veia mejor y se paro al lado de Sakura.

"Hola Syaoran, hace mucho que no nos vemos" Tomoyo le dijo.

"Si, ha sido mucho tiempo verdad?" le contesto.

"Si, Sakura y yo creimos que te habias desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Digo te fuiste asi no mas sin despedirte." Sakura sujeto el brazo de Tomoyo despistadamente. Era señal de que era mejor que se detuviera o ella comenzaria a llorar.

"Disculpenme por eso pero mi madre llamo inesperadamente y no tuve mas remedio que irme rapidamente" contesto Syaoran.

"Bueno, hay que empezar la cena, es tarde" dijo Eriol.

Se sentaron en el comedor gigantesco. Tomoyo a un lado de Eriol, y Sakura a un lado de Syaoran. Sakura se preguntaba como ella habia quedado al lado de el.

Sakura no habia dicho nada desde que Syaoran se habia aparecido, hasta que Eriol la comenzo a cuestionar.

"Sakura-chan, que tienes? Has estado muy callada." Ella lo miro y luego a Tomoyo.

"Ah, nada" le dio una sonrisa fingida.

"No me vas a decir?" le dijo jugando.

"Eriol, es complicado" sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miro a Tomoyo en busca de ayuda.

Syaoran habia estado viendo que Tomoyo y Eriol tenian una conexión, mientras que Sakura estaba siendo ignorada en las conversaciones. Acaso Eriol estaba saliendo con las dos? Se pregunto.

"Ay Sakura-chan ella es tan timida, ya la conoces. Yo creo que el regreso de Syaoran le ha afectado, y mucho, verdad?" Sakura se puso palida, luego sus mejillas se pusieron del color de un tomate.

Queria ayuda, Sakura penso.

"Que? Que el regreso de Syao..Li-san me afecto?" la voz de Sakura retumbo en la sala del comedor. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos.

"Solo estaba jugando Sakura" ella bromeo.

"No eres graciosa Tommy" dijo ella sonando muy apagada.

La tension se estaba apoderando de todos.

Por que siento que lo que dijo Tomoyo, puede ser cierto? Todo esto me esta volviendo loco, penso Syaoran.

"Nos disculpan unos minutos?" Eriol dijo. Ellos asintieron sin decir nada.

Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor. Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron solos.

"Por que no vamos a la sala?" Syaoran pregunto. El la dirigio. Se sentaron en los sillones.

"Asi que has cambiado mucho" le dijo.

Sakura no podia creer las palabras que salian de la boca de este tipo, el no sabia por todo lo que ella habia pasado por su mugre confesion. Estar sentado al lado de el, era una tortura para ella, realmente no lo soportaba.

"Tu crees?" le pregunto sin esconder su furia.

"Pues eso es lo que veo, te recuerdo como una persona alegre, y parlanchina. Pero ya no eres ni una ni la otra" le contesto con el mismo tono.

"Es toda… Es toda tu culpa" se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Que?" le pregunto confundido.

"Dije, que es tu culpa que yo me sienta asi, porque a ti se te ocurrio volver a mi vida." Sakura se puso las manos en la boca.

Ay no! El es mi jefe, se me olvido completamente, ella penso. Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Syaoran se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"De que estas hablando?" el le pregunto.

"Um olvidalo Li-san. Perdoname por haberme exaltado." Lo empujo y se puso de pie, se dirigio hacia el baño.

Que es lo que acaba de pasar y por que la abraze? Syaoran se pregunto una y otra vez.

Eriol y Tomoyo fueron a la sala, en donde se encontraba Syaoran.

"Donde esta Sakura?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"Se fue llorando al baño" el dijo muy entrado en sus pensamientos.

"Que? Que le hiciste?" Tomoyo se fue apresuradamente al baño.

Tomoyo encontro a Sakura sentada en el piso del baño, con su cara en sus rodillas. Se veia muy mal.

"Oh mi dulce bebe, que es lo que tienes?" la empezo a consolar a su prima.

Empezaron a llorar, ambas sintiendo un dolor diferente pero similar. La puerta del baño habia sido dejada abierta por Tomoyo. Las dos chicas no sabian que Eriol y Syaoran las estaban viendo preocupados.

Nota de Autor: Ay que tristeza! Dejen Reviews PORFIS =)

Mimietgigi 3/25/11


	4. Chapter 4

Ay las amo! Sus reviews me ponen muy contenta. He decido hacer los capis un poco mas cortos, perdon esque me canso! =s

JenLi-Chiba92: ajaja eres igualita a mi… cuando me gusta una historia no puedo ni dormir =s… espero que te guste este capi =)

Ravishing Girl: las cosas mejoraran =) pero hay que esperar un solo poco mas de tiempo

Sakuxida: Lo continuare hasta que lo termine =p… gracias!

Recuerdos olvidados

Sakura y Tomoyo lloraron hasta que se quedaron dormidas. Ambas se habian abrazado como dos bebitas indefensas. Syaoran y Eriol se miraron uno al otro sin saber que hacer.

"Y ahora que?" le pregunto Syaoran.

"Tu, carga a Sakura a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y llevare a Tomoyo a mi habitacion" Syaoran lo miro con desden.

"Bromeas?"

"Tomoyo ya es mi novia, pero por supuesto que no le pienso hacer nada" le dijo.

"No, me referia a Kinomoto-san, por que yo la tengo que cargar?"

"No pierdes nada con hacerle un favor. De lo que yo entendi tu tienes la culpa de que ella este hecha un mar de lagrimas" le remordio la conciencia a Syaoran.

"Mira la voy a cargar, pero eso no significa que sea mi culpa. Yo no se ni lo que le pasa"

Los dos separaron a las chicas cuidadosamente, y las cargaron.

"Oh Syaoran, de una vez… por que no la cuidas esta noche?" Syaoran casi pierde el balance.

"Que? Yo tengo que regresar a casa"

"Para?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Sakura es mi incumbencia, es mi amiga y quiero que arregles las cosas. Ademas, yo voy a cuidar de Tomoyo."

"Eri..ol" dijo Tomoyo en sueños. Syaoran dio un fuerte suspiro.

"Esta bien, pero mas vale que se despierta mañana temprano para ir al trabajo" Eriol fruncio el ceño.

"Tu eres su jefe, no veo porque ella tendria problemas" Syaoran rodó los ojos.

"Ya, ya entendi, tu ganas. Le dare el dia, pero solo por esta vez. El negocio no se trabaja solo y tu lo sabes"

Se fueron por distintos caminos.

Estan ligera, y no se porque trae un vestido tan corto, casi puedo ver sus calzones, Syaoran penso. Su mejillas se sonrojaron.

Syaoran puso a Sakura en la cama, se veia tan vulnerable y desganada. La cobijo y le dijo "buenas noches". Se dirigio hacia el cuarto de huesped mas cercano, queria estar al tanto de Sakura durante la noche.

Eriol acosto a Tomoyo en su cama, admiro su belleza. Le dio un abrazo fuerte y beso su frente.

"Voy a arreglar todo esto mi princesa" le susurro al oido.

Se quedo dormido secandole las lagrimas que se le escapan a Tomoyo de los ojos. Esta teniendo pesadillas, penso Eriol.

El celular de Syaoran empezo a sonar, era Hikari.

"Y ahora que quiere?" el penso. Si le gustaba pero ella podia ser muy posesiva, puso el celular en silencio.

Trato de cerrar los ojos pero cualquier sonido lo estremecia. Dejo que sus pensamientos se tornaran hacia Sakura. Por que estaba tan triste? El empezo a recordar el pasado, cuando el estaba en primaria. Ellos se habian hecho amigos, ella había ido a su casa un par de veces, y al le estaba comenzando a gustar ella. Pero que mas, todavía no ataba todos los cabos.

Unos quejidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Pego un brinco de la cama, y se dirigio hasta donde estaba Sakura. Ella estaba llorando en sus sueños.

"Todo esta bien.." le susurro, se sintio algo torpe.

"Syaoran" se le acerco cuando escucho su nombre.

"Si?" espero una respuesta.

"Por que me dijiste que me querias?" el se congelo.

Sakura estaba entre dormida y despierta, ella pensaba que todo era un sueño.

"Que?" recuerdos de su niñez empezaron a sobrevenirle.

Syaoran se habia olvidado que le habia confesado sus sentimientos. Cuando no tuvo una respuesta, se sento en la primer silla que encontro.

No lo entiendo, como es que olvide eso? La razon por la cual no me despedi de ella era porque me daba vergüenza verla a la cara. Se puso las manos en el rostro.

"Soy un idiota!" se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando Syaoran habia regresado a Hong Kong, Yelan le habia puesto mucha presion. Lo habia obligado a leer libros todos los dias, a perfeccionar sus artes marciales, no tenia tiempo para hacer amigos y mucho menos para pensar en el amor.

Y ahora que me acuerdo, ella me pidio tiempo para pensar lo que sentia por mi. No se por cual motivo o razon pero quiero saber que es lo que siente por mi, o al menos en aquel tiempo; el penso.

Le dio una ultima mirada a Sakura.

"Perdoname" le dijo y se dirigio a su cuarto.

Nota de Autor: Les gusto? Espero que si. Todavia no sufren los mugres pero ya les llegara su turno ahahaha =) de eso me encargo yo! Pero espero que hayan comprendido que al tontito de Syaoran se olvido lo ocurrido. Digo esque 12 años es mucho tiempo. A mi preguntame que paso el año pasado y no me voy acordar. =( hehe. Dejen reviews porfis. Besos

Mimietgigi 3/25/11


	5. Chapter 5

No creo que este fin de semana tenga tiempo de escribir.. Pero ay les va el quinto capitulo =)

JenLi-Chiba92: Perdon que me tarde hoy. Estuve muy ocupada =s… Todo este fin de semana estare ocupada =(. Pero espero que te guste los cambios que voy haciendo en sakura y syaoran.

: Ay pues me encanta que te agrede el fic. De repente se me ocurrio y lo empeze a escribir jeje. Sigue leyendo por FIS =)

Lizzie Bennet 25: SIPI… =) gracias por leer

No me pertenece Sakura Card Captors.

Una nueva manera de pensar

"Sakura, tu me gustas mucho!" las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sakura. Se despertó de trancazo, era solo el mismo sueño que la atormentaba desde que Syaoran le habia confesado sus sentimientos. Miro a su alrededor, donde estoy? Se pregunto. La puerta se abrio, una sirvienta joven se aparecio con su almuerzo.

"Se ha despertado Kinomoto-sama" le dijo.

"Por favor llamame Sakura" la joven le sonrio y salio del cuarto.

Recordo el dia anterior, habia sido muy estresante para ella. Sin embargo, hoy se sentia descansada y lista para enfrentar sus miedos. Penso en la joven sirvienta, si, definitivamente una sonrisa era mejor que lagrimas.

"Ya estuvo, te voy a olvidar Li Syaoran" se dijo a ella misma. Miro la hora, 7:30 am.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar" gruño y se desprendio de las cobijas.

Busco el camino hacia el comedor, Eriol, Tomoyo y Syaoran estaban desayunando. Inmediatamente la miraron. Su pelo estaba todo embarañado, el maquillaje desparramado, y su vestido rosa arrugado. Mientras que Tomoyo lucia recien bañada, con maquillaje y con un cambio de ropa.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" les dijo sonrojada y mirando sus pies. Su humor era alegre y contagioso.

"Acompañanos Sakura" Eriol la invito.

"La verdad, es que ya me tengo que ir, ya fui una gran carga para ustedes… y" un celular empezo a sonar. Sakura empezo a mirar a su alrededor, era su tono favorito.

"Buscas tu celular? Ha estado sonando toda la mañana" Tomoyo le dijo con tono burlon.

Syaoran fruncio el ceño. Por que recibe llamadas tan temprano en la mañana? El penso.

Sakura aclaro su garganta.

"Bueno?" dijo sonando nerviosa.

"Donde has estado toda la noche Sakura Kinomoto?" la voz era tan fuerte que todos la podian oir.

"Estoy bien y tu?" le dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación.

"No estoy jugando! Te estoy preguntando que me digas donde estas. Fui a tu apartamento anoche y nunca llegaste" Sakura sudo la gota gorda.

Todos en el comedor pretendian no oir, pero estaban escuchando palabra por palabra.

"Estoy con Tomoyo, ves algo de malo en eso?" le contesto, un sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios.

"Hable con la Tia Sonomi, dijo que Tomoyo tampoco llego a dormir. Asi es que tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla. Entendido?" la persona en el otro del teléfono colgo.

"Yo tambien te quiero hermano mayor" dijo ella soltando una carcajada.

El grupo por fin la voltio a ver.

"Esta todo bien?" Eriol le pregunto.

"Solo voy a tener que oir otro largo discurso de porque yo no debo tener relaciones intimas antes del matrimonio" dijo sonriente.

Syaoran se comenzo a ahogar con el agua que esta bebiendo. Aclaro su garganta para despistarla.

"Um Kinomoto-san, te puedes tomar el dia" ella lo miro como si el fuera algo sin importancia.

"Li-san, no necesito que me tengas lastima. Además, hay muchas cosas que se tienen que hacer." El grupo se quedo en silencio.

"Esta bien, necesitas un aventon a tu apartamento no? Yo te llevo." Se levanto y se dirigio afuera.

Sakura se despidio de Eriol y Tomoyo. Se fue detrás de Syaoran. Estaban callados en el auto hasta que Syaoran rompio el silencio.

"Sabes Kinomoto-san, empezamos las cosas mal. Por eso, las quiero arreglar." Ella escucho atentamente.

"Si claro, despues de todo trabajamos juntos y no deben de haber malentendidos entre nosotros." Syaoran parecia que iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo.

"Si" le contesto a Sakura.

Llegaron al apartamento de Sakura y ella se salio del auto.

"Te veo en el trabajo" dijo tras ella. Ella asintio sin decir nada.

Sakura se arreglo para el trabajo y se miro al espejo.

"Tu lo puedes hacer, se buena con Li-san" se dijo a si misma.

Cuando Sakura llego al trabajo comenzo a sonreirle a todos, su sonrisa iluminaba cualquier cuarto. Syaoran por fin llego y ella lo saludo como si nada. El se sintio extraño. No es la misma Kinomoto-san, el penso.

Como a la hora de la comida Hikari entro a la oficina de Sakura y la miro sospechosamente.

"Esta Syao-kun aquí?' le pregunto de una manera grosera. Sakura le sonrio y asintio. Las mejillas de Hikari se sonrojaron levemente.

"Gracias" le dijo Hikari.

Abrio la puerta de Syaoran de golpe. Su caminado era diferente, mas bien era como si estuviera marchando hacia el.

"Syao-kun! Por que no contestaste mis llamadas anoche?" El rostro de Hikari estaba rojo de la furia que sentia. El dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Un chico guapo, de cabellos gueros con ojos azules y buen cuerpo entro a la oficina de Sakura.

"Hola hermosa como te llamas?" le pregunto. Sakura le sonrio. El chico se sonrojo 3 veces mas que Hikari.

"Kinomoto Sakura, y tu?"

A Sakura no le gustaba hablar con chicos que no conocia, pero inconcientemente estaba tratando de olvidar a Syaoran con cualquier otro chico.

"Takeshi Ryuu, soy el chofer de Haruhi Aihara-sama" le contesto orgullosamente.

"Que bien, cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando con ella?"

"Como 2 años, desde que inicio su carrera de modelaje"

"Asi que la acompañas a donde ella vaya?"

"Si" Sakura habia quedado impresionada con el apuesto joven.

"Me gustaria tener tu empleo!" los dos se comenzaron a reir.

Siguieron platicando de cualesquier cosa hasta que Ryuu le pregunto,

"Kinomoto-san me puedes dar tu numero?" ella se quedo pensando.

"Claro, por que no?"

En eso, Syaoran y Hikari salieron. Estaban viendo a Sakura y Ryuu interactuar.

"Aquí esta mi numero Takeshi-san."

Syaoran y Hikari cerraron los puños del coraje.

Nota de Autor: Que se traen esos dos? =) dejen reviews

Mimietgigi 3/25/11


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui va otro capi mas para mis lectoras favoritas… como que las estoy consintiendo mucho no? *_*

JenLi-Chiba92: Espera un poquito mas y vas a ver porque se puso celosa ella =). Espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana ^^

Daianitahh: Yo creo que si son celos =)

Ravishing girl: me gusta tu idea.. Estoy pensando si la deba usar. Jeje gracias

: quize cambiar las cosas un poco, siempre ay una sakura que no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Jeje

Un poco demás?

"Ryuu-kun!" Hikari lo llamo con el tono mas dulce que Sakura hubiera escuchado viniendo de ella. Sakura y Ryuu la voltearon a ver.

"Aihara-sama, quiere que vaya a prepararle el carro?" le pregunto.

"Si por favor" le contesto con ojitos de chachorrito. Ryuu se despidio de Syaoran y Sakura.

"Syao-kun díselo!" exclamo Hikari.

"Ya se, ya se" le dijo Syaoran.

"Mira Kinomoto-san, a Hikari no le gusta que nadie hable con su chofer. Tiene miedo que le cuestionen sobre la vida privada de ella y que llegue a manos de la prensa" lo dijo en un tono estricto.

"Si Kinomoto-san, asi es que si te llama, no le contestes" Hikari agrego. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de lo sorprendida que habia quedado, despues asintio levemente.

Hay gato encerrado, Sakura penso.

Hikari se fue inmediatamente. Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron solos.

"Por que le diste tu numero?" finalmente le pregunto.

"El fue realmente bueno, y simpatico" dijo ella avergonzada. "Quiero decir, que nos llevamos bien" miro hacia abajo, no podia ver a la cara al chico que le habia gustado por años y decirle que le gustaba otro.

"Ten cuidado con los hombres, algunos tienen malas intenciones. Ademas, ya escuchaste a Hikari" le dijo bruscamente. "A la otra que alguien quiera tu numero, dejamelo saber, yo te dire si te conviene." Ella se mordio el labio.

Cual es su problema? Ella se pregunto.

El fin de semana por fin llego, Sakura ya se habia acostumbrado a su nuevo jefe. Ella tenia planeado estar con Tomoyo para animarla. Desde que Eriol se habia marchado a Inglaterra, todo lo que hacia era, estar acostada y llorando. Sin embargo, el viernes en la noche recibió una llamada de un numero desconocido. Ella contesto.

"Bueno?"

"KInomoto-san? Soy Takeshi." Sakura no sabia que hacer. Tenia en mente las palabras de Hikari.

"Oh Takeshi-san, como estas?" ella no sabia como colgarle.

"Escucha, por que no vamos de a algun lado esta noche?" le pregunto alegremente.

"Ah, este dejame ver" ella estaba pensando que era lo que debia hacer.

"Pero dejame te cuento que va a pasar primero… Tengo que llevar a Li-san y Aihara-sama a un restaurante. Dijeron que se tomarian un taxi de ahí. Despues, yo te puedo ir a recoger y podemos ir a bailar" sus palabras la tentaban.

"Takeshi-san, suena muy divertido pero mi prima me necesita en estos momentos"

"Yo lo entiendo, solo queria salir un poco y relajarme. Trabajo para Hikari-sama siempre…" Sakura lo interrumpió.

"Sabes que? Vamos" le dijo ella.

"En serio?"

"Si, dejame me arreglo" ella colgo.

Sakura se arreglo en una hora. Se dio un chapuzón, se alacio el cabello, y se puso un vestido corto y negro con unos aretes verdes y tacones picudos verdes que iban con sus ojos. Le llamo a Tomoyo para cancelarle. A Tomoyo le parecio la idea, ella sabia que Sakura tenia que conocer a gente, especialmente a los hombres.

Alrededor de las 9:30 PM, Ryuu paso por ella.

"Te ves hermosa" le dijo en lo que la vio. Ella se sonrojo levemente.

Sakura y Ryuu hablaron de todo, eran muy parecidos. Cuando llegaron al club nocturno, Ryuu le abrio la puerta a Sakura. Hacian una bonita pareja, todos los miraban. Ryuu y Sakura se sentaron en la barra.

"Quieres algo de tomar?" le pregunto.

"No gracias, yo no tomo" le contesto.

"Vamos no seas timida" le insistio.

"Deme dos margaritas por favor" le dijo al cantinero.

Sakura se sentia nerviosa, ella sabia que algunos chicos ponian drogas en las bebidas de las chicas.

Le dio un trago, despues otro. No sintio nada extraño.

Bueno, no tiene drogas, ella penso.

No podian hablar con la música fuerte, solo miraban a las parejas bailando. Sakura se tomo su margarita, y Ryuu le dio otra. Se acabo esa tambien, se comenzo a sentir mareada. Jalo a Ryuu hacia la pista de baile, el se sorprendio.

"Bailas bien" le dijo al oido. Ella solo le sonrio. Sakura estaba divirtiendose demasiado bailando, como para escucharle.

De reojo Syaoran alcanzo a ver a Sakura bailando con Ryuu. Se movia bien, cerro sus puños fuertemente. Volteo a ver a Hikari, estaba ocupada hablando con todos sus amigos. Eso era lo que siempre hacia, el era como un trofeo para ella. A el no importaba porque ella solo era un trofeo para el tambien.

"Voy al baño" le dijo. Hikari asintio, y siguio hablando con sus amigos.

"Creo que tome un poco demas" le dijo Sakura a Ryuu. El solto una carcajada.

"Voy al baño" mientras que Sakura iba al baño un tipo le agarro la mano.

"Vamos a bailar" le dijo. Ella trato de soltarse de su agarre, pero el era demasiado fuerte.

"Con permiso señor, pero esa es mi chica" intercepto otro tipo. Cuando el tipo vio quien era solto a Sakura y se disculpo.

"Gracias señor, el me estaba asustando" le dijo a su salvador.

"Estas tomada?" le pregunto.

"Solo un poco" ella dijo avergonzada.

"Ni siquiera ves bien, soy Syaoran Li, tu jefe!" le dijo.

"Ay no! Eres Syaoran, que vergüenza!" Syaoran sintio que sus mejillas se enrojecian, miro hacia el otro lado.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los hombres"

"Lo se pero me queria divertir y usualmente no tomo… por eso me hizo daño" ella le dijo.

"Esta bien, pero ni pienses que voy a permitir que Takeshi-san te lleve a casa, no confio en el"

"Ok, gracias Syaoran" el sintio su corazon latir rapido, pero lo ignoro.

Syaoran y Sakura salieron del club nocturno. En lo que se sento ella en el auto se quedo dormida, el suspiro.

Le envio un mensaje de texto a Hikari:

Hikari, algo se atraveso. Tuve que irme de inmediato. Por que no le pides a Takeshi-san que vaya por ti?

Hikari le replico:

Ah esta bien bebe. Le llamare a Takeshi-san ahora! Adios!

Syaoran tomo el celular de Sakura, le envio un mensaje a Takeshi-san:

Takeshi-san, disculpa que me fui sin despedirme pero mi hermano mayor estaba ahí y me obligo a salir del club. Adios!

Syaoran dio una sonrisa de lado. Con eso no volvera a buscarla, penso.

Takeshi-san replico:

Esta bien Kinomoto-san, espero que no te metas en problemas. Ademas, me encanto como bailas! Adios!

Syaoran casi avienta el celular por la ventana, estaba muy enojado.

Nota de Autor: Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por mi faltas de ortografia y por todos los errores que he hecho. Como lo escribo muy rapido no me fijo en la escritura. Perdonenme. Y que les parecio? =) Me da mucha risa pensar que la dulce Sakura este tomada. Pero bueno tengo que aclarar que a mi en lo personal no me gusta tomar.. Y creo que se deben esperar hasta que tengan la mayoria de edad chicas! Dejen reviews!

Mimietgigi 3/25/11


	7. Chapter 7

Buen dia! Un capi mas para mis consentidas… es muy corto. Pero les tengo una sopresita! =)

AHRG: Gracias, sigue leyendola =)

Daianitahh: aquí esta! Besos y abrazos ^^

JenLi-Chiba92: claro q no pense que fueras una pervertida… tu sola te descubriste =) solo bromeo! Ajaja.. Soy una pesada no me hagas caso. Pues, espero que lo que esta pasando hasta ahorita te guste.

Llegando a ti

Syaoran llego al apartamento de Sakura, vio un muchacho parqueado afuera de ahí. Recordo la llamada que Sakura habia recibido la ultima vez, cuando el onii-chan (hermano mayor) y que tan enojado estaba porque no habia llegado a dormir. Esto se esta poniendo feo, se dijo a si mismo.

"Kinomoto-san, Kinotomoto-san" la intento mover para despertarla. Pero estaba en un sueño muy profundo.

Que se supone que deba hacer ahora? Se pregunto.

Ya casi eran las 2 de la mañanaaa, el muchacho del auto por fin lo encendio, se estaba yendo. Syaoran suspiro.

"Me debes una Kinomoto-san" le dijo. Pero ella seguia durmiendo.

Se bajo del carro y se dirigio a abrirle la puerta a ella. Tenia los pies sobre el asiento, haciendo que su vestido se levantara mas. Muy apenas le cubria las piernas.

"Esta bien, bella durmiente despierta!" el grito.

"Onii-chan, 5 minutos mas" le contesto. El se queria reir pero se quedo callado, sabia que todo eso no era gracioso.

"Kinomoto-san, dame tus llaves por favor" medio despierta, le paso su bolsa. Pensando que ella ya se habia despertado le pregunto:

"Puedes caminar hacia el apartamento?" no tuvo respuesta. El gruño.

La levanto con facilidad y se dirigio al apartamento. Se detuvo un segundo para cerrar su carro. El encontro las llaves y abrio la cerradura. Al entrar vio a su alrededor. Se veia hogareño y calido; no como su mansión que le hacia sentir frio.

La recostó en el sofa, dio la media vuelta para irse. Pero recordo que era peligroso dejar a Sakura tomada y sola.

"Chihuahua, lo que necesitaba, otra responsabilidad mas" el murmuró.

Se sento en el otro lado del sofa. Comenzo a mirar a su alrededor, tenia muchas fotos en la sala. Se miraba hermosa en todas, el sonrio. Sus ojos se detuvieron ante un album de fotos peculiar, se veia viejo.

Se paro y comenzo a ver las fotos. Era de el 4to grado, cuando llego a las ultimas fotos vio que ahí se encontraba el. No pasaron desapercibidas las letras grandes que se encontraban debajo de donde el estaba. Decia: PATAN, COBARDE, MENTIROSO, IDIOTA.

Cerro el album inmediatamente y miro a Sakura. Durmiendo como un niña inocente, nunca habria pensado que ella pudiera tener tanto rencor. Puso el album en su lugar y se volvio a sentar.

"Syao…ran" dijo ella en sueños. Se le acerco a ella.

"Te amo" termino diciendo. Las mejillas de Syaoran se sonrojaron de color escarlata, y su corazon le comenzo a latir rapidamente, el suspiro.

"Ay no, no otra vez" dijo en voz alta.

Nota del Autor: UUUUY yo quiero saber que le pasa a Syaoran.. Pero tengo que dejarle ahí porque me estoy durmiendo. Perdon, buenas noches y dejen reviews =)…zzzzzzz

Mimietgigi 3/27/11


	8. Chapter 8

_Aquí les va otro… las quiero =)_

_Lizzie Bennett 25: Vas por buen camino ajaja =)… disfruta el capi_

_Daianitahh: No te quedes con la duda jeje… lee. Besos y abrazitos ^^_

_Alice Sakurita: Aww que bueno que te agrado la parte donde Syao sonrojo… tenia miedo que lo odiaran demasiado jeje_

_VaaleePuki: ay ya se.. pero esque los martes estoy ocupada. Y pues tenia mucho sueño =s… este esta un poco mas largo =)_

_JenLi-Chiba92: Espero que te guste este capi =_

_Por si no se dieron cuenta… Sakura card captors no me pertenece =(_

_Intenciones escondidas_

_Syaoran observo a Sakura por los siguientes 30 minutos, estaba atonito al lado de ella. _

_Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella de nuevo, el penso._

_La miro mientras que dormia, era tan bella. Se atrevio a mirar sus piernas, una repentina sensación de tocarla le sobrevino. Dejo de mirarla._

_Que me esta pasando? Es mi empleada, y mi amiga de infancia. Ya le he lastimado demasiado y para tener el descaro de pensar en tocarla mientras duerme es imperdonable, el penso._

_Miro la hora 2:30 AM. Se alejo de ella, y cerro los ojos; se quedo dormido._

_Una alarma comenzo a sonar el sabado en la mañana, Sakura siempre corria a las 6:30 AM. Sakura gruño, "alguien puede apagar esa cosa por favor?" ella grito. Recordo que se suponia que estaba sola._

_Pero cuando escucho que se apago, se levanto como cohete. Sakura sabia que no estaba sola. Miro a su alrededor, oyo pisadas acercándose. Comenzo a retroceder, con miedo inminente en sus ojos._

"_Buenos dias Kinomoto-san" ella se tropezo con unos zapatos._

"_Auch" grito ella. Volteo arriba para ver quien era. Syaoran la ayudo a ponerse de pie._

"_Syao…Li-san, estas aquí?" ella le pregunto sorprendida._

"_Kinomoto-san, me puedes llamar Syaoran cuando estamos fuera de la oficina" le dijo mirando para el lado. "Y si, crei que te dije que tuvieras cuidado" termino diciendo._

"_Ok, tu tambien me puedes decir Sakura, y no recuerdo lo que paso ayer" dijo sonrojada. El asintio._

"_Pues te quedaste dormida en mi carro, y te traje aquí. Me quede para cuidarte por la noche, pero ahora que estas despierta me puedo ir" el le dijo. Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca._

"_Ay no, perdoname. Pero no te vayas aun, yo puedo hacer el desayuno" ella le ofrecio._

_Syaoran se quedo viendo a Sakura aunque tenia el pelo desordenado, el maquillaje desparramado, y su vestido arrugado se seguia viendo atractiva. Sakura sintio la mirada de Syaoran en ella, ella miro su vestido apenas y la tapaba, se sonrojo._

"_Dejame me tomo un chapuzon primero, oh y hay otro baño aya si lo quieres usar" Sakura se metio a su cuarto. En lo que cerro la puerta detrás de ella, se puso la mano en su palpitante corazon._

_De todas las personas, que sea Syaoran es demasiado, ella penso._

_Salio en 15 minutos, su pelo mojado, con una de tubo blanca y un short negro y corto. Syaoran sintio su instinto animal despertar otra vez._

"_Eso fue rapido" el dijo. Ella le sonrio._

"_Pues sabia que estarias esperando."_

_Ellos cocinaron juntos y hablaron un poco. Syaoran le siguio diciendo que tuviera cuidado porque los hombres no se pueden controlar a veces. Sakura solo se reia, mientras que Syaoran sabia que hablaba de el mismo._

"_Gracias por la comida" el dijo preparándose para irse._

"_De nada Syao…ran" ella pudo decir. Syaoran recordo sus palabras mientras que dormia, el sonrio._

"_Quieres venir a mi casa esta noche Sakura?" le pregunto. Su instinto animal controlandolo. Sin saber su mente criminal, Sakura asintio alegremente. Se fue del apartamento y se subio al auto._

"_Que estoy haciendo?" se pregunto a si mismo._

_Su relacion con Hikari no estaba del todo bien. Llevaban un mes saliendo pero desde que el habia regresado a Japon el habia perdido el interes en ella. Hikari habia sido su primera cita, su primer beso y su primera novia. Sin embargo, ahora parecia mas bien una buena amiga. Los resurgentes sentimientos por Sakura estaban jugando con su mente y cuerpo._

"_Tomoyo!" Sakura llamo a su prima de inmediato. Le dijo todo la historia y de cómo Syaoran la habia invitado a su casa esa noche._

"_Sakura no se te hace un poco extraño? Quiero decir, al principio el era muy distante contigo y ahora, te esta invitando a su casa?" Sakura penso por un segundo._

"_Si por supuesto que es extraño, pero no te molesta si voy a su casa verdad?" Tomoyo la penso para contestar._

"_No, claro que no solo llamame si me necesitas, si?" Tomoyo sonaba preocupada._

"_Si lo hare, cuídate Tomo-chan" Sakura colgo._

_Tomoyo siguio pensando en el cambio de carácter de Syaoran, le llamo a Eriol._

"_Hey Eriol, que haces?" le pregunto._

"_Bebe, estaba durmiendo pero no te preocupes" dijo bostezando._

"_Ahh perdoname, se me olvida el cambio de horario" se disculpo._

"_No, como te dije no te preocupes, y como has estado?"_

"_Extrañándote, y pensando en ti. Pero te queria preguntar algo"_

"_Lo sabia, tu no me llamarias por nada. Es sobre Syaoran y Sakura verdad?"_

"_Jeje… bebe no me digas que te molesto sobre ellos bastante"_

"_Si, si lo haces"_

"_Pues Syaoran quiere que Sakura vaya a su casa esta noche" Eriol se quedo callado._

"_Bebe te dormiste?" pregunto Tomoyo._

"_No, estoy pensando. Mas le vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Dile a Sakura que tenga cuidado alrededor de el" Tomoyo dejo de respirar._

"_Ok bebe, ay te dejo. Tengo que avisarle a Sakura"_

"_Buenas noches"_

"_Muah te amo!" ella le colgo. Intento de llamarle a Sakura, pero no contesto._

_Por que Sakura no contesta el teléfono? Ella se pregunto._

_Eran las 6:30 PM, Sakura se habia olvidado de cargar el celular y se le habia descargado. Estaba en camino a la casa de Syaoran, le habia tomado 2 horas para arreglarse. Se habia puesto un vestido morado corto con medias negras y tacones morados. Su cabello adornado en un chongito de lado con un corazon plateado y aretes plateados en forma de corazon._

_Ella timbro el boton en las puertas gigantescas de la mansion de Syaoran. Wei abrio la puerta._

"_Esta buscando a alguien señorita?" le pregunto amablemente._

"_Si estoy aquí para ver a Syaoran" ella le contesto._

"_Esta bien, espere aquí en la sala…" la miro para saber cual era su nombre._

"_Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto" le dijo._

"_Bueno espere aquí Kinomoto-san." El se fue._

_Ella estaba sentada en los sillones de la sala cuando Hikari salio corriendo y llorando. Vio a Sakura y se aproximo a ella. Sakura se puso de pie para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero ella no la dejo hablar._

"_Es toda tu culpa. Desde que tu apareciste en nuestras vidas todo se ha arruinado" Hikari empujo a Sakura. Sakura solo la veia confundida._

"_Detente Hikari, no le eches la culpa a los demas por nuestras fallas" Syaoran le grito. Hikari lo volteo a ver, y ella salio corriendo de la mansion._

_Nota del Autor: Que habra pasado entre Syaoran y Hikari? AAAA les dire pronto…. Dejen reviews mis queridos lectores =)_

_Mimietgigi 3/27/11_


	9. Chapter 9

Chicas T-T me estoy cansando de actualizar dia a dia! Pero voy a hacer todo lo que esta a mi alcanze. Aa y los reviews claro que me motivan a escribir mas jejeje

AliceSakurita: Jeje ni para que te miento no es facil actualizar seguido… =s pero pz como tengo mucho tiempo en mi mano lo hago. Pz no se si te guste este capi espero que si.. =) besos y abrazitos… muah *_*

Lizzie Bennett 25: pienso igual que tu.. No me gusta cuando las chicas perdonan a sus novios a si como si nada… me da mucho coraje jeje.

Daianitahh: uff ese niño ya besa el piso en el que ella camina ajaja =)

Princessmalfoy10: yo creo q su instinto animal o le puede ayudar o lo puede meter en problemas ^^

JenLi-Chiba92: No! Como crees? Pzz yo creo que te va a gustar mucho lo que vas a leer jeje.. Ntc =) disfruta

Sakura Card captors no me pertenece.. =s

No creas todo lo que veas

"Te encuentras bien?" Syaoran le pregunto a Sakura.

Ella estaba en total shock; sus manos le temblaban. Ella no era usualmente violenta pero ella sentia que minimo Hikari necesitaba una jalada de pelos. Movio la cabeza a los lados.

"Que es lo que ha pasado Syaoran?" finalmente le pregunto.

"Realmente no quiero hablar de ello" el le contesto.

"Aihara-san lo hizo sonar como que todo fue mi culpa, y si yo cause problemas, creo que los debo arreglar" ella le dijo.

Syaoran la miro a los ojos, se veia lastimado. Aparentemente, Hikari le habia dado donde mas le dolia, su orgullo.

"Me engaño" le dijo. Sakura sostuvo el aliento por un momento.

"Como lo sabes?" le pregunto.

"Como crees? Ella me lo dijo" Sakura no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Esto no tiene sentido, solo este lunes ustedes dos se veian bien y felices juntos" Syaoran miro hacia un lado, se puso de pie y se sirvio un whiskey.

"Todo era una mentira, supe desde el principio que ella no me amaba. Somos completamente diferentes. Ese dia cuando conociste a Takeshi-san, Hikari y yo tuvimos una pelea. Estaba muy enojada porque no le habia contestado las llamadas, y le dije que se estaba comenzando a parecer a Meiling, mi prima. Esas dos no se soportan, asi es que Hikari se ofendio. Me pregunto si me estaba viendo con alguien mas y le dije que no. No me creyó, empezo a asumir que tu y yo teniamos algo que ver. Le dije que ese no era un muy momento para hablar." Sakura tenia los ojos llorosos.

Ella sentia que todo era su culpa por alguna razon desconocida. Se puso de pie, y agacho el rostro.

"Perdoname por el dolor que te he causado a ti y a Aihara-san. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para arreglar esto solo dimelo"

"Sakura ya terminamos, me engaño con Takeshi-san. Paso anoche cuando el la llevo a su casa. Hikari dijo que tomo demasiado y… entonces paso" Sakura trago saliva.

Esa pudo haber sido yo, ella penso.

"Ay Dios mio… ay Dios mio… Yo no sabia que Takeshi-san era asi" ella dijo.

"No le eches toda la culpa a el, Hikari siempre lo trataba raro, yo creo que le gustaba"

"Takeshi-san me dijo que llevaba siendo su chofer por 2 años. Seguramente ya estaban familiarizados" ella agrego. Syaoran encogió los hombros.

"Pues, ay que olvidarnos de esos dos y quieres ver una pelicula o algo?" le pregunto.

"Syaoran… yo se que lo que paso no es facil para ti. No tienes que pretender conmigo, si quieres yo me puedo ir. Pero si quieres hablar sobre el tema, yo me quedo" le dio una sonrisa aseguradora. El se sonrojo levemente.

"Sakura dije, quieres ver una pelicula o algo?" solto una risa. Lo miro sin poder creerlo.

"Una pelicula esta bien Syaoran pero, antes que cambiemos de tema por completo. La amaste?" le pregunto avergonzada. Syaoran alzo la ceja izquierda.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no la ame" suspiro. "Que pelicula te gustaria ver?" Syaoran sabia porque no le importaba la traicion de Hikari, Sakura estaba acaparando toda la atencion y borrandola de su memoria.

"Algo lindo!" ella canto. Le salio una gota en la frente.

"Cuando dices lindo, te refieres a romantico?" el pregunto. Las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron.

"Ah… ah yo- yo queria decir" ella tartamudeo.

"Que te parece 'A Walk To Rememeber' (Discúlpenme no se mucho sobre películas románticas y mucho menos en español =s)?"

"Ay me encanta esa peli!" ella grito.

La dirigio a su cuarto, tenia muchos discos de video y libros. Miro alrededor del cuarto gigantesco, tenia verde por todas partes. Su cama tamaño king, tenia un cobertor negro con almohadas verdes sobre ella y 2 paredes eran verdes mientras que las otras 2 eran beige. Se veia muy bien con sus pisos de madera y los muebles. En la mera esquina habia un sofa pequeño beige, Sakura se sento en el. En frente del sofa habia una television plasma enorme, Syaoran puso el DVD y se sento al lado de ella.

Estaban terriblemente cerca, Sakura no podia prestar atencion a la pelicula.

Como puede ser que este pensando en besarlo cuando acaba de romper con Aihara-san? Ademas, que si no hubieran quebrado, acaso me sentiria igual? Se pregunto y hizo un puchero.

Syaoran habia notado que Sakura estaba en la luna. Habia estado bajo control, hasta que vio que hizo un puchero, no supo porque pero se le lanzo a Sakura. Su brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de ella, y su otro mano haciendo que ella lo mirara.

Sakura por fin se habia salido de su mundo, se encontraba cara a cara con Syaoran.

"Syao…ran" ella dijo. Mas no se pudo equivocar, el presiono sus labios contra los de ella.

Los corazones de ambos batian rapidamente. Era como si ellos debieron haber estado asi todo el tiempo, sus labios entrelazados. Sakura lo empujo.

"Syaoran, que te esta pasando?" Por dentro de ella no queria separarse de esos, deliciosos labios.

"Perdoname Sakura, no se que es lo que me sobrevino" el mintio.

La amaba, realmente la amaba y el sabia que ella lo queria. Solo que el no se sentia como que la merecia.

"Asi es que me acabas de besar por que algo te sobrevino?" el no le contesto nada.

"Sabes que Syaoran? Tienes razon los hombres no se pueden controlar" se puso de pie. "Y gracias por arruinar mi primer beso" ella salio de la habitacion.

La quijada de Syaoran se abrio.

Ese fue su primer beso? Yo acabo de arruinar su primer beso, el penso.

Nota del Autor: Uuy Syaoran que hiciste niñito tonto… y esa Sakurita que se hace del rogar ajaja.. Dejen reviews amiguis!

Mimietgigi 3/27/11


	10. Chapter 10

Chicas disculpen la tardanza pero estoy pasando por momentos muy difíciles. Mi abuelita esta muy enfermita, es muy triste. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida todo lo dejo en las manos de Jehová Dios. Por lo mismo, no creo que actualice tan seguido.

Lizzie Bennett 25: gracias por dejar reviews ^^

Pricessmalfoy10: si esa peli esta muy bonita, pero es tan triste :'/

JenLi-Chiba92: ay que te puedo decir… no creo que escriba algo como se dice pervertido en este fanfic. La verdad no me siento a gusto escribiendo de eso =s.. pero pues hare lo mas romantico que pueda OK? =) y si, no nos hemos conocido en persona pero ya siento que nos llevariamos muy bien jeje

NoRiko-Sakura: que bueno que te gusto ^^ gracias por dejar reviews

Eymi: wau *_* te gusta? Que bien! Esta historia se me ocurrió así no mas por que si, he ido agregándole cosas día tras día. Tienes toda la razon los hombres se dejan llevar por el impulso, pero esta bien porque las mujeres esperamos demasiado no? Jeje

SCC No me pertenece.

Haciéndose del Rogar

Sakura se quedo paralizada tras la puerta del cuarto de Syaoran, tenia sus dedos en sus labios. Una sonrisa se asomaba en las orillas de sus labios. Se estaba haciendo del rogar.

No puedo dejar que me bese solo porque esta soltera y se siente solo. No voy a ser su juguete. Si quiere algo conmigo, va a tener que ser una relacion seria, ella penso.

Wei la acompaño afuera.

"Tengo unas buenas noches Kinomoto-san" ella asintio alegremente.

"Usted tambien Wei" ella salio de la mansion y se dirigio a su apartamento.

Syaoran salio de su cuarto.

"Ya se fue?" le pregunto a Wei.

"Si señor"

"Se veia enojada o triste?"

"No señor, parecia estar muy contenta" Syaoran fruncio el ceño.

Asi es que quiere que le ruegue? Ya entendi Sakura, veremos quien aguanta mas, el penso. Un sonrisa de lado no dejo su cara.

Sakura llego a casa y cargo su teléfono, tenia 10 correos de voz 5 mensajes de texto. Estaba apunto de regresar las llamadas, cuando oyo que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Se pregunto quien pudiera ser, abrio la puerta.

"Sakura Kinomoto, esta noche te vienes conmigo a vivir!" a Sakura le corrio una gota por la frente.

"Onii-chan, como has estado?"

"He estado preocupado por ti. En donde estabas anoche, y por que no contestaste el teléfono hoy?" Sakura tomo un asiento, este iba a ser un discurso largo.

"Mira onii-chan, ayer llegue un poco tarde y olvide cargar el teléfono. Apenas esta cargando ahorita. Pero no veo porque quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo y tu esposa" ella se rio.

"No es gracioso monstruo! Eres joven y no tienes experiencia, alguien podria hacerte daño" le dio un discurso de una hora.

Se fue satisfecho cuando vio que Sakura estaba de acuerdo con el. Touya atesoraba a su hermanita, era tan diferente de tantas chicas de su edad. El se habia casado con Mizuki Kaho un muchacha que le habia movido el tapete. Ambos cuidaban de Sakura y querian que ella se casara con un buen chico.

Ese lunes, Sakura habia decido esconder su sentimientos en el trabajo. Planeaba pretender que nada habia pasado entre ellos; para su sorpresa alguien mas se presento en su oficina.

"Kinomoto-san, quiero hablar contigo" era Hikari, se veia devastada.

"Si claro, que es lo que me querias decir?" le pregunto consternada.

"Queria disculparme, ese dia estaba hecha un lio. Era obvio que Syaoran y yo no ibamos a durar, somos tan diferentes"

"Esta bien no te preocupes" le dio una sonrisa honesta.

"Gracias. Syaoran probablemente me odia sera mejor que me vaya…"

"No te odio Hikari, ya te he perdonado" ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Syaoran que estaba parado en la puerta.

"Estoy eternamente agradecida por eso, ya me voy. Tengo que ir a Hong Kong hoy" le dio un abrazo amistoso a Syaoran, y un abrazo fuerte a Sakura. Cuando salio de la oficina tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

"Es una buena persona" dijo Sakura.

"Si, siempre lo ha sido" Sakura lo volteo a ver, sintio su corazon pesado.

Sakura se perdio en sus pensamientos. Para cuando volvio a la realidad, Syaoran se habia ido sin que ella lo notara. Sin un perdon, rosas, o una confesion, no nada. Ella cerro los puños.

"Ese tipo, esta jugando conmigo de nuevo" ella murmuro

Ella se adentro en su oficina con la excusa que ella necesitaba unos papeles. La miro, y le paso los papeles como si nada. Ella le sonrio a el, y nada. No le dijo nada. Sakura salio de ahí muy frustrada.

"Tomoyo! No lo entiendo. Crees que este interesado en mi?" Tomoyo suspiro.

"Sakura le dijiste que los hombres no tenian control. Que esperabas? Ademas, el es tu jefe, acaso quieres que ande de volado contigo en el trabajo?"

"No pero yo estaba esperando algo mas de el"

"Por que no te pones una ropa que acabo de comprar?"

"Esa no es una mala idea"

"Que bien! Pero te tienes que tomarte fotos en ella para quedármelas yo" chillo Tomoyo.

"Esta bien, esta bien"

Sakura recogio la ropa en la casa de Tomoyo y tuvo que modelar en ella. Esa ropa realmente podia atraer atencion. Mientras que estaba ahí Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura que Eriol estaba haciendo planes de contratar a alguien que lo representara en Inglaterra, para que el fuera el presidente de la compañía y viviera en Japon. Sakura estaba feliz por Tomoyo.

Sakura se miro al espejo, estaba lista para cautivar la atencion de su jefe. Al caminar hasta su oficina todos volteaban y las bocas se habrian. Un chico hasta se cayo de su silla. Sakura entro a su oficina y se sento. Estaba esperando pacientemente la llegada de Syaoran.

"Buenos dias Li-san" por fin habia llegado. Estaba tratando de ver que llevaba puesto, la voz habia corrido que se veia hermosa. Vio su blusa rojo, el escote estaba perfecto, nada demasiado provocativo.

"Buenos dias Kinomoto-san" sonaba preocupado.

Que esta tramando esta chica? Puedo ver que quiere mi atencion. No estoy diciendo que esta mal, pero ella no es asi, el penso.

Sakura termino su trabajo y entro en la oficina de el, se lo entrego. Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron, frente a el estaba Sakura en una falda de tubo que delineaba sus curvas a la perfeccion. Ella se reclino en su escritorio, el aroma de ella lo jalaba. El trago saliva. Ella agarro su corbata; ellos se quedaron viendo.

"Tu corbata esta chueca" dijo Sakura.

"Que?"

"Dije, tu corbata esta chueca" ella se la acomodo.

"Gracias" le dijo el mirando hacia el lado. Sus mejillas rosadas eran evidentes. Sakura se rio, se volteo para irse de su oficina.

"Espera se te olvida el trabajo que tengo para ti" ella se volteo. Le dio un libro de 1000 paginas. Ella se quedo viendo el libro.

"Que es esto?"

"Tienes que aprender todas las reglas en este negocio para que empieces a manejar mis cuentas de banco" el le dio una sonrisa de lado.

"Cuanto tiempo me va a tomar?" le pregunto sin poderle creer.

"Para leerlo y aprenderlo toma como unos 3 meses" ella queria renunciar en ese momento pero su orgullo no se lo permitio.

"Hare todo lo que esta a mi alcanze Li-san" tomo el libro y salio de su oficina inmediatamente.

Cuando ya estaba solo Syaoran se solto a carcajadas.

"Ella va explotar con tanta presion lo se, y cuando lo haga va a tener que admitir que quiere trato especial. El trato especial que yo le puedo dar" se dijo asi mismo.

Pero ese fue un golpe bajo, el penso. Se quito la corbata.

Nota del Autor: chicas espero y sea de su agrado… no me siento del todo alegre =s.. pero porfis dejen reviews

Mimietgigi 3/27/11


	11. Chapter 11

_Chicas disculpen mi tardanza. Como ya les dije estaba muy triste por lo de mi abuelita. Pero como ella ya esta un poco mas estable, pues yo estoy contenta. Por lo pronto, espero que siga asi. Bueno pues esta vez si les quedo mal con las respuestas a sus reviews. Se me han acumulado tantos que pues es mas facil para mi agredecerles a todos a la vez. Y pues Gracias por su apoyo, las quiero mucho =)_

_SCC no me pertenece._

_Las rosas tienen espigas._

_Sakura estaba leyendo silenciosamente el libro en casa, no podia creer a su jefe._

"_Ay es un patan! Yo ya he estudiado todo esto. Pero le demostrare que puedo" avento el libro y agarro su celular._

"_Tommy!" ella grito por la bocina._

"_Si mi pequeña chilloncita?" Tomoyo pregunto._

"_El quiere que yo lea algo que ya se!"_

_Ella le explico a su prima lo absurdo que el era. Todo lo que Tomoyo podia hacer era estar de acuerdo con Sakura. Sino ya estaria en problemas tambien._

"_Sakura-chan, por que no me dejas preguntarle a Eriol? Tal vez el sepa que es lo que trama Syaoran"_

"_Si! Haz eso, y asegurate que no ponga de sobre aviso a Syaoran" ella le colgo en seguida._

_Tomoyo le llamo a su novio._

_Cuando me enamoro a veces desespero,cuando me enamoro,cuando menos me lo espero, me enamorose detiene el tiempo, me viene el alma al cuerpo, sonrio, cuando me enamoro_

_Eriol abrio su ojos, sabia quien era la unica que lo llamaba tan tarde. Le tenia su tono favorito, especialmente para ella._

"_Bueno?" le contesto._

"_Bebe! Te extrañado tanto. Haz encontrado un representante hasta ahora?" le pregunto alegremente._

"_Bebe se que no llamas para eso" Tomoyo hizo un puchero._

"_Ay bebe por que no puedes ni pretender?" ella solto unas risitas._

"_Y que es lo que quieres saber?"_

"_Pues es sobre Syaoran y Sakura… pero espera antes que digas algo. El esta siendo muy injusto. Quiero decir, quiere que ella lea un libro de 1000 paginas. Ella ya sabe como hacer su trabajo, no hay necesidad que estudie eso verdad?" Eriol no dijo nada, era raro que le diera ese libro a alguien fuera de la familia Li._

"_Ese libro es un poco diferente de lo que estudio, quiero decir que tiene los secretos de la compañía. El le ha de tener mucha confianza. Cuanto tiempo le dio?" Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida._

"_Ah, ah creo que ella me dijo 3 meses" Eriol suspiro._

"_Eso es imposible nos tomo a nosotros 3 años aprenderlo y leerlo"_

"_Osh yo no entiendo, entonces solo esta probando su paciencia o que? Le da mucho trabajo tambien" le dijo Tomoyo._

"_Sabe que ella no lo puede hacer en 3 meses, asi es que debe de haber razones escondidas para esto. Por que no le dices a Sakura que lo saque de sus casillas de alguna manera?" Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa colgate._

"_Gracias bebe, se que interrumpo tus sueños mucho. Pero te dejo regresar a ellos. Y mas te vale que yo sea la unica en ellos!" Le dijo Tomoyo en un tono tenebroso._

"_Si claro bebe" Eriol tenia una gota en la frente._

"_Adios" ella le colgo._

_Tomoyo penso por un segundo._

_Sacarlo de sus casillas, mhm, como es que Sakura lo puede fastidiar? _

_Una idea le paso por la cabeza. Muahahaha ella se rio malévolamente. _

_Sakura siguio poniendose la ropa que Tomoyo le habia dado. Lo que traia puesto era una blusa verde. Estaba ajustada a su cuerpo, la hacia ver muy bonita. Se habia puesto una falda ajustada, que era color café oscuro y estaba 4 pulgadas arriba de sus rodillas. Sus tacones verdes de 5 pulgadas la hacian ver mas alta._

_Como de costumbre todos la miraron cuando ella paso, ella suspiro. Solo queria la atencion de Syaoran. Tomo su asiento, miro todo el trabajo que tenia en el escritorio. No habia tenido una buena noche porque se habia quedado hasta la 1 de la madrugada leyendo el mentado libro._

_Puso su cabeza en el escritorio por un momento, cerro sus ojos._

"_Tomando un descanso?" Syaoran le pregunto a la bella durmiente. El vio que ella no se movio. Estaba tratando de no reirse, saco su teléfono y tomo una foto. Le toco el hombro._

"_Dime cuando llegue Syaoran" ella dijo mas dormida que despierta._

"_Ya estoy aquí" el le contesto, ella levanto la cabeza enseguida._

"_Ah Syao Li-san, buenos dias" ella le dijo con las mejillas coloradas._

"_Buenos dias a ti tambien Kinomoto-san" la miro a los ojos. Se sintio culpable. Despues de todo era su culpa que ella tuviera bolsas debajo sus ojos._

"_Disculpa que estuviera durmiendo en el trabajo, me quede hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo el libro que me diste" le dijo ella finalmente._

"_Kinomoto-san, sobre eso…" Syaoran fue interrumpido._

_Un trabajador entro a la oficina de Sakura y le dio una dozena de rosas rojas._

"_Disculpa, departe de quien son?" le pregunto Sakura._

"_Kinomoto-san, la persona en cuestion prefiere estar en anonimato" el trabajador se excuso y se fue._

_Sakura miro las rosas eran hermosas, las olio._

"_Me pregunto quien las envio" ella murmuro._

"_Tu novio tal vez…" dijo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido._

"_No tengo novio" ella le contesto._

"_Un admirador secreto entonces" el añadio._

"_O un amigo?" ella pregunto._

"_Si claro, oh y Kinomoto-san no tienes que leer libro por ahora" el se dirigio a su oficina._

_Sakura sintio como si Syaoran la habria astillado. Era el plan de Tomoyo, de enviarle rosas, para hacerlo parecer como si ella tuviera un admirador secreto. Pero ponerlo celoso no la hacia feliz para nada._

_Syaoran estaba sentado amargamente en su silla._

_Por que cada vez que intento acercarme a ella alguien mas se mete? Voy a necesitar ayuda de alguien mas, el penso._

_Nota del Autor: Chicas! Les gusto? Espero que si digo, yo sigo un poco triste pero estoy tratando. Y les gusta la cancion que eleji? Cuando me enamoro de Enrique Iglesias? =) Dejen Reviews porfitazz jeje_

_Mimietgigi 3/27/11_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola a todas mis chavas =). Pues parece ser que ya regrese para quedarme. Jeje. Bueno tal vez no saben todavia y por eso no han dejado reviews.. Verdad que si? Digan que si T-T… Pero para las que si dejaron reviews gracias._

_Alessandra Li: Que bueno que se te hace graciosa… yo soy muy chistosita jeje pero en la escritura hay no se me escucho muy amargada. Es un alivio saber que no seas esta triste del todo jeje_

_NoRiko-SaKura: mi abuelita esta mucho mejor gracias a Jehova =).. Y gracias por tu apoyo =. Y aquí va la continuación jeje_

_SCC no me pertenece._

_La esposa de Syaoran?_

_Despues del incidente las cosas entre Syaoran y Sakura estaban muy mal. Casi no se hablaban, solo por formalidades y para trabajo. Tomoyo se sentia culpable, habia sido su plan. Llevo a Sakura de compras y vieron peliculas juntas por los fines de semana. Dos semanas despues, Sakura parecia haberse acostumbrado a la nueva relacion con Syaoran._

_El siguiente lunes, Sakura se dijo a si misma que nada arruinaría su felicidad. Oh que tan equivocada estaba. Camino hacia su oficina, espero pacientemente a su jefe. Pero el nunca llego, ella se comenzo a preocupar. Syaoran no solia llegar tarde. De repente, oyó unas carcajadas que venian de la oficina de Syaoran y no era la risa de un hombre. El corazon de ella se detuvo por un instante. Se puso de pie y se dirigio a su oficina, ella toco cuidadosamente en su puerta._

"_Pasen" dijo Syaoran. El habia estado en su oficina todo el tiempo.._

"_Li-san no sabia que habias llegado temprano. Te puedo…" ella dejo de hablar y miro a la chica hermosa que estaba sentada arriba de su escritorio._

"_Necesitaba algo Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran le pregunto._

"_Ah no, no" se volteo para salir de su oficina._

"_Oye tu, traeme un te" le dijo la chica. Sakura la volteo a ver._

"_Oh si claro, te traera un te amm.." pauso para dejarla decir su nombre._

"_Me llamo Meiling Li" le dijo._

"_Ah esta bien, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura evito la mirada de ella._

_Meiling tenia una mirada intimidante igual a la de Syaoran. La misma expresión aburrida, solo que la de ella era mas dramatica. Tambien, sus ojos eran un par de diamantes rubíes, su largo pelo negro estaba atado con una cola de caballo. Ella traia puesto un vestido corto rojo, que incitaría hasta a los hombres mas fieles a que tuvieran un romance con ella._

_Sakura salio de la oficina, con su cuerpo entumecido. Se habia olvidado que Syaoran le habia dicho que el tenia una prima llamada Meiling. La pobrecita creia que Syaoran se habia casado con Meiling o algo. Estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos, caminaba como un zombie. Cuando llego a la cafeteria, respiro profundo._

_Mientras en la oficina de Syaoran…_

"_Y como te parecio?" Syaoran le pregunto a Meiling._

"_Esta bien, pero es una BAKA, malinterpreto nuestra relacion desde que nos vio"_

"_En serio? Le dije que tenia una prima llamada Meiling, supongo que lo olvido"_

"_Por que no aprovechamos esta confusion? Le podemos dar un poco de celos" Meiling le ofrecio._

"_Mira, lo dejo en tus manos. Yo trate unas cosas pero no funcionaron" Syaoran le dijo._

"_Esta bien, entonces sera a mi manera" ella sonrio._

_Sakura estaba tan distraida que no estaba agarrando la taza bien, cuando echo el te hirviendo, lo echo sobre su mano._

"_Itai!" ella grito. Escucho pasos aproximándola, desde el fondo de su corazon ella deseaba que fuera Syaoran._

"_Pero no lo era, era Eddie Hashimoto. El tipo que se habia caido de su asiento, el se habia obsesionado con Sakura desde el primer momento que la vio. El tenia pelo oscuro, ojos cafes oscuro, y piel clara. Por fuera era un chico normal. Sin embargo, habia algo diferente en el, su cerebro. Desde nacimiento era conocido como todo un prodigio. El habia estudiado bastante en la escuela, pero desafortunadamente no tenia el trabajo de sus sueños. Por eso Eddie, odiaba a Syaoran, sentia que el no lo dejaba triunfar en la vida. Ademas, el habia notado que Sakura solo tenia ojos para Syaoran, eso si el no lo podia permitir._

"_Estas bien Kinomoto-san?" Sakura solo asintio, tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Habia entumecido su cuerpo y con la quemada todos sus sentimientos habian emergido._

"_Dejame ir por unas vendas" Eddie le puso las vendas y le sirvio el te a Sakura. Sakura se lo agradecio, y salio de la cafeteria._

_Ella esta tan fuera de si que no noto que tenia lagrimas en su rostro, entro en la oficina de Syaoran._

"_Kinomoto-san, esta todo bien?" Syaoran le pregunto con tono preocupado. Sakura regreso a la realidad y se seco las lagrimas._

"_Oh si estoy bien, solo me queme con el te" le dio una sonrisa forzada. Syaoran se dirigio hacia ella y le tomo la mano vendada._

"_Itai!" Sakura grito de nuevo._

"_Kinomoto-san, tienes que ir al medico a que te revise eso" el le dijo._

"_Pero quien hara mi trabajo?" Sakura le pregunto._

"_Meiling se puede encargar de eso, verdad?" el volteo a ver a Meiling._

"_Si yo puedo, y Xiao Lang por que no me haces secretaria de una vez?" Syaoran le dio una sonrisa de lado._

"_Eso lo tengo que pensar" le dijo Syaoran._

_Sakura queria jalarle los pelos a Meiling. Primero le quita a Syaoran, despues se quema por servirle su te y ahora estaba tratando de quitarle el empleo. La paciencia de Sakura estaba llegando a su limite._

_Nota del Autor: =) uy una nueva faceta de Sakura esta empezando… jeje. Y bueno que rollo con Syaoran, como se le ocurre pedirle ayuda a Meiling? Se que es corto pero como tengo pensado actualizar diario pues con eso lo compensare.. CiaO! Besos muahhh. Dejen review_

_Mimietgigi 3/27/11_


	13. Chapter 13

Capi 13

SCC no me pertenece ni los personajes de Itazura na Kiss.

~~~~~~~~~Cicatriz~~~~~~~~~

Sakura ya no podia seguir amando a Syaoran, vio su mano quemada.

Si esto deja una cicatriz sera para recordarme de el dia que te dejo de amar Syaoran, ella penso.

Salio de la oficina, y se dirigio afuera. Ahi estaba Eddie sentado en su asiento, de lejos se veia como una buena persona. Ella ni siquiera le habia agradecido apropiadamente, ella suspiro.

"Hashimoto-san, te queria agradecer de nuevo por tu ayuda" el le sonrio.

"Fue un placer ayudarte, no lo pense dos veces cuando oí tu grito" Eddie no estaba con rodeos. El queria la atencion de Sakura, y no fallo. Ella se sonrojo.

"Ah, muchas gracias. Voy a que me vean esto, cuidate Hashimoto-san" se excuso y salio del edificio.

En la oficina del doctor…

"Pues como ve me queme la mano, por andar de distraida" Sakura le dijo al doctor.

"Dejame ver tu mano" el le quito las vendas. La examino. Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron coloradas.

El era nuevo, y ella habia sido asignada a el. El era muy guapo, y no tenia anillo en su mano izquierda. Ella sacudio la idea de su cabeza.

"Va a dejar una cicatriz?" le pregunto.

"Es eso lo que te preocupa?" le dio una sonrisa de lado. La hizo sonrojarse aun mas.

Su sonrisa podria derretir el corazon de cualquier chica.

"Irie-kun, podrias ayudarme con esto?" una enfermera de corta estatura entro interrumpiendo las miradas entre Sakura y el doctorsito.

"Aihara-san, estoy ocupado ahora. Te ayudo en casa" la enfermera se miro los pies, y se excuso. Sakura se pregunto que tipo de relacion habia entre ellos.

"Umm doctor disculpe pero no se su nombre" Sakura le dijo.

"Mi nombre es Naoki Irie" le sonrio de nuevo. "Mucho gusto Kinomoto-san" Sakura queria salir corriendo de ahí, el era demasiado perfecto.

El le prescribió algunas medicamentos, y le dio instrucciones de come usarlos.

"Si lo sigues al pie de la letra no tendras una cicatriz, ya que es una quemadura menor. Pero trata de no usar esa mano, puede ser doloroso" le dio la prescripción

"Gracias Irie-san" se puso de pie, y salio de la oficina del doctor.

Creo que el doctorcito es mi nuevo amor platonico, ella pensó.

Se dirigio al trabajo, le iba a decir a Syaoran como estaba. Iba pasando al lado de Eddie, se detuvo para decirle como esta.

"Hashimoto-san!" ella dijo alegremente.

"Ah Kinomoto-san, por que has regresado?"

"Vine a decirle a Li-san que estoy bien, que solo debo tener cuidado con esta mano hasta que se sane" sin saber, una pareja los veia desde lejos.

Syaoran y Meiling se miraron, ambos tenian la misma expresion, el ceño fruncido.

"Esto no me gusta Xiao Lang" ella dijo.

"Ni a mi, tu crees que este surgiendo algo entre ellos?' el pregunto tratando de sonar como si no le importara.

"No lo permitire" dijo ella amenazadoramente.

Regresaron a la oficina.

"Pues ire a decirle ahora" le dijo Sakura.

"Espera Kinomoto-san, me puedes dar tu numero?" ella se puso tensa, recordo las palabras de Syaoran:

"A la otra que alguien quiera tu numero, dejame saber, yo te dire si te conviene"

Ella trago saliva.

"Umm ahorita estoy usando el celular de mi hermano, pero cuando agarre el mio te dare mi numero" le mintio. El asintio entendiendola.

Siendo el genio que era, sabia que ella mentia. Era normal, ella realmente no lo conocia. Solo lo hacia que el la deseara mas.

"Ah, suena bien" le sonrio. Ella se sentio mal de haberle mentido, el era tan bueno y ella no le podia dar ni su numero.

Ni modo, ella penso.

Se dirigio a la oficina, esperaba ver a Meiling en su asiento. Pero no lo estaba, se fue directo a la puerta de Syaoran. Toco de nuevo.

"Pasen" Meiling dijo. Sakura sintio escalofrios recorrer su cuerpo.

Ella abrio la puerta, Meiling seguia sentada encima del escritorio de Syaoran. Esta vez no se sorprendio, solo la irritaba a mas no poder. Sakura les dio una sonrisa falsa. Syaoran sabia que era falsa porque sus sonrisas honestas iluminaban su dia, pero esta solo lo hacia sentir como el patan que era.

"Li-san," ella dijo en tono desinteresado "mi doctor dijo que estoy bien, pero que deberia tener cuidado con mi mano quemada" cuando dijo esto sus mejillas se pusieron rosas. Sakura tuvo que mirar su pies

Syaoran y Meiling se miraron.

"Oh esta bien, esas son buenas noticias" el respondio. Sakura miro hacia arriba, se habia perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Tienes algo en la mente Kinomoto-san?" Meiling pregunto. Sakura sintio que todo a su alredor temblo.

"Qu-que?" ella pregunto.

"Quiero decir si piensas en alguien o algo?" se comenzo a acercarse a Sakura. Sakura retrocedio varios pasos.

"C-claro que no" ella tartamudeo, miro hacia el otro lado.

"En serio? Te vi hablando con Eddie Hashimoto. Que fue eso?" Sakura levanto una ceja.

Quien se cree que es? Sakura penso.

"Si, me pidio mi numero. Hay algun problema?" Sakura la enfrento.

Syaoran se batia en su silla. Podia ver que la confrontación entre las dos chicas se estaba agitando.

"No, no lo hay. Pero si sabes que el odia a mi primo Xiao Lang verdad? Son grandes enemigos, y como mi primo te ha confiado información confidencial, eso es lo que me preocupa. La unica razon por la que el trabaja aquí es porque a mi Tia Yelan le da lastima" los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron.

Hashimoto? Claro, soy una tonta como no lo percibí. El debio heredar la empresa Hashimoto, pero con esta crisis, cayeron en bancarrota. Y espera, dijo primo? Ella penso.

Miro haciabajo, Meiling no tenia que ser tan mala. Tal vez el fue su enemigo hasta cierto punto pero las cosas podian cambiar. La miro directo a los ojos.

"Con todo el respeto, Meiling Li-san, mi vida personal es algo que no te incumbe. Sin embargo, no te preocupes por que yo vaya a dar información confidencial" Sakura tenia las manos en las caderas. Se dio cuenta y las dejo caer a los lados.

"Ya estuvo bueno, ustedes dos dejen de discutir. Meiling me puedes dar un momento con Kinomoto-san por favor?" Syaoran se sobo la sien. Ella asintio y salio de la oficina.

"Disculpa Li-san, no se que me sobrevino" Sakura se disculpo.

"Asi es que ya conociste a mi prima, si no discutes con ella, no la conoces" el comento.

"De todas formas, no le debi hablar de esa forma"

"No importa, ella es la que se deberia disculpar contigo. Yo soy tu jefe no ella, pero lo que ella dijo es verdad. Fijate bien a quien le das tu numero, si recuerdas mis palabras verdad? Algo esta raro en Hashimoto-san, solo que no he hallado nada aun" el hablo con sinceridad.

Sakura no pudo mas que evitar verlo, el sonaba tan genuino. Su corazon se sentia gozoso.

"De hecho, si recorde, es por eso que le menti. Le dije que estaba usando el celular de mi hermano pero que cuando agarrara el mio, se lo daria" ella se sonrojo.

Buena chica, el penso.

Se paro de su asiento, y se aproximo a ella.

"Me da gusto escuchar eso, confio en ti Sakura. No quiero que nadie te lastime tampoco" puso una mano en su barbilla. Le dejo un besito suave en sus labios.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Cualquier rastro de Naoki o Eddie se borro de su mente instantáneamente.

Nota del Autor: Uuy esto no estaba planeado pero mi mente loca hizo esto… y pues amo los momentos SxS. Pero que creen? Jeje las dejo imaginandose que va a pasar.

Mimietgigi 3/27/11


	14. Chapter 14

Para las que aun no se han dado cuenta… soy muy inestable jeje. Cambio el rumbo de la historia cuando me canso, pero pues lo esencial se queda. Y chicas estan listas? Aquí les va!

Alessandra Li: ^^ ese es el punto, me gusta escribir cosas que pues no he leido antes. Debo decir que no es facil jaja

Princessmalfoy10: No esperes mas lee =)

VaaleePuki: Creo que dejaste a Sakura asustada en una esquina.. Y yo detrás de ella jeje.

Lizzie Bennett 25: Ay que bien! Me da gusta que estes por aquí =).. Y gracias mi abuelita esta bien por ahora, gracias a Jehová Dios =

JenLi-Chiba92: Oh tienes toda la razon yo quiero a alguien asi, no te miento hay un chavo muy bueno que anda detrás de mi. Y pues es muy dulce, me hace canciones y toda la cosa pero pues no es Syaoran ajaja =P. Disfruta el capi =)

NoRiko-SaKura: ajaja pues todavía no acabo con el doctorcito y con Eddie. Pero pues este capitulo es para verlos juntos y contentos =) Gracias por tu apoyo =

SCC no me pertenece.

El Amor Brota

"Syao-o Li-san, espera! Por que sigues haciendome esto?" Sakura por fin exploto. Haciendo un espacio entre ella y Syaoran.

"Sakura perdoname, pero es que ya no aguanto mas. Me he vuelto a enamorar de ti" Sakura no podia creerle.

"Deja de mentir, para todo esto, tu no me amas. Yo quiero una relacion seria y no una aventura con mi jefe" Syaoran se rio.

"Pues si crees que eso es lo que quiero, te equivocas. Digo podemos hacer eso tambien" el dijo en tono burlon.

"Syaoran! Ya detente, no estoy jugando. No quiero salir lastimada" el la envolvio entre sus brazos.

"Y no saldras lastimada" le cuchicheo al oido.

"Me lo prometes?" Sakura le pregunto, con su corazon latiendo a mas no poder. Al sentir sus manos, ella sentia escalofrios por todo su cuerpo.

"Si" sus labios estaban solo centimetros de los de ella.

"Bueno, y que somos?"

"Eres mi chica"

"Syaoran!" ella lo empujo.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Quieres ser mi novia?" Sakura le sonrio.

"Lo tengo que pensar" Syaoran gruño. Sakura se comenzo a reir. Ella presiono sus labios contra los de el. El lo profundizo, la empezo a besar apasionadamente. Era algo nuevo para Sakura, su cuerpo se sentia debil.

Syaoran sintio algo diferente tambien, no eran como los besos de Hikari. Con Sakura el sentia como si besarla era algo insaciable. Syaoran cargo a Sakura hasta su escritorio. Se detuvieron para tomar aire.

"Bravo!" dijo Meiling. Ella empezo a aplaudir.

Ambos la voltearon a ver, sus mejillas rojas como tomates. Aparentemente, los habia estado viendo por mucho tiempo.

"Meiling! Por que nos estas espiando?" Syaoran pregunto furioso.

"Que yo solo esta asegurandome que no estuvieran haciendo bebes aquí" dijo bromeando. Syaoran ayudo a Sakura a bajarse del escritorio.

"No, no es eso!" Sakura dijo avergonzada.

"Entonces que era eso?" Meiling pregunto.

"Le pedi que fuera mi novia" Syaoran contesto por ella.

"Ay, que dulce! Ya era hora, digo ya se que me pediste ayuda. Pero Syaoran era obvio que ella te ama…" Syaoran la callo.

"Meiling ya se" Syaoran dijo, Sakura sonrio.

"Espera Meiling, el te pidio ayuda para salir conmigo?" Sakura comenzo a reirse.

"Ya estuvo bueno. Ahora, Sakura como no puedes usar tu mano izquierda, por que no te sientas aquí conmigo y llenas todos los documentos. Tu, Meiling te vas a encargar de la computadora y las llamadas. Y Sakura asegurate que lo haga bien, por favor" Sakura asintio, mientras que Meiling rodó los ojos.

Media hora despues Sakura fue a checar a Meiling. El cabello de Meiling estaba alborotado, habia papeles por todas partes, Sakura respiro entrecortadamente.

"Necesitas ayuda Meiling?" ella le dio una mirada asesina.

"Claro que si, por que llaman tantas personas, mandan faxes, quieren faxes. Ay no, me estan volviendo loca!" Syaoran salio de su oficina cuando escucho lo gritos de Meiling.

"Meiling! Que hiciste?" Sakura defendio a Meiling.

"No esta bien, fue mi culpa. Debi haber tenido mas cuidado cuando servi el te. Meiling yo me encargare de esto" empezo recoger los papeles y arreglar todo. Sentia el dolor pero lo aguantaba.

Syaoran tomo los papeles de sus manos.

"Ve a mi oficina y sientate alla. Le enseñare a Meiling como usar la computadora, el fax, y como transferir las llamadas" le apunto hacia su oficina. Ella obedecio.

Syaoran regreso a su oficina, solo faltaba una hora para la salida. El aclaro su garganta.

"Sakura"

"Si Li-san" lo llamo por accidente.

"Esto te va tomar tiempo, verdad?" el se rio.

"Definitivamente" el tomo su asiento.

Estaban trabajando en silencio hasta que por fin el lo rompio.

"Que vas a hacer despues de el trabajo?" el le pregunto, ella lo volteo a ver.

"Umm nada, me voy a bañar, dormir y eh eso es todo" Sakura contesto.

No te puedo decir que casi todo el tiempo, cantaba en la regadera dedicandote canciones, tenia sueños donde siempre estabas tu y le llamaba a Tomoyo para hablarle de ti, ella penso.

"Ay Dios mio! Olvide decirle a Tomoyo" ella grito. Syaoran se tapo los oidos.

"Y yo olvide lo ruidosa que puedes ser" ella le hizo un puchero.

"Que malo eres" el le dio una sonrisa de lado.

"Y acaso no te puedo acompañar en la regadera, y en la cama?" el le pregunto. Ella se congelo.

"Umm… pues yo no estoy lista… para eso" ella murmullo. El se rio. "Que es tan gracioso?"

"Solo estaba bromeando Sakura, solo queria visitarte un rato" el le dijo.

"Oh, pues claro ven, yo cocinare algo"

"Suena bien, pero yo te ayudo a cocinar"

Meiling entro a la oficina de Syaoran.

"Syaoran solo quedan 5 minutos, ya me voy y dame una tarjeta de credito!" Meiling le exigio, el se la dio.

"Pero no compres demas, acuerdate de la ultima vez? No sabias como llevarte las cosas a Hong Kong" el le dio su sonrisa de lado, ella asintio sin muchas ganas. Meiling se fue inmediatamente.

Al pararse Sakura para salir de la oficina, miro hacia atrás. Syaoran la estaba viendo, sabia lo que el queria pero no iba a caer por sus ojos de cachorrito. Ella pretendio que se iba a ir.

"Sakura!" el grito tras ella. Ella volteo.

"Si Syaoran?" ella le pregunto.

"No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?" el contesto.

Sakura miro a su novio, era tan guapo. El habia sido su primer amor y primer beso. Ella habia esperado mucho tiempo y sabia que podia seguir esperando para mas intimidad con el. Camino hacia el, y le dio un besito.

"Te veo despues Syaoran!" ella dijo alegremente.

Syaoran miro el piso, un simple besito lo hacia extremadamente feliz. Respiro profundamente.

Syaoran controlate, el penso.

Sakura estaba apunto de subir a su carro, cuando una voz familiar la detuvo.

"Kinomoto-san, como estuvo el trabajo?" Eddie pregunto.

"Estuvo genial Hashimoto-san" ella contesto.

El examino sus gestos, se veia muy contenta.

Algo paso, lo se. Pero no permitire que Li se quede con ella, el penso.

"Oh que bien, te dejo ir!" el comenzo a alejarse.

"Cuidate!" ella le dijo tras el.

Cuando Sakura llego a sus hogar, limpio y se dio un regaderazo. Se puso algo comodo, ella queria que Syaoran la amara por como ella era realmente.

Syaoran toco la puerta de Sakura, ella abrio. Vio su ropa, ella traia una camisa azul con unos jeans, su cabello mojado. El traia una camisa blanca y jeans. Ambos se habia puesto lo mas comodo que habian encontrado.

Syaoran trago saliva. Tenia miedo de perder el control.

Ambos se pusieron a cocinar, dejaron la olla calentarse. Casi no hablaban, estaba comenzando a sentir extraño.

"Pues, que bonito estuvo el dia" Sakura bromeo.

"Es normal, no? Apenas comenzamos a salir hoy"

"Lo se, pero llevamos conociendonos mucho tiempo" ella se dirigio al sillon.

"Ay que ver tele!" el ofrecio.

El seguia cambiando los canales, estaba tan enfocado que no noto que Sakura se le estaba arrimando. Finalmente la volteo a ver, ella le sonrio.

"No muerdo Syaoran, por que te sentaste tan lejos?'

"No me senté lejos" el respiro profundamente de nuevo.

"Hey, por que no vamos a jugar en mi cama un rato?" ella le dijo seductivamente. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

"Sakura, si dices cosas asi, me voy a ir" el le contesto. Ella comenzo a reirse.

"Perdoname pero es que estas tan tenso, dame tu mano" ella tomo su mano y se recargo en el.

No habia nada en la tele que distrayera a Syaoran, de la belleza que estaba recargada en el. Se estaba comenzando a sentir ansioso.

Sakura sabia Syaoran estaba nervioso pero no entendia que era lo que le pasaba. Su mente inocente no le permitia saber que habia un animal gritando para escaparse de Syaoran. Ella le dio un empujoncito

."Ne Syaoran, te puedo dar un beso?" sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. El se sintio como el peor de los novios, estaba tan ocupado tratando de controlarse que la habia ignorado.

Syaoran abrazo a Sakura, el permitio que ella cerrara el espacio entre ellos. Estaba tan entretenidos en sus besos que no vieron que la olla estaba hirviendo. Syaoran comenzo a sentir que no podia controlarse. La solto. Sakura lo miro confundida.

"Se esta quemando algo?" el pregunto. Sakura se levanto.

"Ay no la comida!" ella grito.

Nota del Autor: ajajaja.. Se les quema la comida =). Ya estan juntos…. Jeje. Haber que se tiene entre manos ese Eddie. Por favor dejen reviews! Muah las amooOOO!

Mimietgigi 3/27/11


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas, se que me demore y mucho! Pero estaba enfermita.. =(

Bueno no las hago esperar mas… lean!

Culpable?

Syaoran llego a su hogar, dio un fuerte suspiro. Su cena se habia quemado, asi que habian tenido que ordenar pizza. Se sintio aliviado que nada paso entre los dos. El no estaba listo, y obviamente Sakura no estaba lista para algo asi. Una voz juguetona lo sobresalto.

"Xiao Lang, que hiciste?" Meiling pregunto.

"Nada. Llegaste temprano" el contesto.

"No cambies la conversacion. Espera, no me digas, lo hiciste?"

"Que? Meiling, callate!"

"Oh como lo pense, no lo hiciste, y eso te hace sentir desesperado" ella se burlo. Syaoran se le aproximo amenazantemente, como quieren decir, siguele y vas a salir lastimada.

"No estes perdiendo mi tiempo" el se dio la media vuelta. Ella lo tomo del brazo.

"Espera! Xiao Lang, tu sabes que yo siempre he tenido sentimientos por ti. Juzgando por como Sakura es, ella no te va a satisfacer aun, porque no me usas a mi hasta que ella este lista?" lo dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos.

"Meiling, no olvides que aunque fuimos comprometidos desde nacimientos, yo nunca te quise, por eso lo cancelamos. De lo otro, no te rebajes de esta manera" se la quito de encima. Ella se repuso enseguida.

"Solo esta jugando BAKA, no me digas que realmente pensaste que yo hablaba en serio?" ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su cuarto.

"No vuelvas a decir cosas tontas" el gruño.

Meiling cerro la puerta, se recargo en ella, y comenzo a llorar.

"Xiao Lang BAKA, me pediste ayuda para conseguirte a alguien. Me haces venir hasta aca, justo cuando comenzaba a olvidarte. Pero ahora, ahora te tengo que ver todos los dias y deseo que sea yo la persona a quien amas" se dijo a si misma.

Sakura recibio una llamada de Tomoyo, ella contesto y se cubrio los oidos.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo grito.

"Si?"

"Por que tuve que saber por Eriol que tu y Syaoran andan?" Sakura trago saliva.

"Te iba a decir, solo que tu te me adelantaste" ella le contesto.

"Claro que lo ibas a hacer, olvidalo, dime cada detalle" ella le exigio.

Sakura le dijo todo, se tuvo que estar tapando los oidos durante toda la conversación porque Tomoyo gritaba "KAWAII!".

Sakura fue a agarrar el correo, miro todas las cartas, todas era deudas excepto una. Se veia diferente, ella la abrio. Decia:

"Querida Sakura,

Si no terminas con Syaoran Li, yo personalmente le dejare saber a tu padre, donde trabajas. Se todo sobre ti, se lo mucho que tu papa odia el camino que estas tomando. No creas que estoy jugando.

Hablo en serio"

Sakura respiro entrecortadamente.

Ella habia esta huyendo de su padre desde el tercer grado. El siempre habia querido que Sakura y Touya se encargaran de la empresa. Pero ellos dos no quisieron porque sentian que su padre no los amaba. Por eso, Fujitaka Kinomoto, su padre, los corrio. Sakura y Touya tuvieron que cuidarse ellos mismos.

Ellos recibían cartas de su padre, en donde les pedía que regresaran. Pero con la condicion que se encargaran de la empresa. De cada trabajo que obtenian eran despedidos por una razon desconconocida. Se dieron cuenta que su padre estaba pagandoles. En fin, se movieron a Tomoeda, un pueblo pequeño. En donde su padre no los podia encontrar.

Hasta ahora, Sakura comenzo a llorar. Le temia a su padre, era poderoso. Talvez Syaoran no la correria, pero Fujitaka trataria de arruinar a Syaoran indirectamente. En realidad la empresa de Li y la de Kinomoto ya eran enemigas. Fujitaka habia cambiado desde que Nadeshiko, su madre habia muerto. Fujiataka se hizo estricto e insensible, es por eso que sus hijos se alejaron de el.

Syaoran no podia dormir, seguia moviendose en cama.

Creo que lo que mejor que puedo hacer es no estar solo con Sakura, el penso.

El siguiente dia, Sakura entro al edificio cabizbaja. Se topo con alguien.

"Kinomoto-san, que te pasa?" era Eddie.

"Estoy bien" ella contesto. Se dirigio a su oficina.

Syaoran llego poco despues.

"Sakura buenos dias!"

"Buenos dias, Syaoran" ella dijo. En seguida vio que algo la estaba molestando.

"Hey esta todo bien?" ella lo miro a los ojos.

"Si" le dio una falsa sonrisa.

Syaoran le iba a plantar un beso, pero la puerta se abrio. Era Meiling.

"Meiling, llegas tarde!" Syaoran dijo.

"Quieres decir temprano?" ella pregunto. El rodó los ojos.

Sakura vio los ojos de Meiling estaban hinchados, era obvio que habia estado llorando.

"Sakura, ya se te olvido que te debes sentar al lado de mi, por ahora?" Syaoran pregunto. Ella asintio y lo siguio.

Ellos estaban trabajando silenciosamente; no era raro, mas bien, un silencio placentero. Pero Sakura sabia muy bien que tenia que hacer algo con esa carta. Meiling entro corriendo.

"Xiao Lang, la Tia Yelan esta aquí!" ella grito.

"Que?" el pregunto exasperado.

"Si ella me llamo, dice que tenemos una reunion de emergencia ahorita!" ella contesto.

"Bueno, vamos al cuarto de reunion. Sakura puedes por favor servir el te? Espera, no estas lastimada. Tu puedes escribir todo lo que mi mama dice" se puso de pie y fue a buscar a alguien que sirviera el te.

Sakura siguio a Syaoran en el cuarto de reunion. Todos los asociados de Li, Yelan, una chicas, y Meiling ya estaban sentados.

"Madre, me da gusto verla de nuevo" Syaoran comento. Ella asintio.

"Xiao Lang, te extrañamos!" las 5 chicas exclamaron. El asintio.

"Ha pasado algun tiempo" ella contesto.

"Que esta pasando?" el pregunto.

"Recibi una llamada de alguien diciendo que se ha difundido información de las cuentas bancarias" ella dijo. Syaoran tomo un asiento, Sakura se sento al lado de el.

"No lo puede creer, quien es el principal sospecho?" el pregunto.

"Es ella" Yelan dijo apuntando hacia Sakura. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada escribiendo 'se ha difundido información de las cuentas bancarias', para notar que todos la estaban viendo. Siento las miradas, y dejo de escribir.

"Disculpen, quieren algo de privacidad?" ella pregunto.

"No queremos una explicación" Yelan dijo.

"Que? De que estan hablando?"

"Tu eres una de los herederos de la empresa Kinomoto no?"

Sakura trago saliva.

"No, quiero decir debo ser pero… por razones personales no tengo nada que ver con Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi padre" ella dijo valientemente. Syaoran la vio con odio.

"Por que no me dijiste?" el pregunto.

"No me cambie el nombre, sigue siendo Sakura Kinomoto. Entiendo porque creen que yo pueda ser un sospechoso, sin embargo ni me cruzo por la mente meterme en los negocios de Kinomoto o los tuyos"

"Estas diciendo que no darias tu maximo potencial aunque trabajaras para nosotros?" Yelan pregunto.

"No quise decir eso" ella suspiro, "miren en mi defensa no sabia que trabajaria para ustedes. Yo crei que trabajaria para Eriol Hiragiizawa" miro haciabajo. "Entiendo que no confien en mi, Li-san le dejare mi renuncia en su escritorio" ella se puso de pie.

"Primero contestame, fue todo falso?" Syaoran pregunto. Sakura se sintio herida, era obvio que el no le creia.

"Li-san, sabes donde vivo. Cuando estes listo para escuchar, ve y hablaremos de esto con calma" ella le contesto y salio del cuarto.

Syaoran se quedo en el cuarto, con todos. Ellos estaban viendo la investigación, todo apuntaba a que habia sido Sakura. Solo ella podia obtener ese tipo de información clasificada. Eso si, por lo menos afuera de la familia, porque todos en la familia tenian acceso a ella. Se tenian mucha confianza.

Sakura lleno la carta de renuncia y dejo en escritorio de Syaoran. Ella queria llorar pero estaba enojada, estresada y cansada. Todo lo que deseaba era irse a casa. Se dirigio a la salida, Eddie la intercepto.

"Kinomoto-san, adonde vas?" el pregunto.

"Pues voy a buscar un trabajo nuevo" dijo sinceramente.

"Oh que triste noticia, pero antes que te vayas, por que no me das tu numero para contactarte" Sakura le dio una mirada de molestia.

"Sabes que? Si, te lo dare" lo escribio un pedazo de papel y se lo dio.

"Gracias Kinomoto-san" el dijo.

"No hay de que, cuidate Hashimoto-san" ella salio del edificio.

Las camaras de seguridad habian sido puestas en Sakura todo el tiempo.

"Lo ves, te dije que habia algo raro entre Hashimoto y Kinomoto" Meiling dijo.

"Meiling, callate! Tengo ojos" el dijo amargamente.

Sakura se subio a su auto, se puso el cinturon de seguridad. Respiro profundo, un sonrisa falsa seguia puesta en sus labios.

"Pues al menos mi papa no me va a encontrar ahora" se dijo a si misma, su voz amenazante a quebrarse.

No puedo llorar ahora, tengo que llegar a casa, ella penso.

Tomoyo estaba de compras cuando recibe una llamada de Eriol.

"Tomoyo, nuestra relacion es real?" Eriol pregunto. Tomoyo solto todas las bolsas.

"Eriol! Que tipo de pregunto es esa?" ella grito.

"Mira dime la verdad, todo esta bien, yo no guardare ningun rencor hacia ti" el contesto.

"Bebe, claro que es real. Te amo y nada puede separarnos, verdad?" pregunto con lagrimas amenazando a caerse.

"Tomoyo, en ese caso que tanto sabes de lo que difundio tu prima?" el corazon de Tomoyo paro.

"Que difundio que? Que ha pasado con Sakura?"

"Yelan and Syaoran estan planeando demandar a Sakura si ella es responsable de todo" Tomoyo apreto el celular.

"Sabes que Eriol, desde el momento que dudaste de Sakura, en ese momento tu me perdiste!" Tomoyo colgo.

Ella le estuvo llamando a Sakura desesperadamente pero ella no contestaba.

Sakura estaba en cama, apeñuscada como un bebe sosteniendo su almohada. No queria contestar llamadas, solo queria dormir y olvidar que toda su vida habia sido destruida por alguien, Syaoran. Si el le habria creido, seria muy diferente. Pero no, el escogio no creerle a ella, y olvido sobre los supuestos sentimientos entre ellos.

"Syaoran BAKA!" ella grito y cerro los ojos. Lagrimas escaparon sus ojos; y quedo dormida.

Syaoran llego a su hogar, el estaba tratando de evitar a su madre, pero no habia manera de escaparlo.

"Xiao Lang, ya era hora" ella dijo seria.

"Madre tenia cosas que hacer" el contesto.

"Espero que no hayas ido a ver a esa intrusa"

"Claro que no, voy a dormir ahora"

"Espera, como dejaste que te engatusara?"

"Madre ya se lo dije muchas veces, no sospeche de ella porque fue una amiga de la infancia! Ni siquiera sabia, que era rica"

Meiling se metio en la conversación.

"Ne Xiao Lang, le diste el libro de la empresa?" Syaoran le dio una mirada asesina.

"Que clase de idiota le da un libro tan importante a una secretaria?" Yelan grito.

"Me encargare de esto Madre!" el contesto, y se dirigio a su cuarto.

Syaoran se avento en la cama, el queria una explicación. El no entendia como no se dio cuenta que ella era la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto. El sentia tantas emociones que querian explotar. Tenia sus manos en su rostro, lagrimas se comenzaron a formar y pronto rodaron por sus mejillas. La ultima vez que Syaoran habia llorado, habia sido cuando su padre habia muerto. Pero ese dia, un chica, Sakura, lo hizo llorar.

Tomoyo estaba afuera del apartamento de Sakura, comenzo a tocar. Nadie abria, se preocupo. Tomoyo comenzo a llamar su nombre. Pero nadie abria la puerta. Se puso una mano en el corazon.

"Sakura, se lo que paso. Te creo, alguien esta tratando de arruinar tu vida. Mi amorcito por favor, abre la puerta" lo dijo ahora de rodillas.

Sakura por fin abrio, sus ojos estaban hinchados, se veia atontada.

"Hey Tommy'

"Sakura, me asustaste. Pense que habias hecho algo muy tonto!" abrazo a su prima. Sakura la rechazo.

"Por ese, yo nunca cometería un suicidio! Tomoyo, escuchame cuando digo esto. Odio a Syaoran y lo que sea que tenga que ver con el!" ella grito y cayo a los brazos de su prima, llorando.

"Calma, calma que yo arreglare todo esto. Tu no te tienes que preocupar por nada" Tomoyo dijo.

"Gracias Tommy" ella le respondio.

Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron en el sillon; Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura de cómo habia tronado con Eriol y que ni siquiera valia la pena. Sakura prendio la tele, estaba en las noticias.

"Acabamos de escuchar que Sakura Kinomoto, hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto va a ser demandada por Syaoran Li por dar información de la empresa. En serio, como tienes a la hija de tu rival trabajando como tu secretaria?" el reportero anuncio.

"Sakura tienes que salir de aquí la prensa te va a encontrar enseguida, y muy pronto tu padre tambien!" Tomoyo agrego.

"Lo se!" ella respondio.

"Vamonos, traete los mas indispensable. Te vienes a mi hogar" Tomoyo la apuro.

"Esta bien, dejame agarro mi bolsa y espera el correo!" ella grito.

Fue a agarrar el correo, tenia otra carta rara. La abrio, y la leyó frento a Tomoyo.

"Querida Sakura,

Sabia que tu no dejarias a Syaoran asi de facil, asi es que lo tome en mis propias manos.

Ten una feliz vida."

Ambas chicas se vieron. Esa era la prueba que necesitaban para enseñarle a su abogado que era inocente.

Nota de Autor: Este capitulo se me hizo difícil escribir… pero bueno espero no lo odien. Dejen reviews porfis!

Mimietgigi 3/27/11


	16. Chapter 16

A todas mis amiguis gracias por leer y dejar reviews… Aqui va el capitulo mas tragico de toda la historia! =(

Alessandra Li: Gracias por estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones =)

Ravishing Girl: Deja de leerme la mente jejeje… ya mero das por el clavo! ^^ La agonia de Syaoran acaba de empezar T-T, pero se lo tiene bien merecido!

Lizzie Bennett 25: Si todo esta bien dificil entre ellos =s… Tenia planeado 20 capitulos pero todo depende de cuantas ganas tenga de escribir jeje.

Un acontecimiento horrible!

Tomoyo jalo a Sakura fuera de su apartamento.

"De prisa Sakura, yo te presto ropa y todo lo que puedas necesitar!" le dijo.

"Pero, pero" Sakura trato de agarrar un par de cosas.

"Sueltalo, la prensa esta tras tus huesos!" ella grito.

Subieron al auto, un monton de flashes comenzaron a encandilarlas. La media ya estaba ahí.

"Tomoyo ya llegaron!" Sakura grito.

"Lo se, te dije que te apuraras. Ahora, como se supone que llegare a casa? Estamos acorraladas" Tomoyo contesto.

Tomoyo es el tipo de persona que cuando esta bajo presion, pues no piensa bien. El problema era que estaba detrás del volante!

En el hogar de Syaoran.

"Prende la tele mama!" Feimei, la hermana de Syaoran grito. "Xiao Lan, ven rapido!" ella agrego.

"Que es todo este relajo?" Syaoran pregunto, entrando a la sala.

"Velo tu mismo" Feimei contesto.

"Encontramos a Sakura Kinomoto, parece que se quiere dar a la fuga" la reportera anuncio.

"No va a ningun lado, probablemente solo va a casa de su prima para huir de la media" Syaoran comento.

"Por lo que veo, es la misma Tomoyo Daidouji ayudando a su prima. No creo que sea lo mejor que pueda hacer por su reputacion y la de Sonomi Daidouji" siguio diciendo.

"Espera, que es lo que esta haciendo?" Yelan pregunto.

"Esta loca?" Feimei pregunto.

"No, no hagas eso!" Syaoran grito.

"Parece que, Tomoyo Daidouji ha perdido la cabeza. En un intento de escapar de la media esta manejando a toda velocidad por una carretera muy transitada" la reportera dijo sintiéndose horrible por las chicas.

Sakura estaba gritando y pataleando en el carro.

"Tomoyo para! Me estas asustando, escucha esta bien me pueden tomar todas la fotos que quieran!" le rogo a su prima que fuera mas despacio.

"No Sakura, te sacare de este enredo. Todo fue mi culpa, tu tomaste ese empleo por Eriol, fue toda mi culpa!" Tomoyo comenzo a llorar.

"Tommy no, todo va estar bien. Tenemos evidencia!" Sakura miro hacia fuera de su ventana.

Un carro se avecina hacia ellas a toda maquina. Era otro paparazzi tratando de alcanzarlas.

"Tommy te amo" Sakura murmuro, cerrando sus ojos.

"Que?" Tomoyo miro al lado de Sakura.

"Ahh!" ambas chicas gritaron.

En el hogar de Syaoran.

"Oh no, oh no! Ese otro carro esta apunto de pegarles a las chicas" la reportera dijo con lagrimas.

Syaoran sostuvo su aliento, el queria salvar a Sakura.

"NO!" el grito cuando el otro carro les pego. Syaoran tenia sus manos en su rostro, lloraba sin ningun control.

"Kinomoto-san esta muerte" dijo una Feimei en estado de shock.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando…" Yelan fue interrumpida.

"Callense! Callense las dos, el dinero no vale mas que la vida de una persona!" les grito con todo el coraje que sentia. Syaoran cayo a rodillas.

El carro dio tres giros, quedo todo aplastado, como un cubo. Ambulancias, y bomberos ayudaron sacar a las chicas. Ambas estaban inconscientes. Sakura estaba llena de sangre, el otro carro habia pegado de su carro. Tomoyo estaba herida tambien, pero no tan grave como las heridas de Sakura. Sakura respiraba con dificultad.

El paparazzi no estaba realmente herido, solo asustados. Se sentian horrible por haberle pegado al carro de las chicas. La policia estaba investigando quien tenia la culpa.

Ahora en el hospital Sakura y Tomoyo fueron llevadas derechito al cuarto de emergencia.

"Que es lo que paso?" el doctor pregunto, mientras corria hacia el cuarto.

"Estuvieron en un horrible accidente de carro, esa chica cubierta en sangre parece ser la mas afectada" los paramedicos le dijeron al doctor.

"Esta bien" el doctor respondio.

Syaoran se puso de pie, y se dirigio a la puerta.

"Adonde crees que vas?" Yelan pregunto.

"A donde mas?" el replico y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

En la mansion Kinomoto.

"Kinomoto-sama, que quiere que hagamos?" un hombre en saco oscuro pregunto.

"Destruye a los Li!" Fujitaka estallo.

"Si señor!" el hombre salio de la oficina de Fujitaka.

Fujitaka respiro profundamente.

"Mi bebe, ella va a morir" el lloro. "Desde que murio Nadeshiko, yo he perdido el amor de mis hijos!"

Mientras, Touya iba en camino al hospital. Mizuki estaba con el, ella seguia diciendole que se calmara.

"Mizuki, no me digas que me calme. Mi pequeño monstruo esta…" su voz se rompio.

Toda la prensa esta afuera del hospital amontonada, esperando noticias de Sakura y Tomoyo.

"Aihara-san, vas a ser asignada a las chicas. Eres la unica desocupada, y Aihara-san por favor no hagas nada tonto!" la supervisora de enfermeria le dijo.

Son tan jovencitas, tienen que mejorarse, ella penso; empujando las lagrimas.

Naoki entro al cuarto.

"No te quedes parada" el dijo.

"Si, Irie-kun!"

Naoki respiro profundamente, se veia palido. El queria salvar la vida de las chicas.

"Estan muy mal?" Kotoko pregunto.

"Kinomoto-san tiene dos costillas rotas, un golpe en la cabeza y ha perdido mucha sangre. Tomoyo esta inconsciente, no tiene señas de golpes; pero estoy esperando los resultados" el dijo.

"Kinomoto-san? La chica que estuvo aquí ayer?" Kotoko pregunto.

"Si, no has visto las noticas?" el replico.

"No estaba viendo otra cosa" ella murmuro.

"Caricaturas?" el pregunto.

"Si" ella contesto avergonzada.

Una asistente entro al cuarto de emergencia.

"Irie-san, alguien quiere ver a Kinomoto-san"

"Es familia?" el pregunto.

"No lo creo, es Syaoran Li"

"Aihara-san encargate de el, dile que ella esta en estado critico y que solo miembros de su familia la pueden ver" el dijo. Ella asintio.

Kotoko fue a buscar a Syaoran, el estaba sentado en una silla, su cabeza sumergida en sus manos.

"Disculpe, es usted Syaoran Li?" Kotoko pregunto.

"Si, en donde esta Sakura?" el pregunto desesperadamente, se puso de pie.

"Disculpe, ella esta en estado critico, me temo que solo miembros de su familia la pueden ver"

"Que? Esta en estado critico… me tiene que dejar verla" su voz estaba tambaleante.

"Disculpe" Kotoko replico, lagrimas formandose en sus ojos.

Syaoran callo en sus rodillas, Kotoko se sento al lado de el.

"Quiere algo de comer?" ella pregunto. El movio la cabeza a hacia los lados.

Sonomi llego al hospital, estaba llorando.

"Mis bebes!" ella grito. Empujo a toda la prensa.

Touya y Mizuki tambien se adentraron en el hospital. Vieron a Sonomi, y la abrazaron. Notaron a la enfermera y al chico en el piso.

"Disculpe enfermera, estoy aquí para ver a mi hija y sobrina" Sonomi dijo. La enfermera se puso de pie.

"Habla de Kinomoto-san y Daidouji-san?" Kotoko pregunto.

"Si ellas!" Touya grito.

"Esta bien, espere aquí!" ella corrio para ir avisarle a Naoki, se tropezo.

Syaoran se paro, se seco las lagrimas.

"Tu, tu eres Syaoran Li!" Sonomi exclamo, el asintio.

"Eres hombre muerto!" Touya grito. Se le fue encima, le comenzo a propinar unos golpes pero Syaoran solo se dejaba.

"Solo matame por favor!" el le imploro.

Mizuki detuvo a Touya.

"No Touya, no vale la pena. Esta tan herido como nosotros!" ella dijo.

"Esta bien, pero no te quiero ver por aquí!" Touya grito, Syaoran asintio, y se dirigio a la cafeteria.

Kotoko encontro a Naoki, el estaba checando la herida en la cabeza de Sakura. Se veia muy preocupado, el no se comportaba asi usualmente. Le dieron muchos celos a ella.

"Amm Irie-kun, llegaron los familiares" Kotoko dijo mirando sus pies. El noto que ella estaba celosa.

"Dejalos pasar, o y hablaste con Syaoran Li?" Naoki pregunto.

"Si, ya lo hice. Se ve muy mal" Kotoko contesto.

"Deberia de estarlo, es su culpa" Naoki dijo.

"Que? No, fue un accidente de carro. Como puede ser su culpa?"

"El y su familia planeaban demandarla. La media llego a su hogar, y comenzaron a seguirlas. Estas son las consecuencias" el contesto.

"Sigo sin ver como esto pueda ser su culpa!" ella grito, y se excuso.

Kotoko fue a buscar a Sonomi, Touya y Mizuki.

"El doctor dice que pueden pasar" los guio al cuarto de emergencia.

Kotoko salio del cuarto, queria encontrar a Syaoran Li. Habia algo sobre el que llamaba su atencion. Se veia como una buena person, 'por que el podria ser la causa de la situación de Sakura y Tomoyo?', ella se pregunto.

Kotoko busco por todas partes, no estaba en ningun lado; se dio por vencida. Su estomago gruño, ella se dirigio a la cafeteria para agarrar un snack.

"Hey" Syaoran la llamo. Ella se volteo para ver quien le hablaba.

"Hola te he estado buscando!" ella chillo.

"En verdad, y por que?" el pregunto amargamente.

"Pues, porque te quiero ayudar. Te puedo decir como va Kinomoto-san" ella dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Syaoran brillaron.

"En serio? Harias eso por mi?"

"Si, dame tu numero. Yo te mantendré al tanto de sus analisis. Escucha, se que se recuperara, pero tienes que ser paciente y fuerte" ella le dijo.

Syaoran le dio su tarjeta, ella la puso en su bolsillo.

"Aihara-san!" una voz la estremecio.

"S-si, supervisora" Kotoko tartamudeo.

"Donde has estado todo este tiempo?" cuestiono a Kotoko.

"Disculpe, le pedi que se sentara conmigo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien" Syaoran contesto por ella.

"Oh Li-san, entiendo son momentos difíciles para ti verdad?" ella le replico.

"Si, y no puedo hacer nada. Gracias Aihara-san, adios Sasaki-san" le sonrio a Kotoko, dejandola avergonzada.

"Deja de babear, ve a checar a las chicas!" grito Rika.

"Si!" Kotoko se dirigio al cuarto de emergencia.

La supervisora de enfermeria, tambien conocida como Rika Sasaki, se masajeo la sien.

"Que voy a hacer con esta chiquilla?" Rika se pregunto en voz alta.

Nota del Autor: Pues ya esta, este capitulo me dio mucho pesar. El siguiente capitulo les aseguro que tendra un poco mas humor hacia el final por lo menos. Dejen reviews porfitaz! ^^

Mimietgigi 3/27/11


	17. Chapter 17

Nuevo capi! Perdon por la tardanza, es que como que se esta poniendo complicada la cosa jeje

AHRG: Gracias por learla.. =) la verdad es que me siento muy contenta por todos los reviews que he recibido. Poco a poco se van a acomodar las cosas, ya lo veras ;P

Lizzie Bennett 25: Oye tienes toda la razon el mugre Syaoran se ha salvado de muchas.. Pero es que lo quiero tanto jajaja! Soy una completa boba por el. Ya llegara su turno!

Alessandra Li: En serio? Wau segun yo, la historia comienza a ponerse a aburrida jeje. Gracias por dejar reviews =)

NoRiko-SaKura: Konnichiwa.. Espero hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones! Jeje yo soy toda una masoquista, parece que me gusta mas cuando sufren mis personajes favoritos, claro que cuando estan contentos es lindo. Demo, jajaja no me hagas caso. Disfruta la historia!

JenLi-Chiba92: You… ajaja te espere y espere y por fin llego tu review. En lo que lo vi me puse las pilas para comenzar este capitulo que por cierto me tomo mucho tiempo. =s Tienes toda la razon he hecho sufrir a mi Saku demasiado, es un mal habito tengo. Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda en ese aspecto jeje. Me ayudas? Ah y no te he dicho que soy Mexicana? Ajaja… pues si solo que vivo en USA desde hace mucho. Me antojasta las galletas T-T. Aaaay como sufro! Besos amiga! Espero te vaya bien en los examenes!

Princessmalfoy10: Uuy pues porque no lees por ti misma? =)

Marie250: No te preocupéis =)… no dejare la historia. Me entretiene mucho jeje. Gracias por dejar un review!

SCC no me pertenece ni los personajes de Itazura na Kiss.

Pelea

Meiling estaba recostada viendo el techo. Cerro los ojos, recuerdos recurrentes la azotaron. Ella recordo cuando el carro de Tomoyo dio vueltas, todas las ambulancias, y el grito de Syaoran. Ella comenzo a llorar. En eso recibio una llamada.

"Bueno?" ella contesto.

"Es esto lo que querias?" la voz pregunto.

"No, esto no era lo queria. Tu lo sabes, yo la queria, realmente me caia bien. Pero la queria alejada de Xiao Lang" ella contesto desesperadamente.

"Pues, lo tienes todo para ti misma. Escuche que esta en un coma"

"Por que actuas como si fuera toda mi culpa? Tu me ayudaste Hashimoto-san!" ella grito..

"Baja la voz! Alguien te podria escuchar" Eddie le dijo.

"Ya no importa, yo no queria que nada de esto sucediera!" ella colgo.

Tomoyo tenia su cara en sus rodillas, no habia querido probar bocado en 3 dias. Desde que se habia despertado no se podia perdonar a si misma por conducir tan rapido. Aunque todos le habian dicho que habia sido la culpa de los paparazzi porque se habian pasado en rojo; de acuerdo con las investigaciones de la policia.

Alguien toco en la puerta de su habitacion en el hospital, ella levanto la mirada. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Que haces aqui?" ella pregunto sin ninguna emocion presente.

"Vine a ver como estabas"

"Estoy bien, ya te puedes ir"

"Perdoname Tomoyo"

"Vete Hiiragizawa-san!" ella grito. Su energia dejo su cuerpo, sintio que el mundo le dio vueltas.

"Tomoyo!" fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho, se desmayo.

"Tommy te amo!" Tomoyo escucho la voz de Sakura y otra vez. Se levanto enseguida.

"Sakura!" ella chillo. "Sakura!" la siguio llamando.

Enfermeras vinieron a ella, la inyectaron con calmantes para tranquilizarla. Eriol vio cuando lo hicieron, miro hacia el otro lado. Le afectaba ver a la chica que el amaba de esa manera.

"Por que no te has ido?" ella pregunto cuando las enfermeras se habian ido.

"Yo te quiero cuidar" Eriol contesto.

"No me hagas reir, la unica persona que me puede hacer feliz en este momento es Sakura" sus ojos estaban llorosos.

"No querrías que ella te viera triste verdad? Tienes que ser fuerte Tomoyo" le dijo.

Tres meses pasaron, Sakura seguia en coma y Tomoyo la visitaba todos los dias.

Fujitaka habia obtenido acceso para ver a Sakura cuando Touya no estaba. Le dio gracias a su hijo por permitirle verla. Ademas, Fujitaka habia hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para atacar a los Li. El estaba constantemente quitandole los clientes importantes y manipulando la media para que hablaran mal de ellos.

Syaoran habia estado muy estresado con todo, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era la salud de Sakura.

Kotoko le llamo a Syaoran para actualizarlo acerca de Sakura.

"Hey Syaoran, como estas?"

"No tan bien, y tu?"

"Aw, yo estoy bien. Pero que pasa?"

"Extraño a Sakura"

"Ya se que la extrañas, pero te iba a decir que Naoki ha visto progreso en ella. Como a veces mueve sus dedos, es poco progreso lo se pero es algo, no?" Syaoran suspiro.

"Tienes razon Kotoko, tengo que ser fuerte. Gracias de nuevo!"

"Syaoran no hay problema. Oye la quieres ver?"

"Que? Claro!"

"Que bien! Te voy a meter a escondidas a su cuarto esta noche!" Syaoran sudo la gota gorda.

Tomoyo y Eriol se empezaron a juntar de nuevo, pero esta vez ella solo queria su amistad. El la ayudo a recuperarse mas pronto.

"Eriol vamos a visitar a Sakura" ella lo invito, y el asintio.

Fueron a su cuarto, Sakura se veia tan en paz e inocente. Tomoyo tomo su mano.

"Sakura-chan, te extraño!" ella le dijo. Lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Tomoyo.

"Cuando te vas a despertar bella durmiente?" Tomoyo pregunto. Se le acerco para darle un abrazo. Tomoyo respiro entrecortadamente.

"Que pasa?" Eriol pregunto.

"S-se movio un poco, llama al doctor!" ella grito. Eriol hizo lo que ella pidio.

Naoki llego al poco tiempo.

"Asi es que dices que se movio un poco cuando la abrazaste?" Naoki pregunto, ella asintio alegremente.

"Crees que se este despertando?"

"No creo…" se detuvo. Su boca se abrio.

Sakura comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente. Naoki se puso de pie rapido, cerro todas las persianas para que la luz no lastimara sus ojos.

"Kinomoto-san, me puedes oir?" el pregunto.

"Sakura, te extrañe!" grito Tomoyo.

Poco a poco Sakura empezo a hablar.

"Donde estoy?" ella pregunto.

"Estas en el hospital. Te acuerdas del accidente?" Naoki pregunto.

"No lo recuerdo" ella contesto.

"Esta bien, te voy a hacer un par de preguntas" Sakura asintio.

"Sabes tu nombre?"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"Bien, tu edad?"

"Tengo… Umm yo no lo recuerdo"

"Bien, sabes quien es ella?" Naoki apunto a Tomoyo. Tomoyo le sonrio.

"Umm… lo siento no lo se" Sakura contesto, Tomoyo miro haci abajo a sus pies.

"Esta bien no te preocupes puede que sea amnesia. Te acuerdas de algo mas? Como de tu familia, o algo?"

"Recuerdo a Touya y a papa" ella contesto.

"Con eso esta bien, les llamare ahora para que los veas" Naoki se puso de pie y se fue.

Tomoyo vio desesperanzadamente a Sakura.

"Sakura te amo" ella cuchicheo y salio del cuarto, Eriol se excuso y fue tras de ella.

"Tomoyo!" el llamo tras de ella, ella corria a toda velocidad.

Tomoyo estaba llorando sin poder detenerse, finalmente cayo de rodillas. Eriol la alcanzo.

"Es justo que se olvide de mi, despues de todo fue mi culpa!" ella sollozo.

"No Tomoyo, no digas eso, fue un accidente" la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Eran la 7 en punto, Kotoko sabia que nadie estaba vigilando a esa hora. Lo que Kotoko no sabia era que Sakura ya habia despertado. Ayudo a Syaoran a meterse sin que lo vieran, el estaba muy nervioso.

"Kotoko estas segura que la puedo ver?" el pregunto.

"Claro, claro solo no dejes que nadie te vea" ella cuchicheo.

Lo dejo en el cuarto de ella solo. El tomo un asiento al lado de su cama. Syaoran la vio, su hermoso rostro lucia tan en paz.

"Sakura-chan, perdoname por todo. No me importa nada, no me interesa el pasado, y lo unico que deseo es que seas feliz" el dijo.

"Disculpa, puedes prender las luces?" Syaoran brinco del asiento.

"Eh? Sakura has despertado?" el pregunto sorprendido.

"Ah perdon, no queria asustarte" ella contesto. Syaoran prendio la luz.

"Ahh Syaoran-kun eres tu!" ella chillo. El noto su voz, era diferente.

"Si soy yo" el sonrio.

"Me da mucho gusto verte" ella dijo alegremente.

"Y cuando despertaste?" el pregunto.

"Hoy en la tarde. Pero aun sigo cansada, por eso el doctor me dijo que deberia descansar. Sabes algo, estaba muy triste cuando te fuiste" ella le menciono. Syaoran fijo la mirada, el noto que actuaba diferente.

"Escucha Sakura estoy muy apenado por todo" el le dijo.

"Ah no lo estes, Tomoyo me ayudo…" Sakura se detuvo. Se puso una mano en la frente.

"Que pasa?" el pregunto.

"Oh nada, solo recorde algo. Mas bien a alguien"

La puerta se abrio, Touya entro. Vio a Syaoran y apreto la quijada.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura pregunto sorprendida.

"Monstruo, hasta que por fin estas despierta" volteo a ver a Syaoran. "Que haces tu aquí?"

"Onii-chan no seas rudo, el esta aquí para verme" ella contesto por Syaoran.

"Es comprensible. Syaoran Li, me puedas dar un momento afuera por favor?" Touya pregunto.

"No Touya el no puede. Acaba de llegar, y yo quiero hablar con el" Sakura chillo.

Touya rodó los ojos. Miro a Syaoran.

Lo veo Touya, hay algo mal en ella. Actua como una niña de nuevo, Syaoran penso.

"Sakura, te dejo hablar con tu hermano. Ha de tener algo importante que decirte" Syaoran dijo.

"No! Syaoran-kun ha sido mucho tiempo que no te veo. No me dejes de nuevo!" ella lloriqueo.

"Ah Sakura no llores, todo esta bien, me quedo" el contesto nervioso. Sakura tomo su brazo, el se sonrojo.

"Gracias Syaoran-kun!" Sakura dijo.

Touya le mando unas miradas asesinas a Syaoran, pero sabia que lo estaba causando Sakura.

"Sakura, como es que recuerdas a este tipo Chino? Pero no puedes recordar a tu mejor amiga?" Touya la cuestiono.

"Pero ya la recorde. Gracias a el!" Sakura comenzo a hablar con Syaoran. "Ne Syaoran-kun como estuvo Hong Kong?" Syaoran sudo la gota gorda.

"Estuvo bien, nada nuevo" el contesto con vergüenza.

"Aw… que suave! Yo siempre he querido ir. Pero lo unico que se decir es wo ai ni" ella bromeo. Las mejillas de Syaoran se enrojecieron aun mas.

"Sakura sabes lo que estas diciendo?" Touya pregunto.

"Onii-chan, claro que lo se. Estoy diciendo como estas" ella comenzo a reirse.

"No es verdad" Touya gruño.

"Esta bien chicos me estoy sintiendo cansada de nuevo. Creo que voy a tomar otra siesta. Pero cuando me despierte, quiero que sigan aquí, OK?" Sakura les dijo.

Sakura se durmio de nuevo. Touya y Syaoran salieron del cuarto.

"Ya fue mucho idiota… Que haces aquí?" Touya pregunto.

"Vine a ver como esta… y despues me di cuenta que ya habia despertado" el contesto. Touya lo esquino.

"Crees que porque se ha olvidado de todo, tu puedes venir aquí y pretender que nada paso?"

"No, ese no el caso. Vine a pedirle disculpas tambien"

"Mira, no te quiero ver. Puedes venir a verla cuando yo no este aquí" Touya dijo directamente.

Kotoko los vio hablando, ella trago saliva. Al lado de ella estaba Naoki, ya la tenia en la mira; lo habia estado deteniendo para que no fuera al cuarto de Sakura.

"Irie-san, no sabia que este hospital le permitiera la entrada a las habitaciones de los pacientes a cualquiera" Touya comento.

"No lo hacemos, hay un problema Kinomoto-san?" Naoki pregunto.

"No realmente, solo que mi hermana cree que este tipo es su amigo. Cuando claramente es su enemigo" Touya dijo. Naoki volteo a ver a Kotoko.

"Tu tienes algo que ver con esto?" le pregunto. Kotoko se mordio el labio.

"Yo lo deja entrar al cuarto" ella contesto valientemente.

"No estoy sorprendido de que la enfermera BAKA haya permitido entrar a este patan al cuarto de mi hermana" Touya dijo furiosamente. Los ojos de Kotoko se abrieron.

"Kinomoto-san, el no la habia visto en 3 meses. Disculpa fue toda mi idea" ella se disculpo.

"Kinomoto-san no te preocupes, yo me encargare de la enfermera BAKA" Naoki dijo. Syaoran se sintio molesto, no le gustaba la manera que estaban tratando a Kotoko.

"No fue…" Syaoran fue interrumpido por Kotoko. Movio su cabeza para los lados, señalándole que dejara las cosas como estaban.

"Syaoran creo que te deberias de ir" Kotoko le dijo, el asintio silenciosamente.

Naoki jalo a Kotoko en su oficina.

"Kotoko justo cuando pense que no podrias ser mas BAKA, me equivoque. Por que lo dejaste entrar en el cuarto de Kinomoto-san?" Naoki le pregunto.

"Ya les dije, no la había visto en 3 meses" ella contesto.

"Tu ya conoces las reglas, te pueden correr por esto. Pero como mi madre me lapidaria, te voy a dejar con un aviso" le dijo friamente. Kotoko asintio, y salio de su oficina.

De todas formas ya era hora para que ella se fuera. Mientras caminaba hacia afuera lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ya tenia 25 años, y todavía no podia hacer que el la amara. Cuando llego a casa de Naoki se fue derechito a su habitacion. Ella recibio una llamada.

"Hey Kotoko" era Syaoran.

"Hey Syao, como te va?" ella pregunto triste.

"No me gusta la manera que esos idiotas hablan de ti Kotoko" el dijo.

"Estoy acostumbrada, todos me tratan asi" ella le dijo.

Kotoko le explico la situación. Como ella se habia tenido que mover a su casa porque la suya se habia destruido y de que cada vez que trataba de irse la mama de Naoki lloraba.

"Es realmente triste vivir asi, lo amo con todo mi corazon pero el me ve como la mas BAKA de todo el mundo" ella dijo.

"Esta equivocado. Kotoko por que no te sales de ahí? Yo tengo un lugar espacioso; tu te puedes quedar aquí hasta que encuentres un hogar. Trae a tu padre tambien" el se ofrecio.

Kotoko le agradecio y le dijo que lo pensaria.

Touya le dio una llamada a Tomoyo.

"Touya, como esta Sakura?" ella pregunto inmediatamente.

"Esta mejor, y ya te recuerda"

"Que? En verdad? Como?" ella pregunto alegremente.

"Ese es el problema, fue por Syaoran Li. No tengo idea como, pero cuando hablo con el se acordo de ti"

"Ella hablo con el? Ay a quien le importa, se acuerda de mi!" Tomoyo chillo.

Touya colgo, sabia que ella comenzaria a gritar.

El siguiente dia…

"Buenos dias Kinomoto-san" Kotoko canto alegremente cuando vio a Sakura.

"Ah buenos dias" ella dijo bostezando.

"Te traje comida, espero que sea de tu agrado" le dijo contenta. Sakura asintio.

Comenzaron a hablar, Kotoko noto que ella actuaba aniñada; eso le molestaba. Kotoko se excuso y fue a revisar a otros pacientes. Lo hizo, y se dirigio a ir a hablar con Naoki.

"Hey Irie-kun" ella canto. Su quijada cayo a suelo, el estaba hablando con Touya. Ella le tenia miedo.

"Estoy ocupado ahora" el le dijo.

"Perdon, regreso despues entonces" ella replico.

"Espera un minuto, te quiero preguntar algo" Touya la detuvo.

"Ah si, adelante" ella dijo.

"Que tipo de relacion compartes con Syaoran Li?" el pregunto. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Eh?" ella exclamo.

"Eso explica todo, asi es que tu y el andan? Por eso estas tratando de lastimar a mi hermana dejandolo entrar" el la presiono. Kotoko estaba en ascuas.

"No Kinomoto-san, no es nada por el estilo" ella volteo a ver a Naoki. El se veia muy descepcionado. "Irie-kun, tu sabes que no es asi, verdad?" ella le pregunto a Naoki.

"Kinomoto-san, me permites hablar con ella?" Naoki pregunto. Touya se puso de pie, y medio empujo a Kotoko.

"Por lo menos di con permiso" ella refunfuño.

"Kotoko callate" Naoki dijo. Ella le dio una mirada de confusion.

"No ves como me esta tratando? Por que le permites eso?"

"El tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado contigo, Syaoran Li le pudo haber hecho algo. Ademas, por que te deberia defender yo de el?" el pregunto cruelmente. Kotoko sintio que toda su fuerza estaba siendo quitada de ella.

"Tienes razon, no somos nada. Hey, me puedo tomar el dia? Tengo unas cosas que hacer" le dio una sonrisa falsa. El fruncio el ceño.

"Claro" el contesto. Kotoko salio de la oficina.

Saco su celular, y marco el numero de Syaoran.

"Hey Kotoko, que haciendo?" el contesto, la escucho llorando.

"Syao… me puedo quedar en tu hogar?" ella sollozo.

"Claro que puedes… ya te lo dije, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que necesites" la tranquilizo.

"Gracias"

Kotoko fue a casa de Naoki, empaco toda su ropa. Mientras que ponia todo su equipaje en el taxi, la mama de Naoki le rogaba que se quedara. Pero Kotoko solo se disculpo, le agradecio por todos los años que la habia cuidado. Para la hora de la comida ya habia llegado a la mansion de los Li.

Kotoko vio a su alrededor, era grandísimo. Ella toco, y Wei le abrio.

"Hola, usted debe ser Aihara-san?" el pregunto cortésmente.

"Si soy ella" ella le sonrio.

"Gusto en conocerla soy Wei. Sigame, le enseñare su habitacion" la guio.

Kotoko respiro entrecortadamente, la mansion era hermosa dentro y fuera.

Me podria acostumbrar a esto, ella penso.

Naoki llego a su casa. Cuando abrio la puerta se le cayeron las llaves.

"Que paso mama?" Naoki vio a su madre llorando en el sofa.

"Nos dejo, Kotoko nos dejo!" ella lloriqueo.

A Naoki le dolio el corazon, sabia que sus palabras la habian lastimado profundamente.

"Mama no la podias tener aquí por siempre" el dijo.

"Si se quedaria, si tu la habrias amado" ella lloro. Naoki suspiro, y se fue a su recamara.

Touya habia estado al lado de Sakura todo el dia, no pensaba dejarla sola. El estaba tratando de mantener a Syaoran alejado de ella.

"Onii-chan, Syao-kun se movio a Hong Kong otra vez?" ella pregunto triste.

"Tal vez"

"Pero… pero lo extraño! Lo quiero ver, y donde esta Tomoyo?" ella chillo.

"Calmate, Tomoyo dijo que vendria en lo que saliera del trabajo"

"Y Syaoran que?"

"Deberias olvidarte de…" se detuvo cuando vio que Tomoyo entraba.

"Sakura-chan me recordaste!" ella grito. Fue a abrazar a Sakura.

"Si, gracias a Syaoran. Cuando lo vi, recorde muchas cosas. Como cuando se fue y tu me consolaste" ella sonrio.

Tomoyo y Sakura se pusieron a hablar. Tomoyo noto que Sakura estaba muy cambiada. Su actitud era como la de una adolescente de 13 años, pero eso a ella no le importaba porque seguia siendo dulce y amorosa.

"Tomoyo, tu sabes donde Syaoran-kun esta?" ella pregunto avergonzada. Tomoyo volteo a ver a Touya, el le dio unas miradas asesinas.

"Umm… No estoy segura Sakura-chan pero puedo preguntar"

"Gracias Tommy significa mucho para mi!"

Enfermeras entraron para revisar a Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya se salieron.

"No le digas nada acerca de el" le dijo muy seco.

"Pero Touya, es su decision y tu lo sabes"

"Se que es lo mejor para ella, no ves que algo le pasa?"

"Lo note, hay algo mal. Pero Syaoran no es un chico malo"

"Solo porque Hiiragizawa-san y tu van bien, no significa que Syaoran y Sakura van a andar. Me asegurare que esos dos no se junten!" Tomoyo retrocedio varios pasos, Touya la estaba asustando.

"Estas comenzando a parecerte a tu padre Touya" ella murmuro y se fue antes que el tuviera algo que decirle.

Syaoran se fue a casa despues de ver que Touya no se iba del hospital. Cuando abrio la puerta vio que Kotoko ya era amiga de todos los sirvientes.

"Kotoko veo que ya conociste a todos" el dijo. Kotoko se volteo.

"Ah Syaoran regresaste! Viste a Sakura?"

"Me temo que no, pero tratare de nuevo mañana"

"Si es una buena idea" ella dijo.

"Pues estoy cansado, me ire a dormir" se dirigio a su cuarto. Detrás de el, Kotoko lo siguio, su cuarto estaba al lado de el.

"Buenas noches Syaoran-kun!" ella se metio a su cuarto.

Syaoran se sentia feliz, vivir en una mansión tan grande lo hacia sentir solo. El extrañaba a su familia, ellos se habian ido despues del accidente. Su madre y hermanas se habian ido para evitar la prensa. Hasta Meiling se había ido, pero ni siquiera se habia despedido. Ahora con Kotoko ahí, por lo menos tenia alguien con quien charlar.

Nota del Autor: No piensen que los estoy juntando eeeh, pero yo creo que en realidad un hombre y una mujer pueden ser solo amigos. Asi es que no me fusilen, y no olviden dejar reviews porfis! ^^

Mimietgigi 3/30/11


	18. Chapter 18

Lizzie Bennett 25: Que bueno que conoces a Kotoko y Naoki, son otros de mis tanto personajes favoritos. Los puse porque pues ellos trabajan en el hospital ajajá! =)

Alessandra Li: Ay perdon! No pense que malentendieran la relacion entre Kotoko y Syaoran. Ellos dos no van juntas para nada! jeje. Ahora, Sakura y Naoki pues hay que ver jijiji

Princessmalfoy10: Apoco a poco ira recordando, o al menos ese es mi plan por ahora. =) En cuanto a Kotoko y Naoki lo repito son unos de mi favoritos, por eso no es raro que los ponga aquí. Cuando escribi este capitulo escuchaba la cancion de frente a frente de jeanette. Wau me inspiro mucho! ^^

NoRiko-SaKura: Si decidi saltar algunos detalles, se me hizo mas facil asi =s. Perdon! En cuanto el estado actual de Sakura, ella sabe que no es una niña. Ha visto a todos grandes, el problema es que ella no puede actuar como un adulto. Con eso aclarado, espero te guste este capitulo. Si tienes preguntas no dudes en hacerlas. =

JenLi-Chiba92: Si tu crees la pobre de Saku actua como una niña, y no es que no sepa que es una adulta. Si no que no sabe como ser un adulto. =s y claro es temporal, no voy a ser tan cruel con ella.

Amm soy del estado de Chihuahua, y de la ciudad mas peligrosa ~_~. Si sabes donde no?

Chicas les tengo una queja.. No todas me estan dejando reviews jeje. Las amo pero necesito saber que piensan de mi historia. En serio, ustedes me ayudan a decidir que rumbo toma la historia.

SCC no me pertenece ni los personajes de Itazura na Kiss.

Enamorada de una BAKA(TONTA)

Ya estaba entrada la noche y Tomoyo manejo a la casa de Eriol, desde que el se habia disculpado por haber dudado de Sakura, ellos se habian hechos amigos cercanos. Toco a las puertas de la mansion Hiiragizawa. El abrio.

"Hey Tomoyo" el estaba atontado.

"Que es lo que tu primo esta tramando?" ella se colo en su casa. Eriol suspiro.

"Te deberia de dar una llave, asi entras cuando quieras" el murmuro.

"Eriol, me estas escuchando? Syaoran ha enojada a Touya, eso significa que tiene a dos Kinomoto encontra de el. Esta en peligro!"

"No he hablado con el últimamente, ha estado muy ocupado con todos los problemas que esta teniendo con los clientes. Deduzco que fue causado por los Kinomoto"

"Si, lo ha hecho el Tio Fujitaka. No pudo aguantar ver como todos hablaban de su hija, y despues el accidente. Solo estoy aliviada que el no se desquito conmigo tambien" ella respiro aliviada.

"Asi es que este señor Fujitaka es muy cruel no?"

"No, solo que no es la persona mas amable. Sin importar eso, dile a tu primo que se aleje de Sakura!" ella tomo un asiento.

Una sirviente joven les sirvio el te. Era realmente bella, con su cabello largo y oscuro. Sus ojos azulados, se parecia bastante a Tomoyo. Se fue enseguida.

"Ella no estaba aquí la ultima vez que vine" su voz sonaba seca. "Pues solo te iba a decir eso, y me tengo que alejar de ti tambien. Touya cree que nosotros somos algo mas, y no quiero que piense eso" se puso de pie, y se dirigio a las puertas.

"Tomoyo" el llamo tras ella, pero ella siguio caminando. "Tomoyo" el la llamo otra vez.

"Que?" ella por fin respondio.

"Serias mi novia de nuevo?" el pregunto. Ella se rio.

"Claro que no, estamos bien como amigos. Ten un buen dia Eriol!" ella canto y se fue.

Es obvio que esta celosa, por que no lo puede admitir? El penso.

"Ese tipo piensa que pueda jugar conmigo. Pues no esta muy equivocado" Tomoyo se dijo a si misma.

Kotoko se dio vueltas en la cama, cayendose y pegandose en el trasero.

"Ittai!" ella grito. Miro el reloj, eran 5 minutos despues de las 8 am. "Ay no! Se me hizo tarde" se puso el uniforme rapido, y se cepillo los dientes. Se amarro el pelo como pudo y ni se puso maquillaje.

"Hey Kotoko que no entras a las 8:30 am?" Syaoran le pregunto cuando la vio corriendo por las escalones.

"Si, ya voy bien tarde" ella contesto.

"Te doy un aventon" el se ofrecio.

"En serio? Eso seria muy dulce de tu parte"

La llevo, y llegaron ahí a las 8:25 am. Le agradecio y corrio al hospital. Choco con alguien, pero con el apuro que traia solo se disculpo y salio corriendo. Miro la lista de cosas que tenia que hacer. Estaba encargada de Sakura.

"Buenos dias Kinomoto-san!" ella dijo alegremente cuando se adentro a su cuarto. Quedo paralizada cuando vio a Touya y Naoki en el mismo cuarto.

"Ah buenos dias enfermera" Touya le replico, le dio una sonrisa cínica. Ella sonrio con timidez.

"Aihara-san, puedo hablar contigo?" Naoki pregunto y salio del cuarto.

"Si Irie-kun" ella lo siguio.

Fueron a su oficina, ella cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

"Por que te fuiste?" el pregunto.

"Irie-kun, tenia muchas razones para dejar tu casa. Sin embargo, la razon principal es que mi novio me pidio que me moviera con el" ella mintio. La expresion de Naoki cambio, se veia enojado.

"Esta bien, haz lo que creas es conveniente para ti" el le dijo. Kotoko estaba esperando algo mas de el, pero nunca paso. Ella asintio silenciosamente, y se puso de pie. Estaba deteniendo las lagrimas, salio del cuarto.

Kotoko camino silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de Sakura, se topo con Touya. Ella evito su mirada, Touya la ignoro y se dirigio a la oficina de Naoki. Lo encontro muy pensativo.

"Hey Irie-san, que te pasa?" Touya pregunto.

"No mucho, por que la pregunta?" le replico con una sonrisa de lado.

"Creo que tienes problemas con tu chica" Touya bromeo.

"No, no tengo" Naoki suspiro.

"Eso es bueno por un momento crei que te gustaba esa enfermera torpe. De hecho, Syaoran Li la dejo esta mañana. Esta claro que esos dos estan en una relacion" Touya le informo. Naoki se movio nerviosamente.

"Ah en serio? Realmente la quieres alejada de tu hermana verdad?" Naoki le pregunto.

"Asi es" Touya replico. Naoki asintio.

Eriol llego a la oficina de Syaoran, habia una nueva secretaria en el lugar de Sakura. Se veia como una nerda.

Alguien tiene miedo a enamorarse de su secretaria, el penso.

La secreteria lo dejo entrar en seguida.

"Hey Eriol, hace mucho que no te veo" Syaoran dijo.

"Si, y vivimos en el mismo país. Syaoran vine a pedirte que tengas cuidado con los Kinomoto. Siguen enojados contigo"

"No les tengo miedo"

"Syaoran entonces hazlo por Sakura. Que tal si ella recuerda todo lo que paso? Se sentiria traicionada por todos"

"Eriol, me estas pidiendo que me aleje de ella? No la vi en 3 meses. Sabes cuanto por cuanto sufrimiento pase?"

"Syaoran por que no renuncias a su amor? Ustedes dos son como Romeo y Julieta, nacieron enemigos"

"Deja de decir tonterias"

Tomoyo fue al hospital a visitar a Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Como has estado?" Tomoyo pregunto con tono alegre, y sonriente.

"Supongo que bien"

"Supones?"

"Por que no ha venido Syaoran-kun a verme?"

"Oo eso? Sakura hay algo que debes saber. Pero es mejor que tu lo recuerdas por ti misma"

"Eso es lo que todos me siguen diciendo. Me esta cansando" Sakura comenzo a llorar. Tomoyo la abrazo fuerte.

Rika fue a buscar a Kotoko, ella esta revisando a una ancianita.

"Aihara-san, puedo hablar contigo?" Rika pregunto.

"Si Sasaki-san" ella salio del cuarto.

"Por ordenes de Irie-san, ya no eres permitida entrar al cuarto de Sakura Kinomoto. Ni puedes estar al tanto de su progreso. Eso es todo" ella dijo de manera asertiva.

"Entiendo Sasaki-san" le replico sumisamente.

Durante la hora de la comida, Kotoko se dirigio a la cafeteria. No habia tenido tiempo de prepararse algo. Saco su celular y llamo a Syaoran.

"Hey Kotoko" le contesto.

"Syao-kun, que crees?"

"Que?"

"Creo que me he metido en mas problemas" dijo con su voz tambaleante.

"Dime que paso"

"Le dije que me habia movido con mi novio, y despues Sasaki-san me dijo que por ordenes de el no me era permitido entrar al cuarto de Sakura" las lagrimas escaparon sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Espera, estas diciendo que alguien me vio cuando te deje esta mañana?"

"Eh? No, no lo pense" respiro entrecortadamente. "Syao y si eso paso, estoy frita"

"Manten la calma, no estamos seguros todavía. Te recojo despues del trabajo, quiero tratar de ver a Sakura"

"Esta bien" ella resolló "Bye Syao" y colgó.

"Hablando con tu novio?" un voz hizo temblar el mundo de Kotoko. Volteo a verlo, era Touya. Al lado de el Naoki.

Kotoko sintio su lengua adormecerse.

"No" replico simplemente.

"Estas negando a tu novio?" Naoki pregunto.

"Ese no es mi novio, estaba hablando con un amigo" se puso de pie.

"No vas a terminar tu comida?" Touya pregunto.

"Acabo de perder mi apetito" ella contesto y se fue.

Era la hora de salida de Kotoko y fue por su bolso. Estaba pasando por el cuarto de Sakura cuando de pronto, la puerto se abrio de golpe. Detrás estaba Sakura, deteniendose de la puerta. Batallaba para estar de pie. Kotoko corrio hacia ella.

"Kinomoto-san, no deberias estarte forzando por favor regresa a la cama" ella le dijo.

"No! Dejame salir por favor, quiero pararme y caminar" Sakura le rogo.

"Pero… sigues muy debil"

Sakura se empujo hasta el pasillo.

"Quiero aire fresco"

"Bueno tu ganas, pero en la silla de ruedas"

"Esta bien" Sakura replico.

"Kotoko agarro la silla de ruedas que estaba afuera del cuarto de Sakura. Ella ayudo a Sakura a sentarse en ella.

"Adonde deseas ir?" Kotoko pregunto.

"Por lo menos quiero ver la tele" se rio.

"Me pregunto porque no tienen una tele en tu cuarto" Kotoko le dijo alegremente.

Kotoko estaba con ella en la sala de espera, donde la tele se encontraba. Su celular comenzo a sonar, miro la pantalla, era Syaoran.

"Kinomoto-san, espera aquí un minuto" se fue alrededor de la esquina.

"Hey Syao, estoy con Kinomoto-san en la sala de espera" ella cuchicheo.

"En serio? Dejame ir a verla"

"No Syao, ya estoy en muchos problemas. Intenta eso cuando yo no este por favor"

Mientras tanto, donde Sakura estaba las noticias se veian.

"Los rumores corren que Sakura Kinomoto ha despertado del coma. Si eso es verdad, yo estaria contenta. Esa chica ha pasado por tanto, de ser abandonada por su padre a ser acusada de dar información confidencial de la empresa Li y ese horrible accidente que casi le quita la vida" la reportera concluyo.

Sakura no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su cabeza le empezo a doler, recuerdos recurrentes de un cuarto lleno de personas se comenzo a formar en su mente.

Recuerdos

"Recibi una llamada de alguien diciendo que se ha difundido información de las cuentas bancarias" Yelan dijo. Syaoran tomo un asiento, Sakura se sento al lado de el.

"No lo puede creer, quien es el principal sospecho?" el pregunto.

"Es ella" Yelan dijo apuntando hacia Sakura. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada escribiendo 'se ha difundido información de las cuentas bancarias', para notar que todos la estaban viendo. Siento las miradas, y dejo de escribir.

"Disculpen, quieren algo de privacidad?" ella pregunto.

"No queremos una explicación" Yelan dijo.

"Que? De que estan hablando?"

"Tu eres una de los herederos de la empresa Kinomoto no?"

Sakura trago saliva.

"No, quiero decir debo ser pero… por razones personales no tengo nada que ver con Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi padre" ella dijo valientemente. Syaoran la vio con odio.

"Por que no me dijiste?" el pregunto.

"No me cambie el nombre, sigue siendo Sakura Kinomoto. Entiendo porque creen que yo pueda se un sospechoso, sin embargo ni me cruzo por la mente meterme en los negocios de Kinomoto o los tuyos"

"Estas diciendo que no darias tu maximo potencial aunque trabajaras para nosotros?" Yelan pregunto.

"No quise decir eso" ella suspiro, "miren en mi defensa no sabia que trabajaria para ustedes. Yo crei que trabajaria para Eriol Hiragiizawa" miro haciabajo. "Entiendo que no confien en mi, Li-san le dejare mi renuncia en su escritorio" ella se puso de pie.

"Primero contestame, fue todo falso?" Syaoran pregunto. Sakura se sintio herida, era obvio que el no le creia.

"Li-san, sabes donde vivo. Cuando estes listo para escuchar, ve y hablaremos de esto con calma" ella le contesto y salio del cuarto.

El recuerdo acabo. Sakura comenzo a llorar, habia recordado una parte tragica de su vida en solo unos segundos.

Touya y Naoki se dirigian al cuarto de Sakura, tenian que pasar por la sala de espera para llegar ahí.

Kotoko se regreso para cuidar de Sakura, la encontro llorando.

"Kinomoto-san que pasa?" pregunto preocupada.

Touya y Naoki vieron a Kotoko hablando con Sakura, ella lloraba. Corriendo hacia ella.

"Recorde algunas cosas… cuando lo vi en las noticias" ella pudo decir.

"Sakura, por que estas afuera de tu cuarto?" Touya pregunto. Kotoko se asusto cuando el la vio con una mirada feroz.

Sakura no podia hablar, estaba en estado de shock.

"Crei que te pedi que te alejaras de ella" Naoki dijo.

Kotoko ya no podia mas, su constante criticismo la había roto por dentro.

"Ya estuvo Irie-kun, si quieres mi renuncia dilo" lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas como torrentes desenfrenados. Salio corriendo. Naoki fue tras de ella, pero ella no lo percato.

Seguia mirando hacia delante, vio a Syaoran en la entreda esperandola.

"Syaoran" ella sollozo y brinco en sus brazos. Syaoran le dio un abrazo protectivo.

Naoki miro sorprendido como Syaoran la consolaba. Se les acerco.

"Este es tu novio?" Naoki pregunto. Kotoko se separo de Syaoran.

"Irie-kun?" Kotoko replico sorprendida.

"Por favor cuidala, ella es parte de mi familia" Naoki le dijo a Syaoran. La ceja de Syaoran se alzo.

"No Irie-kun, no te confundas. El solo es mi amigo" ella dijo. Naoki ya se estaba yendo.

"Oye tu, detente" Syaoran grito. Naoki se volteo fastidiado.

"Me hablaste?"

"Solo somos amigos, mi corazon le pertenece a alguien mas" volteo a ver a Kotoko. "Anda Kotoko, vamonos" ella asintio y lo siguio.

Naoki regreso para revisar a Sakura. Touya estaba abrazando a su hermana.

"Que paso?" Naoki pregunto.

"Ella recordo muchas cosas cuando esa enfermera tonta la dejo ver las noticias" Touya replico furioso. Naoki fue con Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san, que es lo que recuerdas?" Naoki le pregunto.

"Recorde cuando estaba siendo acusada de hacer algo, que estoy segura no hice" ella replico.

"Algo mas?"

"Si, ahora se porque Syaoran-kun no esta aquí"

"Recuerdas el accidente?"

"No aun no" ella contesto.

"Muy bien, haz hecho mucho progreso Kinomoto-san, pero no te esfuerces demasiado" le sonrio.

Naoki se puso de pie, y salio del cuarto de Sakura. Touya lo siguio.

"Esta despedida verdad?" Touya pregunto. Naoki se detuvo.

"No, no lo esta, acaba de ayudar a tu hermana. La memoria de Kinomoto-san estaba ahí lista para salir, solo necesito un poco de ayuda"

"La amas, no es asi? Por eso la tienes aquí"

"Mis sentimientos no son de tu incumbencia. Deja de sobre proteger a tu hermana, ella tiene que acoplarse con todo lo que esta pasando a su alrededor" Naoki se fue.

Una vez que Syaoran y Kotoko llegaron a la mansion, cenaron juntos.

"Syao te quiero agradecer por todo y especialmente por aclarar nuestra relacion a Irie-kun" Kotoko dijo.

"No hay problema, me hice un favor a mi mismo. Pero tu deberias decirle la verdad, creo que le gustas" Syaoran dijo haciendo que Kotoko escupiera su agua.

"Que? Claro que no! No me quiere. Sabes cuanto tiempo le he rogado que me ame?" Kotoko pregunto agitada.

"Ni idea"

"Pues lo he amado desde hace 10 años, pero le trate de dar una carta de amor y la rechazo. Tu sabes el resto, el realmente no me ama"

"Te sorprenderias, a veces necesitamos un empujoncito para entender nuestros sentimientos" Syaoran se rio.

"Espero que tengas razon" ella dijo sonriente.

Nota del Autor: Pobre Sakura, la quiero mucho y todo pero la he hecho sufrir bastante. Solo que es por ella que ha seguido la historia =s. Por favor dejen un review =)

Mimietgigi 3/30/11


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo… jaajajaja mentira. Es solo el capitulo 19. Lean con mucha atencion chicas!

Princessmalfoy10: Si me da mucha pena que ellos no se han visto, pero es que todavía no es el momento. Te aseguro que se veran pronto, claro que no va a ser muy amistoso.

NoRiko-SaKura: Son de un anime muy conocido Itazura na Kiss, si no lo haz visto te lo recomiendo ;). Ahora en cuanto a Romeo y Julieta jeje, pues Julie esta muy furiosa, el que me preocupa es Romeo. =p Mi abuelita esta bien por ahora gracias a Jehová, su fe en el la a fortalecido mucho. Gracias por preguntar = Cuidate, besitos!

Alessandra Li: Sabes si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estaria igual. Pero siempre que quiero unirlos yo misma pongo una treta para separarlos. Creo que muy en el fondo no quiero que esta historia acabe. Tu que crees? Jeje. Dime que piensas sobre Kotoko con este capi ;) muah!

JenLi-Chiba92: No se si me has agregado o no, he estado muy ocupada cuidando a mi hermanita porque esta enfermita. Y escribiendo el nuevo capitulo. =s bff con eso que escribo esta historia dos veces me toma mucho tiempo. Bueno cuando dije que Naoki y Sakura podrian ser algo, no especifique. Es porque es una surprise jeje… pero como tu me vas a ayudar, verdad? Vas a saber de antemano. A lo que respecta Syaoran, pues es que esta tan ocupado con todos los ataques de Fujitaka que no puede hacer mucho. Te imaginas si le manda flores, Touya las quemaria jeje =s. ChUuuuuu! Besos amiga!

Charitza-cullen: Cuando leas este capitulo y espero que muy pronto. Vas a ver lo feliz que me has hecho. Hasta que alguien se dio cuenta que escribo en dos idiomas! AAAh jeje… digo soy fluente en los dos, pero eso que? Mi primer idioma es el español, asi es que se me dificulta usar palabras dificiles en ingles. Pero pues como creci en USA, conozco mas la expresiones mas comunes en ingles, y para traducirlas al español tengo que estar buscando en el diccionario de google jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por notar eso =) estoy muy agradecida.

Lizzie Bennett 25: Si el que Sakura recuerde lo que paso es malas noticias para Syaoran. Pobrecito! Y ese Naoki, como me cae mal que no defienda a Kotoko. Por eso me da gusto que se ponga celoso. =) Y ahora disfruta de este nuevo capi!

SCC no me pertenece SCC ni los personajes de Itazura na Kiss.

Amor y Odio

Kotoko se acosto en su cama, no sabia cual era el siguiente paso que tenia tomar. Naoki la iba a correr, o estaba esperando su carta de renuncia. Ella suspiro. En eso recibio una llamada.

Quisiera llegar

Llegar a tu mente y meterme

Nunca dejarnos

Dame lo que yo quiero

Darte lo que quieras

Seremos uno los dos

No puedo negarlo

Me enciendes la piel

Cuando yo te toco

Pierdo todo el control

No puedo negarlo

Me enciendes la piel

Cuando yo te veo

Pero lejos de mi

Miro la pantalla y su corazon se agito. Era Naoki.

"I-Irie-kun?" ella tartamudo.

"Kotoko, se que tenemos que arreglar esta situación. Trabajamos juntos, y no te quiero dejar ir-" Naoki respiro profundamente.

"Quieres decir que no estoy despedida?" ella pregunto feliz. Naoki se rio.

"Claro que no tontita, pero quiero hablar contigo mañana. Asi es que ve mas temprano, como a eso de las 7 am. Te dejo descansar, tu novio te debe estar esperando"

"Ah Irie-kun, sobre eso-" ella se detuvo.

"No es necesario que me expliques nada, buenas noches" el contesto seco.

"Rayos casi le digo que la amo. Tengo que dejarla ser feliz con su novio. A de ser mejor que yo, la ha de tratar con cariño y amor. Pero de todas formas, quien es su novio?" Naoki dijo en voz audible.

Kotoko madrugo para verse con Naoki. Se alacio el cabello, y se puso el maquillaje. Estaba en la oficina de Naoki para las 6:45 am, tenia llaves para su oficina, lo abrio y se adentro. Dejo la puerta medio abierta. Syaoran la llamo.

"Hey Syaor" Kotoko contesto.

"Kotoko donde estas?" el pregunto.

"Disculpa no te quise despertar. Me vine temprano porque Irie-kun me cito aquí a las 7 am"

"Esta bien, me habia preocupado. Pense que algo te habia pasado"

"Dispénsame Syaoran-kun, te dejare saber a la otra que salga de tu casa"

"No te preocupes, me da gusto que estes bien. Por que no aprovechas para decirle que en realidad no tienes un novio?"

"Es lo que estaba pensando, pero no se. Tengo miedo que si le digo "oye te menti no vivo con mi novio, vivo con un amigo' va a sonar peor. No lo crees?"

"Eso es verdad, pero lo puedes intentar"

"Si, tienes razon. Deberia. Van a ser las 7am, ay te dejo Syao. Adiosito"

"Adios"

Su conversación finalizo. Kotoko estaba sentada impacientemente en su asiento. No habia caido en cuenta que Naoki habia escuchado todo, el estuvo parado durante toda la conversación al otro lado de la puerta. Sonrio malévolamente.

Me mintio? No lo puedo creer, el penso.

El se adentro a su oficino, y vio a Kotoko moviendo nerviosa en el asiento.

"Llegaste temprano Kotoko"

"Ah Irie-kun, me quiero disculpar por la escena que hice ayer"

"No hay problema, este hospital no seria lo mismo sin ti aquí"

"En serio?" Kotoko se sonrojo.

"No lo quise decir en forma buena" el se burlo. Kotoko salto de su asiento, y lo abrazo.

"No importa como lo dijiste" ella murmuro avergonzada. Naoki sintio su corazon acelerarse, pero prefirio ignorarlo.

"Bueno, no queremos que tu novio se ponga celoso, o si?" el la alejo. Ella se recargo en la puerta.

"Irie-kun, fue una mentira que invente. No tengo un novio" ella admitio. Naoki pretendio estar sorprendido.

"Que? Me mentiste? Entonces, con quien vives?" el pregunto con indiferencia.

"Pues… con una amistad" ella replico rapido. El se le acerco.

"Que amistad?" pregunto esto a solo pulgadas de su rostro.

"Una amistad de confianza" ella dijo nerviosa.

"Conozco a esta amistad?"

"S-si" ella miraba a cualquier otro lado menos su rostro.

"Quien?" el puso su mano en barbilla, obligandola a que lo mirara.

"Syaoran Li" ella contesto mirando los labios de Naoki.

"Ah… ustedes son muy allegados. Eso es bueno deberian andar" la solto y se separo de ella. Kotoko sintio que sus sueños de llegar a besarlo se estaban esfumando.

"Irie-kun solo somos amigos, el ama a Ki… quiero decir a alguien mas" ella dijo sosteniendo su brazo.

"Tienes una relacion con el?" el pregunto con seriedad.

"Queeee? Claro que no… Irie-kun no pienses tan bajo de mi, por favor" ella lo envolvió en sus brazos nuevamente. "Al unico que amare es a ti"

"Muy bien, le dire a mi mama que no se preocupe porque no te casaras pronto. Ya me puedes soltar" dijo dandole una sonrisa de suficiencia. Kotoko lo miro directo a los ojos.

"Irie-kun" ella le dijo para despues robarle un beso de sus labios. Los ojos de Naoki se abrieron, Kotoko lo profundizo. Se separo de el. "Eso es lo que te pasa por provocarme" ella le saco la lengua.

Naoki medito en la primera vez que la habia besado, algo similar habia pasado. Pero el le habia robado su primer beso a ella. Miro a la version adulta de Kotoko, estaba cambiada. Su cuerpo y actitud mas madura, haciendola ver mas hermosa.

"Quien te enseño eso?" el pregunto levemente sonrojado.

"Tu, no lo recuerdas? Ay sabes que, se esta haciendo tarde, voy a ver la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer" ella salio de la oficina con una sonrisota.

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama, habia estado callada desde que habia recobrado su memoria.

Ahora lo recuerdo, esta muy claro. Yelan Li me culpo por algo que yo no hice, y Syaoran que apenas me habia pedido que fuera su novia un dia anterior, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para explicar. Me las va a pagar por todo el dolor que me ha causado, Sakura se quedo planeando.

El odio y la desesperación habian invadido sus sentimientos mas profundos. Ella habia recordado mas de lo que le habia dicho a Naoki y Touya. Ya podia actuar como un adulto, pero no les queria dejar saber. Estaba al tanto que si Touya se daba cuenta de que ella habia recobrado mas, el la obligaria a moverse a la casa de el. Sin embargo, si ella pretendia ser como una niña, se podia salir con la suya.

Touya fue a verla.

"Kaijuu, como estas?" el pregunto preocupado.

"Estoy mucho mejor onii-chan" ella contesto aniñada.

"Me da gusto escuchar eso"

"Onii-chan, aqui es tan aburridoooo! Me puedo quedar en la casa de Tomo-chan mejor?"

"No, vas a empezar la terapia muy pronto"

"Pero onii-chan, me siento sola y triste" ella insistio con sus ojos llorosos.

"Vas a ser una carga para ella, ya le preguntaste si lo podias hacer?"

"Le puedo preguntar ahorita" ella hizo un puchero.

Touya hablo con la Tia Sonomi, ella acepto felizmente. Sonomi le aseguro que alguien cuidaria de ella todo el tiempo, y que alguien la llevaria a sus terapias. Touya se lo agradeció.

Touya hablo con Naoki, le explico que Sakura deseaba estar con su prima. Naoki estaba de acuerdo con ella, le dijo que tenerla encerrada en un cuarto de hospital por tanto tiempo, podria tener un impacto negativo en su vida. Ellos decidieron dar de alta a Sakura ese mismo fin de semana.

El sabado en la mañana, Sakura estaba contentisima porque se iba a ir de el hospital. Se bajo de la cama de hospital, sus pies estaban mas fuertes. Se dirigio a la puerta, intentaba subirse a la silla de ruedas por ella misma. Cuando llego a la puerta escucho voces indistintas que venian del pasillo.

"No puedo creer que te dejo aquí" era la voz de Touya.

"Por que me odias tanto Kinomoto-san?"

"Porque tu relacion con ese mocoso chino va a lastimar a mi hermana!" ese fue escuchado clarito por Sakura. Ella pierdo el balance, se agarro con mucho coraje a la puerta.

"Ah Kinomoto-san, Aihara-san otra vez estan peleando? Dejen de armar escandalos este es un hospital, no una vecindad" Naoki los interrumpio.

Aihara-san? Esa es la enfermera que me estuvo cuidando, ella penso.

Oyo pasos acercarse a su cuarto, recupero su fuerza y salio del cuarto. Miro a Kotoko a los ojos. Naoki y Touya inmediatamente la sentaron en la silla de ruedas. Sakura no despegaba la mirada, Kotoko trago saliva.

"Ah Kinomoto-san, me da gusto que ya te dan de alta" Kotoko le dijo alegre.

"Gracias" Sakura contesto seca, recordo que tenia que actuar y forzo una sonrisa.

"Adiosito" Kotoko agrego, Sakura le dijo adiós con la mano.

Cuando Sakura llego a la mansion Daidouji estaba alegre. Tomoyo la adentro y la empujo en su silla de ruedas. Llevo a Sakura a su nuevo cuarto, que estaba en el primer piso para mas facil acceso. Estaba diseñado muy hermoso con zebra, dos paredes blancas y dos paredes rosas. A Sakura le encanto.

Sakura se levanto de la silla de ruedas.

"No Sakura-chan, no te esfuerces" Tomoyo grito.

"Tomoyo, vamos al punto. Necesito mejorarme para vengarme de Syaoran" Sakura dijo con un tono malicioso.

"Sakura ya te acordaste verdad?"

"Si, puedes creer que tiene algo que ver con la enfermera que me estuvo cuidando?'

"No lo sabia. Lo voy a hacer pedacitos!"

"No Tomoyo, esta es mi pelea yo me encargare de todo. Tu me vas ayudar, pero desde ahora yo voy a causar el dolor!" Sakura dijo con furia. Tomoyo transpiro, ese lado de Sakura no le era conocido.

Kotoko solo trabaja medio dia los sabados, fue a la casa de Syaoran temprano. Lo vio comiendo.

"Kotoko ven a comer" el la invito. Ella obedecio, pero estaba callada.

"Gracias"

"Que te pasa?"

"Nada"

"Kotoko llevo conociendote 3 meses y una semana. Es suficiente tiempo para que yo pueda reconocer cuando estas alegre, triste o enojada. Como hace dias que veniste del trabajo, brincando y abrazando a todas la servidumbre, porque habias besado a Naoki" el dijo directamente. Kotoko se sonrojo.

"Ya entendi, soy obvia. Vi a Kinomoto-san hoy, estaba siendo dada de alta del hospital"

"De verdad? Por que no me dijiste en lo que entraste por esa puerta?" el exclamo apuntando a la puerta del comedor.

"Syaoran, su hermano me saco pleito otra vez. Estábamos afuera en el pasillo, un poco alejados de su cuarto. Cuando le pregunte por que me odiaba tanto? El contesto que porque tu relacion con ese mocoso chino va a lastimar a mi hermana. Es cuando me cayo el veinte. Que si ella se da cuenta que yo vivo aquí?" ella movia sus dedos nerviosamente.

"Kotoko, no me estas diciendo todo"

"Cuando pasamos por su cuarto, ella salio. Pero en sus ojos lo unico que vi fue odio. Odio dirijido a mi, creo que oyo lo que su hermano dijo. Si lo oyo yo me voy de aqui en seguida, no quiero causarte mas problema" dijo llorando amargamente.

"Eso no va a ser necesario, he estado al tanto de la posibilidad que ella se de cuenta. Sakura es una persona noble, ella entendera si le explico del porque tu vives aquí"

"Espero que tengas razon, gracias por todo Syaoran"

Kotoko se dirigio a su cuarto a tomar una siesta.

"Ay no, no le quiero decir a Syaoran lo que paso ese dia" ella bostezo, se quedo dormida.

Sakura hizo a Tomoyo prometer que no le diria a nadie su plan, y de su progreso. Tomoyo se sentia mal, despues de todo le tenia que mentir a Touya, su nuevo miedo. Ella se movia y volteaba en la cama, eran la 10pm.

Una visita a Eriol no lastimara a nadie, ella penso.

Se puso un vestido azul y llego en la casa de Eriol a las 10:45pm, le texteo:

'Estoy afuera'

En cinco minutos vio a Eriol sin lentes, camisa, y zapatos. Se salio de su auto riendose.

"Hey Tomoyo, que es tan gracioso?"

"Nada, tenemos que hablar" ella le dio una sonrisa colgate.

"Bien, vamos a la sala"

"Un lugar mas privado"

"Entonces en el cuarto de juntas?" el pregunto.

"Mas privado" lo dijo de manera seductora. Eriol trago saliva.

"Tomoyo, que tipo de visita es esta?" el pregunto rascandose la cabeza.

"Solo dejame entrar en tu habitacion" se le acerco.

"Ya que insistes" el dijo intimidado.

Mientras que el la dirigia a su cuarto se toparon con la sirviente joven. Tomoyo se paro en seco. La sirvienta iba saliendo del cuarto de Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-sama, iba a preguntarle si queria un poco de te" la sirviente joven dijo.

"Te, a esta hora?" Tomoyo pregunto.

"Ayer le pedi te" Eriol replico..

"Sabes que? Olvidalo Eriol, tu y tu primo estan llenos de mentiras" Tomoyo se marcho. Eriol fue detrás de ella.

"Tomoyo espera!" Eriol la tomo del brazo.

"Sueltame"

"No, porque estas actuando de esta manera?"

"Estoy muy estresada, pero no se por que vine a ti!" ella grito. El la abrazo.

"Es Sakura, ya vive conmigo" Tomoyo por fin dijo. Eriol la miro confundido.

"No es como antes. Se ha amargado" Tomoyo se llevo las manos al rostro. Se seco las lagrimas.

"Perdon" Eriol dijo tomando la mano de Tomoyo firmemente.

"No es tu culpa" ella cambio su expresion, "y lo que dije de ti y tu primo, no esta bromeando. Ustedes dos son unos mentiros"

"To-Tomoyo de que estas hablando?"

"Tu ya lo sabes" ella contesto.

"No lo se, hablo en serio"

"Me vas a decir que tu no tienes nada que ver con esa sirvienta?"

"Es eso lo que te esta preocupando tontita?" Eriol puso su mano sobre su cabeza. Tomoyo se sonrojo.

"Vas a despeinarme" ella miro hacia otro lado.

"Andarias conmigo?" Eriol pregunto.

Tomoyo presiono sus labios contra los de el.

"Lo tengo que pensar" ella dijo guiñándole el ojo.

"Entiendo" el contesto levemente sonrojado.

Nota de Autor: Chicas lo se, quieren momentos SakuXsyao. Yo tambien los extraño juntos. Muy pronto veran que pasa con esos dos. Pero, les gusto las otras dos parejitas? Espero que si, me esmere mucho por ustedes =) Dejen muchos reviews! El tono de Kotoko es Stereo Love la version en español de Alicia. Bueno yo ya tengo sueño =_= minna-san oyasuminasai!

Mimietgigi 4/11/11


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicas disculpen la larga demora. Pero es que los meses de marzo y abril son muy ocupados para mi. No he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ademas ya se han efectuado los cambios en los capitulos de las partes que no me gustaban. Lo que paso en Japon tambien me ha tenido muy preocupada y triste. Bueno, estan listos para el siguiente capitulo.

Marie250: =) ntp comprendo que a veces se anda a la carrera. Pero si me gusta saber lo que piensan. Jeje

JenLiChiba: chica como estas? Jeje espero que bien. Hay hablamos cuando leas este capitulo.

Princessmalfoy10: creeme yo tambien quiero que esos dos se amen por siempre jeje. Solo que aun no es el momento.

AlessandraLi: si lo se, a mi me da cosa que Kotoko y Syaoran se han empujados a estar juntos. Pero no permitire que se junten

NoRiko-SaKura: espero que te guste este capi… me tarde pero aquí esta!

Let-ana: holi manita! Ya arregle las cosas que te dije debia hacer. Tu sabes porque me tarde, estos meses son muy ocupados verdad? *_*

SCC no pertenece.

Un plan malevolo

Tomoyo manejo de prisa a su casa, pisarle al acelerador era un mal habito al que se habia acostumbrado. Freno abruptamente en una luz roja, murmurando cuanto los odiaba. La luz se cambio a verde, aplasto al acelerador.

Aunque Sakura habia estado planeando por horas, estaba bien despierta para comentarle a Tomoyo. Se pregunto porque Tomoyo no habia bajado a decirle buenas noches. Intento bajarse de la cama.

Tomoyo le pitaba a todos los carros que interponian en su camino.

"Quitate del camino burro!" le grito a un adolecente que apenas estaba aprendiendo a manejar. Tomoyo se sintio fatal. "Tengo un problema" ella suspiro dandose por vencida.

Sakura estaba parada en sus dos pies, no sentia molestia. Abrio la puerta, mirando a su alrededor, no habia nadie. Fijo su mirada en las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de Tomoyo.

Cuando Tomoyo llego a su casa, camino de puntitas y subio las escaleras. No queria que Sakura, o su madre supieran donde habia estado. Para empezar, porque Sonomi la regañaria y en el caso de Sakura, desconfiaría de Eriol. Ella abrio la puerta de su cuarto cuidadosamente, y avento en la cama, quitandose los zapatos. Inhalo y exhalo.

"Donde estabas?" Sakura pregunto haciendo que Tomoyo brincara del susto. Sakura estaba sentada en una silla que no estaba a la vista de la entrada.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo tartamudeo.

"Dije, donde estabas?" Sakura pregunto seriamente.

"Yo fui a… hablar…con-"

"Con Eriol?"

"Si"

"Oh, asi es que ustedes andan en buenos terminos? Eso es perfecto lo podemos usar" Sakura sonrio malévolamente.

"Claro. Espera, para que?" Tomoyo se detuvo a pensar.

"Para el funeral de Syaoran"

"Que dijiste?" A Tomoyo le salio una gotita en la frente.

"Escuchaste bien, el pagara con su vida" Sakura le dio una sonrisita.

"Estas bromeando verdad?"

"Claro, si el muriera ahora, no pagaria por todo el daño que me ha hecho pasar. Solo descansaria en la muerta" Sakura dijo dejando por hecho.

"Oi Sakura, no digas cosas asi. El no es tan malo, y tu lo sabes"

"No, no lo se. Olvide todo, recuerdas?" Sakura pregunto amargamente, Tomoyo sostuvo sus lagrimas.

Despues de todo Tomoyo seguia echandose la culpa por el accidente, pero viendo la situación se sentia responsable por el comportamiento de Sakura. Se tapo su rostro, y comenzo a sollozar.

"Sakura, perdoname. Yo maneje como una loca. El accidente fue parcialmente mi culpa" Tomoyo se disculpa.

Sakura solo veia a Tomoyo, no sentia nada al ver a su prima llorando. Ella habia adormecido sus sentimientos y emociones. Todo en lo que podia pensar era en destruir a Syaoran.

"Tomoyo fue un accidente, suceden todo el tiempo" dijo francamente. Tomoyo salto de su cama y la abrazo.

El siguiente dia Syaoran fue a la casa de Eriol.

"Eriol, como te va?" Syaoran pregunto amistoso.

"Que haces tu aquí?" Eriol pregunto alzando una ceja.

"Somos familia, no veo nada malo en visitarte"

"Me corriste de tu oficina cuando te pedi que te alejaras de Sakura. No lo recuerdas?" Eriol estaba apunto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Syaoran.

"Espera" Syaoran atoro la puerta con su pie. "Eriol perdoname. No la quiero perder, y tu vas me pediste que renunciara a ella. Me agarraste de malas"

"Esta bien pasa, estoy de buen humor"

Eriol le conto que estaba en buenos terminos con Tomoyo de nuevo, pero no le dio detalles. Syaoran le pregunto si le podia enviar por lo menos presentes, rosas y cartas con la ayuda de Tomoyo. Eriol penso en lo que Tomoyo contestaria, y era muy probable que no lo aceptaria. El suspiro.

"Vere que puedo hacer Syaoran, pero no prometo nada"

"Gracias Eriol, es por eso que eres mi primo favorito" Syaoran le dijo alegre.

"Asi y que paso con Meiling? Ella solia ser tu prima favorita"

"Meiling es mi PRIMA favorita, no es lo mismo. Ella esta en Hong Kong, escuche que tiene un novio que la tiene ocupada allá"

"Oh" Eriol hizo una expresión pensativa.

"Que estas tramando?"

"No mucho. Envie a mi gente a investigar la supuesta información que fue difundida por Sakura o alguien, y no halle nada"

"Debe haber algo, todo indicaba que en nuestras cuentas hubo una brecha de datos" Syaoran replico incrédulo.

"Piensalo, con ese tipo de información a la mano, estariamos en muchos problemas. Pero, paso algo? No. Se que tu mama dice pues Sakura cayo en coma y por eso no nos lastimo. Eso suena tan ridiculo, no tomo el dinero de su padre, por que nos robaria a nosotros?"

"No me importa si lo hizo, o no. Lo unico que se es que la amo"

"Syaoran abre tus ojos! Ese el problema, por que tu no le crees"

"Entonces quien causo todo esta conmocion?" Syaoran pregunto desesperado.

"No lo queria decir pero lo tengo que hacer, tuvo que ser en la familia. Mi gente si encontro algo, encontraron que el dinero en una cuenta fue vaciada en otra. Sin embargo, todo estaba protegido con un firewall invisible, era virtualmente imposible de decifrarlo, hasta que se adentraron en el software"

"Eriol, que estas tratando de decir?'

"Tu dinero fue transferido a la cuenta de un individuo temporalmente. Encontramos que ese individuo es Meiling. Despues del accidente de Sakura fue regresado. Como puedes ver no fue Sakura, pudo haber sido Meiling misma" Eriol dijo cabizbajo.

"Ella no sabe hacer nada, como pudo haber hecho?" Syaoran pregunto enfurecido.

"Meiling pudo haber tenido ayuda. Mucho ayuda debo admitir, quien sea que creo ese firewall en nuestro sistema que prevenia que nosotros vieramos el historial es un genio. Pero, por que lo haria?"

"Ella insinuo algunas cosas antes de la brecha, creo que no estaba jugando. Meiling seguia teniendo sentimientos por mi"

Syaoran apreto su quijada, la cosas le iban a cambiar a Meiling.

"Ay que darle tiempo Syaoran, talvez nos diga la verdad ella misma. Una carta sera enviada de mi oficina a todos los asociados la siguiente semana. Para dejarles saber que hay nueva evidencia en este caso"

"Le doy 2 meses"

Sakura hizo excelente progreso con las terapias, tambien tenia una caminadora en su cuarto. Su cuerpo estaba recuperando el musculo y la apariencia saludable. Le habia ayudado que siempre estaba en forma.

Tomoyo le daba regalos todos los dias por su excelente progreso. Sakura amaba los regalos, especialmente un osito que llevaba un suéter, un collar con forma de corazon esmeralda, y su juego de aretes. El color verde tenian extraño impacto en ella.

Para la sexta semana ella estaba lista para poner su plan en marcha, la llevaron como de costumbre a su terapia. Miro a su alrededor buscando a Naoki, estaba impaciente por verlo. Sakura vio a Kotoko, hablaba con Naoki de una manera familiar. Solo hizo que Sakura fuera sin demora.

"Hola!" Sakura canto. Naoki y Kotoko la voltearon a ver.

"Ah Kinomoto-san, estas de pie. Me da mucho gusto!" Kotoko grito. Naoki asintio.

"Si, estoy mucho mejor. Gracias" Sakura le dio una sonrisa fingida.

"Aihara-san, deja de hablar y ponto a trabajar!" Naoki le mando. Kotoko brinco del susto.

"Si" se fue cabizbaja.

"Kinomoto-san, como estas?" Naoki pregunto.

"Me siento fenomenal, gracias por toda su ayuda. Ademas, deseaba hablar con usted de algo-"

"Claro, venga a mi oficina" Naoki la dirigio.

"Primero, me puede llamar Sakura" ella sonrio. "Queria pedirle un gran favor" ella se sonrojo.

"Llamame Naoki entonces, y no seas timida. Que es?" el le sonrio.

"Quiero que pretendas ser mi prometido" ella dijo rapido. Naoki se detuvo a respirar, la chica frente a el estaba demasiado bella para pasar desapercivida. Sacudio ese pensamiento oscuro de su mente. Esta al tanto que podia estar teniendo algunos problemas mentales.

"Como para que? Si puedo preguntar" el contesto respetuoso. Sakura se puso de pie.

"Se que suena loco, pero quiero que un tipo pague por todo el dolor que me ha causado. He escuchado rumores, que me sigue amando. Planeo dejarle saber que estoy conprometida con alguien mas, por dos razones. Primero, para enderezar mi vida y olvidarme de el por completo. Segundo, darle una probada de su propio chocolate. En otras palabras hacer que sienta lo que yo senti, si no completamente por lo menos un cachito" Sakura explico. Naoki sabia de quien ella hablaba, estaba de acuerdo con ella en muchas cosas.

"Sakura te voy a ayudar, con una condicion"

"En serio?" ella pregunto extática. "Cual es?" ella continua mas compuesta.

"Dile cuando el este con Aihara-san" le dio una sonrisita.

"Naoki-kun no sabia que tenias algo que ver con ella tambien! Y sabias lo de Syaoran Li?" ella exclamo. Naoki se solto a carcajadas.

"Si bueno supuse que era el. Tu no te quedas atrás tampoco, averiguaste que ellos vivian juntos" Naoki comento. Sakura solo asintio profusamente, aguantando todo el enojo que queria emitir.

"Pues nuestro anuncio de compromiso se dara la siguiente semana" ella le guiño. "Oh y te llamare para darte la direccion, muchas gracias Naoki-kun por ayudarme" ella se puso de pie. "Adios futuro prometido" ella canto, y salio de su oficina.

Afuera en el pasillo dio un largo suspiro. Escuchar que Kotoko y Syaoran vivian juntos solo la hacia mas furiosa.

Sakura llego con Tomoyo, Sonomi la recivio alegre. Sonomi estaba contenta que Sakura se moviera sin la silla ahora. Tomoyo bajo para ver a Sakura.

"Sakura-chan regresaste" Tomoyo dijo.

"Si, y tengo algo que decirte!" Sakura dijo ansiosa.

A Tomoyo se le hizo raro que Sakura estuviera alegre. Ultimamente, Sakura solo sonreia por cortesia y no porque lo sentia. Tomoyo ya comprendia que lo unico que le regocijaba a Sakura era hacer a Syaoran sufrir. Esto ultimo la asustaba. Temia que Sakura realmente tratara matar al chico.

Se adentraron a la habitacion de Sakura.

"Que paso?" Tomoyo pregunto preocupada.

"Me voy a comprometer!" Sakura grito. Tomoyo dejo de pensar.

"Que te vas a que?"

"Bueno no, mas bien anunciare mi compromiso la siguiente semana. Haz que Eriol, me preste su hogar para hacer anuncio por favor" Sakura sonrio.

"Sakura! Con quien te piensas comprometer?" Tomoyo pregunto mortificada.

"Con Naoki, quien mas?" ella pretendia que sonara normal.

"Quien es Naoki?"

"My doctor, pero no le digas a Eriol lo que sucedera. Quiero que sea una sorpresa si? Oh, y asegurate que invite a Syaoran y a esa enfermera. Quiero que haiga paz entre nosotros de una vez por todas" Sakura dijo.

"Esto es parte de plan no?" Tomoyo pregunto, lamentando la lunacia de su prima.

"Puede que si, sabias que Syaoran y esa enfermera viven juntos?" Sakura la corto. Tomoyo fruncio el ceño.

"Esta bien, hare que los invite" ella contesto rindiéndose.

Meiling releia una y otra vez la carta.

"Eddie saben que yo tuve algo que ver en esto" volteo a mirar a su novio.

"Yo me echare la culpa" el la consolo.

"Pero-"

"No habran peros"

Flashback

Justo despues de colgarle a Eddie, ella fue su casa para hacerlo confesar a su parte en el crimen.

Eddie nunca habia sido tratado tan mal por una chica antes, hasta que conocio a Meiling. Cuando vio el fuego en sus ojos, y con cuanta pasion obtenia lo que deseaba, realmente la detestaba. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos por ella lo traicionaron. No lo podia negar, ella era el ser mas egoista que el habia conocida. Y aun asi se habia enamorado de ella. Por eso cuando llego a su puerta, para obligarlo a que se entregara, el la abrazo y espero hasta que ella dejara de patearlo y golpearlo.

Meiling estaba atrapada en los brazos de Eddie, ella no le temia. Para ella el era un simple debilucho, mas bien basura que ella podia pisotear. Pero cuando vio la paciencia con la que el esperaba para que ella se calmara, miro hacia arriba. En sus ojos habia miedo, dolor y amor. El amor con el cual ningún otro hombre la habiha visto. Ella aproximo su cara a la de el, su beso señalando el comienzo de una nueva relacion entre ellos.

Tomoyo le llamo a Eriol para saber si se podia hacer una reunion en su hogar. El acepto alegremente, especialmente cuando Tomoyo dijo "invita Syaoran tambien, Sakura desea hablar con el". Sin embargo, cuando Tomoyo dijo "oh y haz que traiga a su amiga, Aihara-san tambien" Eriol empezo a entender que algo se estaban tramando.

"Esta Sakura contigo?" Eriol pregunto sospechoso.

"Sakura-chan, di hola!" Tomoyo dijo para dejarle saber a el que ella esta ahí.

"Hola Eriol te veo muy pronto!" Sakura dijo alegremente.

"Pues Eriol ahí te dejo regresar a tu trabajo" Tomoyo colgo.

Esa Sakura o esta bien controlada con pastillas o trama algo. Eriol penso.

"Dijiste que Sakura ira a tu casa la siguiente semana, y que me quiere ver? No lo creo" Syaoran se regocijo con lagrimas de felicidad escapando de sus ojos.

"Syaoran estas llorando?" Eriol pregunto.

"N-no estas loco? Los chicos no lloran" Syaoran aclara su garganta.

"Y Syaoran trae a Aihara-san" Eriol agrego, Syaoran se confundio.

"Oye Eriol, no se si no te diste cuenta pero ya trone con Hikari hace mucho"

"No me referia a Hikari Aihara, quiero decir Kotoko Aihara"

"Ah si, porque?"

"Eso fue lo que se me pidio, solo sigo ordenes"

"Traman algo no?" Syaoran entendio las sospechas de su primo.

"Creo que si, no te ilusiones"

La semana se paso muy rapido, Sakura estaba ansiosa por ir a la casa de Eriol. Ella le pidio a Tomoyo ayuda para escoger un vestido. Tomoyo acepto enseguida, eso de Sakura no habia cambiado. Le consiguio a Sakura un vestido strapless, negro y de seda que le llegaba a las rodillas. En la cintura tenia emeraldas que caian a su collar y aretes. Con zapatos negros con verde que le cayeran al vestido.

Sakura le llamo a Naoki.

"Naoki-kun, estas listo?" ella pregunto alegre.

"Tengo algún otra opcion?" el bromeo.

"No, no la tienes. Escribe la direccion. Me llevaras a las 5 p m hoy"

"Esta futura prometida" el dijo y colgo.

Naoki se compro un trajo negro, despues de todo era su primer anuncio de matrimonio.

Syaoran tenia demasiados trajes de donde escoger. Escogio el clasico, traje negro con una camisa gris sin corbata. Ademas, le compro un vestido sin mangas, zapatos, un collar corto, y aretes para Kotoko. El vestido era blanco con un diseño de rosas rojas, zapatos rojos que le caian. Acompañado con el collar plateado con un diamante rojo y los aretes. Cuando ella lo vio, lloro por la gran generosidad que Syaoran ejercía para con ella.

Tomoyo se asomo en su closet, no estaba dispuesta a celebrar para una situación tan tragica. Saco el primer vestido que encontro, era rosa. Algo que ella nunca usaria, completamente opuesto de su color favorito. Se lo puso, el material picoso igualaba el resultaba de esa noche. Se puso sus aretes en forma de gota de lagrima, y rosa berilo, y salio a casa de Eriol. Su cabello y make up se veian simple.

Sakura se miro al espejo, su cabello suelto con el fleco para el lado. Su make up estaba cambiado tambien, ahora era dramatico. Su delineador se veia exotica, parecia que traia pestañas falsas, se veia bien, su sombra frotada a la perfección en sus ojos, el rubor dandole brillo y sus labios jugosos a todo hombre.

Camino hacia Naoki quien la esperaba en la puerta principal de la mansion Daidouji. Le sonrio en grande.

"Lista?" el pregunto.

"Estoy lista" ella contesto.

Syaoran y Kotoko llegaron enseguida, despues de todo son vecinos. Syaoran vio el carro parqueado afuera de la mansion de Eriol, adivino que era el auto nuevo de Tomoyo. Syaoran le abrio la puerta a Kotoko, ella salio.

Kotoko se arreglo el cabello como de costumbre, con fleco y cabello lacio. Pero con su vestido y accesorios se veia hermosa. Syaoran admiro su belleza.

"Te ves hermosa Kotoko-chan" el le dijo. Ella se sonrojo.

"Gracias por traerme" ella replico.

"Ya te lo dije, fuiste invitada por Sakura" el dijo pensativo.

Tocaron a las puertas. Eriol abrio.

"Ah esta debe ser Aihara-san. Mucho gusto yo soy Eriol, el primo de Syaoran" el dijo cordialmente. Kotoko se sonrojo de nuevo.

"El gusto es mio" ella contesto. Los dirigio a la sala, donde Tomoyo esperaba impaciente.

Cuando Tomoyo escucho las pisadas comenzo a jugar con sus dedos, no sabia como su prima reaccionaria al ver a Syaoran. Tomoyo vio a Eriol entrar con Syaoran y Kotokoo. Ella lo recorto.

Asi es que Syaron si esta viendo a alguien mas, ella penso.

"Hola Syaoran" ella dijo cordialmente.

"Hola Tomoyo, donde esta Sakura?" Syaoran pregunto.

"Aun se esta arreglando, ya sabes como somos las mujeres. Quien es esta hermosa chica que viene contigo?" Tomoyo le recalco.

"Ah perdon, esta es mi amiga, Kotoko Aihara" Syaoran se disculpo.

"Ah si, usted es la enfermera de quien me conto Sakura. Mucho gusto Aihara-san. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji" ella sonrio.

Naoki y Sakura llegaron. Se vieron el uno al otro.

"Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?" Naoki pregunto.

"Estoy segura. Mas bien pensaba en ti, y Aihara-san. Acaso esto no va a lastimar la relacion que tienes con ella?"

"No te preocupes por ella, es capaz de recuperarse con facilidad"

Tocaron. La sirviente joven que se parece a Tomoyo les dejo entrar.

"Bienvenidos se les estaba esperando" ella les sonrio. Los dirigio a la sala, donde todos esperaban.

Los zapatos chocaban con los pisos de mansion Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo volteo a mirar a Eriol, el observo su postura temblorosa. Syaoran ya habia notado el comportamiento extraño de Tomoyo tambien. La unica que no sabia nada era Kotoko. Tomoyo miro a Kotoko, la inminente llegada de su prima cambiaria todo.

"Sabes Aihara-san, me recuerdad a Sakura antes del accidente" ella admitio amargamente. Syaoran y Eriol notaron su triste expresion.

Todos miraron a la entrada de la sala, Sakura y Naoki entraron.

"Hola, disculpen por llegar tarde" Sakura se disculpe con un tono alegre. La quijada de Kotoko se abrio.

Syaoran vio la belleza de Sakura, salio de trance y vio a Naoki al lado de ella.

"Sakura-chan no te preocupes, es un placer verte de nuevo" Eriol dijo, hablando por todos.

"Aw… eres tan gentil Eriol, gracias por tenernos aquí" Sakura le siguio la platica.

"De nada, porque no nos pasamos al comedor?" el invito.

"Si" ella replico.

El silencio extraño carcomía a Tomoyo, temia las intenciones de su prima. Vieron el gigantesco comedor servido con platos deliciosos. Sakura se mantuvo al lado de Naoki todo el tiempo, Kotoko y Syaoran la miraban con precaucion. Se sentaron como sigue:

Tomoyo enfrente de Eriol. Sakura en medio de Tomoyo y Naoki. Kotoko enseguida de Eriol, y Syaoran al otro lado. Asi es que Sakura quedaba frente a Kokoto, y Syaoran frente a Naoki.

Hasta Sakura batallaba para respirar con toda la tension en el aire. Ella aclaro su garganta.

"Um no es como si yo me hubiera levantado de entre los muertos" ella rio.

"Lo sabemos Sakura-chan, pero dales un minuto para admirar tu belleza" Naoki comento. Sakura se sonrojo, haciendo que el corazon de Kotoko se sintiera pesado.

"Gracias Naoki-kun eres tan dulce… pero no en serio, se que muchas cosas se fueron desapercividas cuando cai en coma. Como… la situación entre Syaoran y yo. Hay que dejarlo en el pasado, asi como esos recuerdos que perdi" dijo al punto.

"Sakura, antes de que lo enterremos en el pasado, me puedes perdonar?" Syaoran pregunto.

Sakura miro a los ojos de color ambar, los mismos ojos que odiaba con todo su corazon.

"Por supuesto Syaoran, y tambien le pedire a Fujitaka que te deje en paz, de una buena vez" ella suspiro. "No te prometo nada de Touya, el es otra historia. Yo no tengo control sobre sus acciones" ella sonrio con timidez.

"No te preocupes por eso Sakura" Syaoran dijo.

"Y Aihara-san, creo que Touya te ha estado molestando. A la otra que te diga algo di 'Se lo que te paso en el verano del 2005' no te molestara nunca mas" ella le aseguro.

"Y que es lo que paso en el verano del 2005?" Kotoko pregunto con curiosidad.

"Su mejor amigo le confeso que lo amaba" ella dijo juguetona.

Los rostros de todos eran de 'Oh' especialmente Tomoyo.

"Lo puedo usar yo tambien?" Tomoyo pregunto.

"No" Sakura replico. Tomoyo hizo un puchero.

"Y porque no?"

"Es muy probable que te lastime Tommy, solo te estoy protegiendo" dijo sonando como la antigua Sakura.

Todos comieron, Sakura apenas y toco su plato. Se habia acostumbrado a no comer mucho. Naoki se giro para verla, y vio su plato lleno.

"No tienes hambre Sakura-chan?" el pregunto. Kotoko y Syaoran vieron que se trataban con familiaridad.

"No ceno usualmente" ella respondio.

"NI a la hora del almuerzo ni a la hora de la comida" Tomoyo agrego. Sakura le mando una mirada malevola.

"Se que es difícil adaptarte a comer de nuevo, pero lo tienes que hacere" Naoki le aconsejo.

"Si, si lo se" contesto dandole una señal.

"Claro" Naoki miro alrededor. "Sakura y yo tenemos algo que compartir con ustedes" el continuo.

Tomoyo sostuvo el aliento y miro abajo a su plato. Eriol fruncio el ceño.

"Nos casaremos en dos meses" Naoki dijo con seguridad.

Kotoko se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras que Syaoran apretaba los puños.

"Si, puede que les caiga de sorpresa a ustedes. Pero estamos muy enamorados" Sakura dijo tomando la mano de Naoki.

El celular de Sakura comenzo a vibrar, lo saco de su bolso. La pantalla decia Onii-chan.

"Ugh disculpen es mi Onii-chan" se disculpo y se levanto.

Kotoko miro directamente a Naoki, sus ojos eran esos de completa miseria.

"Irie-kun, felicidades" ella murmuro.

"Gracias Aihara-san" el replico.

Kotoko le dio un golpecito en la pierna a Syaoran por debajo de la mesa, el volteo a ver. Le hizo cara de vamonos de aquí. Syaoran le tomo la mano con firmeza. En realidad, el se rompia por dentro y aun asi, se mantenia fuerte por Kotoko.

Sakura rodó los ojos, Touya le preguntaba como estaba, y donde estaba.

"Sakaura tengo algo importante que decirte" Touya dijo.

"Esta bien Onii-chan pero hazlo rapido porque estoy ocupada hablando con… Tomoyo y sus amigos"

"Ok necesito que te sientes, relajate y no te preocupes"

"Ay Touya, te regreso la llamada en unos minutos. No tengo tiempo ahora!" Sakura colgo, y camino de vuelta hacia su asiento. Vio que Kotoko y Syaoran estaban agarrados de las manos.

"Ay mil disculpas" se sento en su lugar.

El celular de Tomoyo vibro despues, pero Tomoyo no se tomo la molestia de pararse.

"Bueno" Tomoyo contesto.

"Esta Sakura contigo?" Touya pregunto con tono demandante.

"Oye oye calmate, si lo esta" ella rodó los ojos.

"Bien, papa tuvo un ataque. Estoy en el Hospital Tokyo, y no quiero que Sakura se entere aun"

"Bromeas?" sus ojos denotaban preocupacion.

"Shh no dejes que entere, hablamos despues. Bye" el colgo.

Todos miraban a Tomoyo.

"Algo paso" ella dijo.

"Que?" Sakura inquirió.

"Puede esperar, nos estabas diciendo de tu compromiso con Irie-san" Tomoyo cambio la conversación.

"Eh?" moviendo la cabeza para un lado, por un minuto olvidando su plan. "Oh si, nuestro compromiso va a llevarse a cabo pronto, todos estan invitados" ella dijo mordiendose el labio.

El celular de Naoki vibro, Sakura por fin entendio que algo habia ocurrido. Naoki se excuso para tomar la llamada. Sakura dirigio su atencion a Tomoyo.

"Si ese es Touya llamando a Naoki, estoy asumiendo que algo paso" Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo, poniendola de nervios.

Naoki regreso.

"Era Touya verdad?" Sakura pregunto con seriedad.

Cada persona sentada en el comedor noto el cambio de personalidad abrupto que hubo en Sakura.

"Era un paciente" el mintio.

"Mientes" ella dijo con aspereza.

"No"

"Entonces dejame ver tu celular" Sakura presiono todos sus botones.

"Sakura" el dijo, haciendola volver a la realidad. Cruzo los brazos en su pecho de una manera aniñada.

"Se que era Touya, y que escondes algo de mi" ella dijo en tono burlon, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sakura y Naoki felicidades en su compromiso, ustedes dos definitivamente estan listos para el matrimonio" Syaoran dijo mirando hacia el lado, Sakura sonrio con desden.

Tomoyo ya no podia mas, la locura de Sakura, el compromiso falso, el estado de Fujitaka. Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, como torrentes de agua. Todos menos Naoki, la miraban en confusión.

"Tomoyo que pasa?" Eriol pregunto parandose de su asiento. Sakura jalo a Tomoyo de su asiento y a la sala, antes que Eriol llegara a ella.

"Sakura ha cambiado" Eriol enuncio.

"No ha recuperado toda su memoria. Algunos momentos especiales en nuestras vidas forman nuestra personalidad en lo que" Naoki dijo.

"Desearía tener ese problema para borrarte a ti de mi memoria" Kotoko irrumpio, dejando caer sus lagrimas sin vergüenza.

"Todo esta bien Kotoko-chan, me tienes a mi" Syaoran la consolo. Naoki los miraba sin poder hacer nada, le habia prometido a Sakura que la mentira duraria todo un dia.

Sakura sento a Tomoyo en el sofa.

"Muy bien Tommy que esta pasando?"

"Son muchas cosas Sakura" ella sollozo.

"Empieza con lo que dijo Touya"

"No puedo"

"Por favor"

"No" Tomoyo dijo, Sakura perdio el contro sobre si misma y la sacudio.

"Si tu puedes" dijo con una voz enfurecida que resonaba por la paredes y en el comedor.

"Ok pero calmate, eso me dolio" Tomoyo respiro profundo. Sakura se sento a la par de Tomoyo, y ella sostuvo la mano de Sakura. "Tu padre tuvo un ataque al corazon, y esta en Hospital Tokyo en este momento" dijo con tristeza.

Sakura entro en otro estado flashbacks, recordo que tan amoroso era su padre antes de la muerte de su madre. Ademas, cuando ella y Touya lo dejaron. Vio la realidad de las cosas, Tomoyo la abrazaba fuertemente.

"Nooo! Porque Tomoyo? Porque?" ella grito y comenzo a llorar en el hombro de su prima.

En el comedor habian escuchado porciones de la conversación agitada de Sakura y Tomoyo. Sin embargo, al oir el grito se pararon todos, excepto Kotoko. Porque ella misma lloraba. Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala. Kotoko inhalo y exhalo, se esforzo por no llorar y los siguio.

"Sakura tienes que ser fuerte, el es un luchador como tu" Tomoyo la consolo.

"Para que trato, no tengo nada en que esperar" ella sollozo. Se solto del abrazo de Tomoyo. "Lo quiero ver" ella demando.

Los chicos y Kotoko se adentraron en la sala, vieron a Sakura en mal estado. Sakura los volteo a ver.

"Tu" apunto a Naoki. "Me mentiste… Por que no me dijiste que mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazon?" dijo desesperadamente.

"Perdoname Sakura, Touya no lo permitio" el replico. Sakura se aproximo a el, cuando estaba a pulgadas de el se llevo las manos a las caderas.

"Ese tipo no tiene ni un derecho sobre mi, lo entiendes?"

"Si, lo entiendo" el contesto dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Sakura se comenzo a sentir mareada camino hacia Tomoyo, su boca seca, todo le daba vueltas y su energia dejaba su cuerpo.

"Tommy no me siento bien" ella susurro y callo en sus brazos.

"Sakura!" todos gritaron. La pusieron en el cuarto de huéspedes.

"Kotoko pronto agarra el paquete de emergencia, esta en mi cajuela" Naoki le dijo lanzandole las llaves. Kotoko obedecio, corrio y regreso enseguida.

"Ten Irie-kun, que crees que le pase?" Kotoko pregunto.

"Sakura no ha estado comiendo bien, por eso esta débil; y las noticias fuertes la afectaron emocionalmente"

Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo veian sin poder hacer nada a Naoki y Kotoko.

"No ha estado emocionalmente estable desde el accidente" Tomoyo admitio.

"Por que no me lo dejaste saber Daidouji-san?" Naoki pregunto serio.

"Creí que poco a poco se estabilizaría, pero es obvio que no. Por favor ayudala Irie-san!"

"Es mi futura prometida recuerdas? Por supuesto que la ayudare" el sonrio asegurándola.

Nota del Autor: Ahora si, todos estan sufriendo. Este capitulo me tomo tiempo porque 1) esta muy largo, 2) he estado ocupada, 3) ya me da flojera y 4) necesito ideas. Asi es que si me quieren ayudar con gusto acepto. =) Por favor dejen review

Mimietgigi 4/25/11


	21. Chapter 21

Chicas despues de tanto sufrimiento por fin hay un cambio en la historia. Aquí les va! =)

AlessandraLi: ajajá lo sabia, si Kotoko y Syaoran no son compatibles en ningun aspecto.

NoRiko-SaKura: gracias por tus pautas, realmente me abrieron la mente a nuevas ideas. Y pues el capi anterior era para dejar a Saku soltar toda la rabia que la estaba consumiendo =P

Let-ana: jeje pues me someti a prueba volviendo a escribir muchas porciones, pero al final valio la pena. =)

Princessmalfoy10: pues se puede decir que se le safo un tornillo por abrigar tanto rencor, bueno espero les guste este capitulo.

Marie250: oh si el capitulo anterior me hizo la piel chinita mientras lo revisaba.

Descubrir mentiras

No soy dueño de SCC ni los personajes de Itazura na Kiss.

Todos ellos miraban la tez pálida de Sakura.

"Vamos a llevarla al Hospital de Tokio, que es donde ella quiere estar en este momento y que no esta tan lejos de aquí", dijo Tomoyo.

"Ok" Eriol respondió.

"Nosotros tambien iremos" Syaoran agregó. Kotoko tiró de su camisa.

"En realidad Syaoran, prefiero permanecer en tu casa", dijo malhumorada.

"Entiendo", respondió.

Naoki fijo su mirada en Kotoko, sintio pesar.

"Debemos salir enseguida, necesita ser hospitalizada si es posible", dijo Naoki. "Que tengas un buen descanso Aihara-san", agregó.

Kotoko no respondió, solo giro su talón hacia la puerta.

En el camino al Hospital de Tokio, Sakura abrió los ojos por un momento breve y los cerro de nuevo. Estaba muy exhausta, toda la intriga y la tensión, la habia acabado.

Finalmente llegaron, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura se habían ido en el coche de Eriol. Naoki y Syaoran en sus respectivos coches habían seguido detrás.

"Sakura estamos afuera del Hospital de Tokio" Tomoyo le dijo en voz baja. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Ok" Sakura trató de pararse, y le fue imposible.

"Yo te cargo" Naoki se ofrecio.

"No, déjame hacerlo por mí misma" ella tomó una respiración profunda. Se jalo con todas sus fuerzas.

Llenos de asombro, la vieron caminar con dificultad. La admiración que Syaoran sentia por ella había crecido. Sakura no lo había visto, el los observaba desde lejos. Él sabía que Touya estaba allí.

"¿Dónde está Fujitaka Kinomoto?" Ella preguntó en la oficina principal.

"Está en cuidados intensivos en este momento, ¿cuál es su relación con él?"

"Yo soy su hija"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura vio a Touya acercarse a ella.

"Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tú, tú ... ¿dónde está papá?" contuvo las lágrimas.

"Vete a casa, no se le puede ver ahora"

"Noo!", Gritó ella, su poca energía dejandola una vez más.

Ella cayó a los pies de Touya.

"Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? Parate" el la miraba por encima.

Nadie se atrevía acercarse a Touya o Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?" Syaoran finalmente intervino, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Touya apretó los puños fuertemente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con él Sakura?", Preguntó Touya.

"Deja de decirme qué hacer ... Quiero estar al lado de mi padre. Tambien actuaste de esta manera cuando madre falleció!" Le tomó la mano a Syaoran.

"No te acerques a él" dijo con severidad-.

"Haré lo que quiero, y ahora quiero ver a papá!" Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

"¿Qué? Ni siquiera puedes estar en pie, y sin embargo, deseas estar al lado de papá. ¿Qué te pasa? ", Señaló Touya.

"Cállate" murmuró ella, tomó su último paso hacia él y bofeteo a Touya.

Syaoran atrapo a Sakura antes de que ella cayera al suelo. Enfermeras que habian estado viendo todo el pleito, le trajeron una silla de ruedas y la sentaron allí.

"Bien, si tu quieres hacer amistad con este chico o casarte con él esa es tu elección. Papá está en la habitación 245, sólo una persona puede verlo a la vez" Touya se alejó. Tomoyo fue tras él.

"Naoki, ¿qué tengo?" Sakura preguntó sin rodeos.

"Obviamente, necesitas descanso" respondió claramente.

"Enfermera podría llevarme a la habitación 245, por favor?" Sakura preguntó a la enfermera, ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a empujarla. "Oh, espere un minuto. Syaoran gracias ", dijo sin mirar atrás.

Syaoran sonrió ampliamente, se volvió para mirar a Naoki.

"Tenemos que hablar" Syaoran dijo. Eriol miró a Syaoran y a Naoki, suspiró.

Sakura tomo la mano de Fujitaka, ella la besó y la puso en su mejilla. Al igual que el hacia cuando ella era pequeña.

"Papá lo siento ... Te amo tanto y no quiero perderte también a ti!" Sollozó.

"Recuerdo el día que nos fuimos, fue tonto de nosotros. Queríamos toda tu atención, y estabas tan ocupado todo el tiempo. Pensamos que ya no nos amabas, es por eso que te dejamos. A ti solito ", lloro sin cesar.

El médico entró

"Lo siento, pero las horas de visita son de 8 am a 9 pm. Tiene que irse ahora", dijo.

"Pero .."

Naoki entró, el médico le miró de una manera familiar.

"Irie-san, ¿eres tu?"

"Sí, ¿cómo has estado Funetsu-san?" Naoki preguntó amigable.

"Estoy muy bien, como puedes ver. ¿Es ésta tu nueva novia? "

"Ella es mi paciente"

"Oh, veo que Kotoko-san realmente gano tu corazón, estaba decidida a que tu estuvieras a su lado"

"No exactamente, pero sí trabajamos juntos" Naoki miro a Sakura. "Sakura-chan necesitas descanso"

"No quiero dejar su lado" respondió Sakura sin apartar la mirada de su padre.

"Si no mejoras, tu hermano tendrá una razón para controlar tu vida", dijo Naoki sin rodeos. Sakura se volvió a mirarlo.

"Bueno" por fin respondió.

Él la empujó fuera de la habitación hasta el vestíbulo. Se arrodilló a su nivel.

"Sakura-chan, ¿qué está pasando en esa cabecita tuya?", Preguntó Naoki con cariño. Sakura lo miró a los ojos, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"No sé, tengo tantas cosas que me molestan a la vez", respondió ella en voz baja.

"¿Podría ser que solo te quieres mejorar rápido para que te puedas vengar de Syaoran Li?"

Sakura se rompió, ella comenzó a llorar sin parar en el hombro de Naoki.

"Yo ... yo lo amaba tanto ... y ni siquiera se paro un momento para pensar que no tenía nada que ver con la brecha esa" se las arregló para decir.

Shaoran y Eriol se miraron entre sí, estaban alrededor de la esquina espiándolos.

"Calma, calma ¿por qué no le dices tu misma lo que sientes?", Le consoló.

"No puedo hacerlo, yo tendría que admitir que lo odio" se detuvo ", sin embargo, creo que hacerle saber que yo lo odio no soluciona nada aquí" Sakura puso su mano en su corazón.

"Tienes razón, no se solucionara porque todavía lo amas", dijo Naoki dejando escapar una risita. Sakura se sonrojó.

"No! ... ¿ y qué pasa contigo y Aihara? No me digas que no tienes sentimientos por ella?"Sakura bromeó.

"No a ella la amo" Naoki le dio una sonrisita.

"Lo que sea, ya terminamos" Sakura hizo un puchero, y luego sonrió con aprobación. "Espero que puedas recuperarla Naoki"

Syaoran levantó las manos en el aire, y se tiro del cabello.

"No entiendo lo que está pasando", le susurró a Eriol.

"Yo tampoco, pero conozco a alguien que si. Vamos a la cafetería ", respondió.

Tomoyo y Touya estaban sentados uno frente al otro.

"Quiero estar solo Tomoyo, no lo entiendes?" Touya ladró.

"Sakura te ama Touya, pero eres tan sobre protector. Hasta hoy exploto, y para empezar no está siendo ella misma hoy"

"Ella me acusa de no haberla dejado ver a mamá, yo no quería que ella viera el sufrimiento de mamá", se defendió.

"Hazlo, intenta explicarle las cosas a ella, te entendera" recomendo Tomoyo. Touya asintió con la cabeza, miró la hora.

"Mizuki está sola en casa, sera mejor que me vaya. Voy a dejarte a cargo de Sakura y mi padre" Touya se fue, se veia miserable.

Tomoyo suspiró profundamente.

"Tommy, te hemos estado buscando" Eriol le habló al oído.

"Kyaaa! Eriol no hagas eso, que me da miedo" respondió ella.

"No lo hare mas si nos explicas a Syaoran y a mi, ¿qué rayos le pasa a Sakura?", dijo Eriol astutamente. Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento, se colocó las manos en las caderas y lo miró.

"Repite después de mí, 'si Tomoyo dice no hagas eso no lo voy a hacer'", exigió de él.

Syaoran se estaba aguantando la risa.

"Tomoyo, estás bromeando ¿no?" Eriol preguntó avergonzado.

"No, no lo estoy", respondió Tomoyo.

"Si Tomoyo dice no hagas eso, no voy a hacerlo" Eriol repitió.

"Buen chico, ahora voy a responder a tu pregunta" Tomoyo dijo alegremente.

Todos se sentaron.

"¿Por qué de repente empiezo a salir con Irie-san?" Syaoran preguntó mortificado.

"Nunca salieron" se detuvo ", que yo sepa", terminó diciendo.

"¿Qué?", Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Todo fue una farsa" Tomoyo miró hacia abajo.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" Eriol preguntó.

"Porque ella me odia" Syaoran le respondió.

Tomoyo miró a los dos.

"No sé lo que estaba pasando en su cabezita" Tomoyo admitió.

"Tal vez ella no se ha recuperado totalmente del accidente, por eso está un poco desorientada. Vamos a ver que paso con ella" Eriol les dijo.

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron contristados. Naoki los vio.

"Daidouji-san", gritó.

"Oh Irie-san"

"Sakura está descansando en la habitación 305, se quedó dormida de inmediato. Tengo que ir a casa ahora, ¿te puedo dejar a cargo de ella"

"Por supuesto", respondió Tomoyo desgastada.

"Adiós" Naoki comenzó a irse.

"No hemos tenido nuestra conversación" Syaoran llamó tras el. Fue tras Naoki.

Salieron.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Naoki preguntó. Syaoran alzo la mano como si tratando de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Naoki se estremeció.

"Eso habria sido en nombre Kotoko, pero ella se habria enojado conmigo ... Así que, ¿por qué estuviste de acuerdo con el plan loco de Sakura?"

Más recompuesto Naoki finalmente respondió.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Kotoko?"

"Ella es una persona agradable, y creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo"

"Hmm ... en este caso Sakura es una persona real y confio en mí sus problemas personales, por lo que yo accedí a ayudarla"

"Oh, ya veo lo que estas haciendo ... Yo no estoy compitiendo contigo en quien es más adecuado para Sakura. De hecho, he decidido dejarla en paz", le miró fijamente a los ojos " Estoy renunciando a su amor "

"Ella hace un pequeño error y que tu te das por vencido? Entonces realmente no la mereces "Naoki espetó.

"Probablemente tienes razón, pero la próxima vez que intentes ayudar a Sakura. Es mejor que sea por una buena causa o de lo contrario "

"O si no ¿qué?" Naoki interrumpió.

"Lo verás" Syaoran volvió a entrar en el hospital.

Syaoran se encontró con Eriol y Tomoyo. Estaban sentados muy separados.

"¿Ya viste a Sakura?" le preguntó Syaoran a Tomoyo.

"Sí, está durmiendo" bostezó "ustedes dos deberían ir a casa, me quedaré aquí"

"La que suena cansada eres tu, ¿dónde está Touya?"

"Me dejó para cuidar de Fujitaka y Sakura" respondió ella.

"Hmm ok, voy a cuidar de ellos y ustedes dos pueden ir a descansar. Ok?" Se ofrecio Syaoran.

"Pero-" Tomoyo vaciló.

"Suena bien, vamos Tomoyo. Vámonos" Eriol tiró de ella todo el camino hasta el coche.

"Eriol no sé si eso es una buena idea"

"Tomoyo ellos necesitan estar solos, deja que solucionen sus problemas por sí mismos. Además, ¿por qué estas siendo tan grosera conmigo?" Eriol se inclinó para abrir la puerta para ella. Tomoyo estaba a punto de sentarse en el coche, él la detuvo.

"No me gusta cuando te haces el listo frente a mi, si quieres ser de esa manera alrededor de otros está bien. Pero no conmigo ", le hizo a un lado, él le tomó la mano.

"Ok, no me gusta no saber lo que somos. Así que voy a cambiar si tu aclaras lo que somos "

"Somos lo que quieras que seamos Eriol" Eriol comenzó a parpadear repetidamente.

"¿En serio? Así que nos casamos la semana que viene? ", Bromeó.

"Te dije que no te hagas el listo alrededor de mi!"

"Yo sé, yo estaba bromeando bebé. Solo nos comprometeremos la próxima semana" Eriol sonrio ampliamente. Tomoyo rodo los ojos.

"No pasara ... Tan pronto", murmuró.

Syaoran se acercó a la secretaria, cuando ella lo vio pronunció 'Li-sama" en un tono de asombro. Él asintió con la cabeza confudido, y ella negó con la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de despertar de su estupor. El pidió ver a Sakura y ella lo dejó entrar inmediatamente.

Syaoran se sentó junto a la cama de Sakura, ella ya se veía mejor.

"Sakura solo somos tú y yo" se rió de si mismo.

"Mira lo que he hecho contigo. Te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que no te cause más dolor y que te proteja de cualquier daño en todo momento" Syaoran concluyó.

Sakura poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba agotada, pero lo había oído hablar con claridad cuando dijo "que se merece a alguien mejor".

"Co-cobarde" luchó para decir, porque quería llorar.

"Sakura?"

"Tienes la oportunidad de redimirte ... y decides darte por vencido" sollozó.

"Tú eres la que me ha estado alejando con mentiras y" dejó de hablar porque Sakura se incorporó en los ojos de él.

"Te odio, ya lo dije. Ahora déjame en paz" se puso las sabanas sobre la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

"Sé que me odias Sakura, por eso te estoy dejando ir" miró hacia abajo a sus pies.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te has ido? " siguio llorando.

"No voy te voy dejar aquí llorando sola y yo me quedé a cuidar de ti"

"Tomoyo está cansado de mí, Touya enojado conmigo, el sufrimiento de mi padre es por mi culpa ... y ahora ... y ahora tu has dejado de amarme", sollozó.

Syaoran no pudo contenerse más, tiró de la sabana y la abrazó.

"No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez" hablaba en voz baja. Sakura le permitió abrazarla, ella no había sentido su calor en un tiempo tan largo. Se sentía nuevo para ella después de tanto dolor, el odio y el vacio su vida. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

"No me dejes por favor" ella misma se contradijo. Syaoran dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendido.

"Sakura que es lo que realmente quieres?" Se rascó la cabeza. Sakura se dio cuenta de que había escapado de su boca.

"Al principio yo quería hacerte sentir lo que yo sentí", se ve obligada a alejarlo.

Ella se tiró la sabana sobre la cabeza de nuevo. Syaoran estaba desconcertado.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Me di cuenta que herirte, no me hizo sentir bien del todo", dijo en voz baja.

"Así que eso significa?" Se inclinó Syaoran acercandose a su cama para escuchar mejor.

"No sé lo que significa, pero cuando me abrazaste sentí una chispa de vida entrar en mi ser" se quitó la sabana.

Sus rostros estaban a solo pulgadas, Sakura se aproximo más cerca de él. Ella lo besó.

Nota del Autor: Se que todas se quedaron, QUE? Si, nuestra pequeña Sakura lo beso. Ahora tendremos que esperar la reaccion de Syao-kun. Espero que el no sea rencoroso. Dejen reviewS porfis ^^

Mimietgigi 4/29/11


End file.
